


Sir, Can I date you Sir?

by amoremihun



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: Posible ba na magdate ang isang Wing Commander at ang isang Cadet Trainee?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sir, Can I date you Sir?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friend/gifts).



> Hi! Ang story ko na ito ay sa Twitter talaga nagsimula and eto yung edited version, May mga tinanggal at dinagdag ako pero it wont affect the story naman. (@hunxingays check niyo naman lol)
> 
> Enjoy reading!!
> 
> PASENSYA NA SA TYPOS HEHHEHEZ.

"Sir, Permission to ask Sir."

"Go Ask, Cadet Trainee Do."

"Sir, Can I date you Sir?"

Tinaasan ni Kai ng left eyebrow si Kyungsoo Dahil nakakagulat bigla kang tatanungin ng ganyan ng isang Cadet pagkatapos ng form. 

"Excuse me?" Tanong ng wing Commander doon sa trainee. Ang layo nun sis ah.

At kinabahan si kyungsoo sa sinagot ni wing com.

Shit shit ano na?

"SIR PERMISSION TO SPEAK SIR!!" At ayun niligtas siya ng bestie niya sa hindi ba malaman kung hot seat o ano.

"Speak."

"Sir, dare lang po ni Ma'am Jung yung simabi po ni Kyung- Este ni Mate, para po sa duty log sir." Pawis na pawis na si kyungsoo.

Bwisit kasi yun si Krystal, mapaka hopeless ng barko.

"Sige. Dismiss."

"Sir thank you sir." Pagkatapos ng hOt sEaT umalis na si wing com

At nakahinga na silang dalawa ng maluwag. "Tangina ni Krystal sasapakin ko yun. Tangina salamat talaga bakla." Parang teen ager pero yakap na yakap ni kyungsop bestie niya na si Minseok.

Dito kasi hindi siya si kyungsoo na we used to know. Bibo siya ngayon.

"Aray! Kyungsoo pwede ba tigilan mo ako idedemerit kita!"

"Wala akong pake basta nasaktan kitang hayop ka! Porket na jowa mo kapwa officer mo!! Lilipat ako ng squadron! Sa charlie ako!!" Tamang pagtawa lang si Krystal kay kyungsoo.

Napaka pabebe kinikilig naman si bakla.

"Lagot ka! HAHAHA!!" Si Minseok nagpapakapilato. Kunyari walang alam e kilig na kikig naman.

Ship kasi ng dalawa si Kai at kyungsoo. NGAYON na di na niya crush. Nakakaurat diba.

"Minseok napaka plastic tirisin kaya kita diyan."

"Heh! Hoy Taemin bawal si Krystal amin na muna siya mamaya na kayo maglampungan. Alis!!" Out of the blue na nagsalita si Minseok pero halatang urat dahil papalapit ang jowa ng kaibigan.

Friend time ngayon. fRIENDS BAWAL JOWA.

"Oh easy lang! Ikaw kakqusapin ko hindi si stal. Ligawan ka raw ni Jongdae, ayos ba?" Nabilaukan lahat doon lalo na si Kyungsoo.

Ano 'tong mga kaibigan niya, tirador ng CAT officer?

"JONGDAE? YUNG S1?"

"Cadete 2lt Kim Jongdae s1 Ajundant." Ay tirador ng matataas na posisyon sis.

Si Krystal kasi ang flight Leader ng Bravo at jowa si Taemin na !st AG Commander

At eto ngayon maganda.

Trainee x S1. Pak!

"Ano Minseok sagot!"

"Di ko crush yun eh.."

"Kaya nga liligawan ponyeta ka." Pati si Krystal na stress. Nakakaloka kasi. Marupok naman.

"Oo pwede putangina tinatago ko eh.."

"cRUSH MO SI JONGDAE?" Sabay sila ni Krystal na sinabi yon.

May tinatago palang harot sis.

"Oo.. kasi pag nagrereport ako ng class count ang hot niya lalo na pag naka gou..." at ayun sumuko na si Kyungsoo.

Tirador ng officer tropa niya.

"Ayown! HAHAHAHAHA makakarating kay S1!" At humayo na si Taemin.

Siyempre bago yun kiss muna kay Krystal.

Napaka harot na babae

\--

Naglalakad pauwi si kyungsoo. Sobrang pagod na pagod dahil tinatambakan nanaman silang lahat. Ganoon ba pag gusto maging imterior designer?

Tsaka may duty log pa sa CAT na yon like.. SINO BA NAMAN MATINONG TAO NA MAY CAT ANG COLLEGE? WALA WALA. SCHOOL LANG NILA.

Habang naglalakad siya, may nadaanan siya na village.

Oo nga pala, magkatabi sila ng villgae ng kaniyang ex.

Ex crush

Sino nga ba yon?

Malalaman naten

Paguwi niya sa bahay, walang sumalubong maliban sa ibon na na si tweety bird. Color blue na maliit. Siya lang kasama niya sa bahay.

Nasa ibang bansa ang nanay nag ta-trabaho ang tatay naman iniwan sila dahil may kabit.

Saqit. Bird lang nagaalaga sakanya

"Musta araw mo tweety bird? Hay miss na kita baby di ko na kaya." Pa skusta clee muna bago gawin mga night routines niya at! Gagawa na ng assigment.

In short.

ALL NIGHTER

\---

HELLO ANGELLLL~ 

Akala niyo alarm? Hindi, ringtone yan dahil may tumatawag sakanaya.

Punyemas ang sarap ng tulog ko eh.

Ayaw pa sana ni kyungsoo gumising pero kanina pa kasi mag ri-ring, makakairita

"Sino ba yan?"

"HOY KYUNGSOO BAKA.NAKAKALIMUTAN MO THURSDAY NGAYON AT BAWAL MA LATE!" Bigla siyang napatayo at tinignan ang orasan..

8:30

HOLY SHIT

"Nagiisip si kyungsoo kung paano siya magpapaliwanag kung bakit siya late pero.lowley nagpapasalamay dahil manliligaw ng kaibigan ang S1.

Medyo safe...

Pwede rin takutin BUWAHAHAHA.

Nasa harap siya ng pintuan papasok sa classroom ng med dept.

Kumatok muna siya at pumasok pagkasabi ng tao sa loob ay pumasok.

Pagpasok niya, akala niya si S1 Kim Jongdae, pero nagkamali siya.

Wing Commander Kim Jong In.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Puta ang hot ng boses.

Pero wag marupok.

"Kai... ah, si Jongdae?"

"Lumabas. Anong kailanhan mo?" Bat ang cold naman nitong batang 'toh? Nakakaurat.

"Late kasi ako pumasok kaya magrereport ako hehe. Sige salamat." Nagmamadali na siya makalabas pero sis...

"Saakin ka magreport." Patay tayo sis.

Tumayo si Kai at doon niya lang narealize na naka gou siya. Tangina ayan na ang pwet.

"Speak, Trainee Do."

"Ah Sir, late po ako kasi ma stress ako kagabi dahil sa mga pinapagawa sir."

"Sinasabi lagi ng mga fligh leaders na gawin lahat ng requirments before thursday ah? Hindi ka ba maka comply?" Tanginang batang ito. Feel na feel maging commander.

"Sir Kasi po kahapon lang binigay at ngayon ang due kaya tinapos ko kaagad.." palihom na nagmumura si kyungsoo.

Punyemas Jongdae nasaan ka ba kasi? Sana hindi na lang wing com ang nakausap

"I get the point. Maramj kang kaklase na nakapasok ng maaga pero ikaw hindi? Iresponsible?" Aba puta ano toh?

Bibo si Kyungsoo pero wild magalit. You do note.

"Excuse me, Kai?"

"I'm the wing com."

"Wala akong paki kahit anong pak pak pa yan. Una sa lahat wala kang alam. Pangalawa iba ang capacity ko sa capacity nila at lalo na ayaw ko na kinukumpara ako sa iba." Hindi naiiyak ang itsura sis, nagagalit pero walang paki si Kai doon.

"The Audacity."

"Oo. The audacity to compare me ni hindi tayo close!"

"Hoy ano 'toh?"

Gulat silang dalawa ng biglang eksena ni Jongdae at Kyuhyun.

"Naks si Wing Com jinojowa dating nag kakacrush sakanya."

Ay op nadulas.

Putanginang buhay.

Bwisit bat sinabi? Kinalimutan na eh.

Tinarayan niya si Jongin at lumayas na sa med dept. Kaurat. Panira ng araw.

"ANO?!" Parangbnagiiskandalo si Minseok at Krystal sa narinig. Gulat rin kayo ano?

"Oo. Napakagago talaga nun ni Kai. Ba't kaya ang tagak kong nakulong doon?"

"Hays Kyung, ayos lang yan. Nakalimutan mo na diba? Wag ka lang marupok." -Krystal

Minsan napapaisip si Kyungsoo eh, paano niya naging beshies ang dalawa?

"Ibubunyag natin yon kay Heechul sis. Wag ka magalala."

Gumaan na ang pakiramdam niya dahil sa mga nasasabi ng mga kaibigan niya. Beshywaps poever.

Pero kahit na magaang na ang pakiramdam niya, bwisit parin siya. Makikita nanaman niya sa form yung ex crush niyang kinaiinisan na niya. Masyadong bibo porque hot at sexy amputa.

"Stal, ayoko mag form." Naghahanda na kasi silang lahat para mag form sa gym. Maayos naman ang suot nila parang gou na hindi. Polo na color white sa trainees at color aqua green sa officers tapos yung pants ng trainees black at yun sa officers dark blue.

"Bawal gaga."

"Stal..." Ginagamit na ni Kyung yung pOuT niya sa bestie pero sis matigas ang ate Krystal mo.

"Okay lang yan sis. Ilalayo kita kay Wing Com." Pwede na? Makakahinga na ba ng maluwag si Kyungsoo?

Medyo oo.

Pero bwisit parin si Wing com

"BRAVO 1ST FLIGHT HUMANAY!" Natawa si Minseok at Kyung ng di oras.

Ang tinis kasi ng boses ni Krystal HAHAHAHZ.

Nag simula na ang training nilang lahat at ayun ang ingay na. Puro sigaw ng commands at doon na rin nagsimula gumala ang Staffs. Kasama si wing Com

"Pzst!" Tawag ni Minseok kay stal.

"Ano?"

"Gaga palapit si Kai. Ilayo mo!!"

Pangako niya na ilalayo si Kai, kaya yun ang gagawin niya.

"Armory Officer!"

"Yes po mate."

"Pakilayo si Kai."

"H-ha?"

"Tangina ka Jennie pakipot ka pa. Basta ilayo mo wag papalapitin sa bravo"

"Oo na!!"

\---

"Di mo ba napapansin Kai? May gusto Armory officer natin?" Biglang sulpot ni Taemin sa Gilid ni Kai, nasa gym parin sila at pinapanood yung mga trainees.

"What?"

"Nakatingin sayo oh!"

"Magtigil ka Taemin, panoorin mo bebe mo mag command."

"Ah, Sige panoorin mo bebe mo sumunod sa bebe ko."

"TAEMIN!" Natigil lahat ng officers sa pag command dahil sa biglang sigaw ni Kai.

Panicked gay?

"Sorry."

After niya sabihin yun, isang malakas na batok inabot ni Taemin.

"Di ko crush yun."

"HAHAHAHA Ba't ganoon reaction mo?"

"Nakakaurat inaasarbkasi nila ako doon kay Do."

"Hindi ka naman na crush nun."

"Buti naman."

"Pero pinagalitan mo dahil Late." Sulpot ng Headquarters Commander, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dapat naman talaga."

"Reasonable naman kasi."

"Engineering yunh class niya ata alam mo naman siguro kung gaano magpa cram si Ms.Fajardo diba?"

"Ay wow Kyuhyun, engineer"

"Galing kasi si Kai doon. Kaso nag break sila ni--"

"Ay pinapaalala." Si Taemin at Kyuhyun na lang halos naguusap at nawala na sa mood si Kai. Kasi naman parang tanga ib-bring up yung mga bagay na dapat kinakalimutan na. Si Kyuhyun hilig ibalik yung mga bagay na dapat kinakalimutan.

"Sapak ka sakin Kyuhyun inis ba." Umalis na si Kai at gumala gala na sa Gym. Papalaput siya sa bravo ng biglang sumulpot si Armory Officer.

"Mate, di nagpapaistorbo ang Bravo 1st."

"At Bakit?"

"Ayaw ni Krystal."

Ayaw? Bakit ayaw? Pero siya si Kai. Kahit ano KAIya niya. HAHAHAHAH.

"I dont care."

"Mate-"

"As your Commander, I command you to let me watch bravo 1st"

Wala ng nagawa si Armory Officer AKA Jennie. Si Kai na yun tsaka, GINAMIT NIYA POWER NIYA AS WING COM.

Tinapik ni Minseok ang bestie niya na nasa harap niya lang sa gitna ng pasulong nila.

"Bakit?!"

"Si Kai papunta dito."

Puta. Tangina. Akala ni Kyungsoo di na pupunta kasi pinahawi niya sa Armory Officer.

Sorry sis matigas ulo ni Kai.

"Bravo." Ay Shet. Napatigil si Krystal sa pag co-command kasi tinawag ni Kai yung Squadron niya.

"Take my Command."

"Excuse me Ka-"

"You know the rules."

Letcheng rules. Parehas na napanganga sila Kyingsoo krystal at Minseok sa kahangalan ni Kai.

Deputa.

"Count, off!"

Mabilisan bilang siya ng 1, 2 at three depende sa language na ginamit. Kung english englis, kung tagalog, tagalog.

"20 is the last number ma'am"

Bobo. Tanga. Tanga ka Kyungsoo.

Siya kasi yung nasa dulo so siya magsasabi ng last number. Eh nasabi niya ma'am.

"I mean sir..." natawanan naman yung mga nakarinig lalo na yung mga tropa ni Kai.

"Bakla ka na!" Rinig na bulong ng kaklase niya na si Taewoo na kaklase niya at Bravo executive officer.

/Puta dapat nga di ko na lang inistorbo yung Bravo./

\----

"TANGINA SERYOSO?!" Uwian na at nagsikainan silang barkada sa Mcdo, Kasama ang mga jowa siyempre.

Inshort, magisa si Kyungsoo na single.

"Oo Jongdae! HAHAHAH! Tawang tawa ako kasi napaka bobo, gamit pa posisyon yan naging bakla HAHAHAH!" Tawanan silang lahat pero si kyungsoo hiyang hiya na.

"Ay oo nga pala, totoo ba na crush mo si Kai dati?" Biglang pasok ni Taemin sa usapan

"Oo ex ko."

"HA?!"

"Ex Crush."

"Hindi naman sa nanghihimasok pero, Paano nagsimula yoon?" Tanong ni Jongdae pero dahil mahabang salaysayin nga, Nanglibre si Jongdae ng pagkain since siya naman ang may Pakana ng LAHAT.

"Ganito kasi yoon..." Panimula ni Kyungsoo

"Ang totoo kasi, close kami ni Kai dati noong highschool like super close talaga. Dahil nga doon sa close kami, na fall ako sakanya. Iniyakan ko yoon. Tapos nung naging cocc siya, medyo napalayo siya saakin dahil nga alam niyo naman ang buhay utusan ng ibang officers Pero hinayaan ko lang kasi pangarap niya talaga maging officer noon. Nang Maging officer na siya, umamin ako pero after noon nilayuan na niya ako. Hindi naman wing com rank ni Kai dati eh, Documentary officer lang siya noon. At naiinis ako kasi umamin ako. Iniyakan ko siya ano."

At nagkwento pa siya ng ibang mga bagay tungkol sa pagsasama nila ni Kai noon.

Goals sana

Kaso gago si Jongin. Sinayang yung best phar niya dahil lang mAy gUstO siYa dItO

"True! Kasi iniyakan ni Kyungsoo yan si Kai. Naiinisnparin kami sakanya kasi he didn't value the friendship na mayroon sila. Hindi naman kasi advisable na na layuan yung nag kakacrush sainyo. Nananakit lang talaga yun."

Advice ni Mareng Krystal sakanilang lahat.

"Hayaan mo Kyungsoo. Itatakbo ka na lang kay Kai!!" Pag baost ni Taemin sa kasintahan at npa tingin lahat sa squeal nj Minseok.

"WEH MINSEOK AYAW MK KAYA KAY KAI."

"Doon ako kung saan sasaya talaga si Kyung!".

More friends like this please.

"Hoy wing com!." Tahimik na nagrereview si Jongin doon sa sulok ng Free room ng school.

Free room ibigsabihin kahit ano pwede dito kaya nga "free"

"Ano Problema niyo?"

Nakangisi si Jongdae, Taemin at Kyuhyun. May plano raw sila laban kay wing com.

"Alam niyo ba may Bestfriend ako noong Highschool, ang pangalan Soo." Pag start ni Taemin at doon medyo na loose ang focus ni Kai sa binabasa.

"Best Phar kami noon alam niyo ba? Lahat ng baho ko alam niya."

"Inamin mo rin na mabaho ka."

"Manahimik ka Kyuhyun, akin ang eksena."

"O, Tapos?"

"Ilang taon kami magkasama noon hanggang sa naging cocc ako noong grade 10 ako. Lagi siyang nasa tabi ko at tinutulungan ako noon, lalo na sa pirmahan." Nagpaoanggap na nag rereview si Jongin pero natatamaan siya.

Parang familiar?

"Then One time, si Soo na Fall saakin. Umamin siya noong Officer na ako. Eh gago ako kaya iniwasan ko at ayun nasira friendship namin." Lowkey na nabwibwisit si Jongdae kasi...

Bakit parang walang reaction si Kai? Ganun na lang ba kadali sakanya isuko ang friendship?

"Nanghinayag ka ba doon?" Tanong ni Kyuhyun.

"Oo sobra. Para kasing nawalan ako ng parte sa katawan ko. Pakiramdam ko, kulang ako. Ang tanga tanga, napaka bobo, tarantado, Walang isip, Hangal-" natingil si Taemin sa pangkwekwento ng biglang ihagis ni Kai yung reviewer niya.

"May pinapatamaan ba kayo?"

"Wala pre. Natamaan ka?"

"Never mind." Tapos lumayas na siya sa free room. Ng mawala na si Kai, nag high Five si Taemin at si Dae.

Mission Completed.

"Ano Meron? Bat niyo ginawa yoon?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Eto kwentuhan ka namin HAHAHAHA."

Pagkalayas ni Kai doon sa free room. Diretyo na siya locker at mag ha-half day.

Nakaka inis kasi. Kinalimutan na niya yoon.

Pero bago siya makarating doon, nakita ni si Kyungsoo sa classroom ng Chem. Nakaupo at tumatawa kasama si Krystal at Minseok. Aaminin niya na miss na niya si Kyungsoo. Katulad ng pagkakakwento ni Taemin. Siya ang naging kapatid niya.

Miss na niya yung mga tawa at ngiti niya na dati siya ang dahilan.

Tapos di alam ni Kai, siya rin dahilan ng pagiyak niya. Nanghihinayang si Kai sa friendship. Tama si Taemin. Tanga, bobo, tarantado, hangal. Lahat. Gusto niya ayusin. Pero paano ba? Ano sasabihin niya?

Kasi ayaw mo saktan?

Sa tingin mo ba hindi siya nasaktan ng layuan mo siya dahil doon?

Sa tingin mo ba hindi masakit na hindi na nga siya gusto ng gusto niya, nawalan pa siya ng bestfriend. Pre, double kill yon.

"Kai." Nabalik sa katinuan si Kai noong tawagin siya ni Armory Officer, Kim Jennie.

"Ah, Yes?"

"Hanap ka ni SD."

"Bakit raw?"

"Hindi ko alam eh, naandoon siya sa Faculty. Samahan kita?"

"Hindi na. Salmat."

\--

"Sir." Nakasaludo agad si Kai ng makita niyasi SD, yung Commander nila.

"Pasabi sa mga staffs na mag ready next week. May competition tayo for Rifle firing. Mag ready kamo."

\---

"Krystal!!" Nananahimik si Krystal na kumakain kasama ang tropa niya.

"O ano kailangan mo?"

"May Kwento kasi ako! Hahaha buti ako inutusan ni Sd tawagin si Kai! Aaaaaa!!" Kinikilig si Jennie pero si Stal at Min nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Bawal masaktan

"Woah, nice story thanks for sharing." Sarcastic yung pagkakasabi ni Krystal kaya hinampas siya ni Jennie.

Pero si Minseok at Kyungsoo minumura na si Jennie sa isipan nila.

Napakaharot na bata.

"Luh nanghahampas ba. Ta--"

"HOY STAL AT JEN, TAWAG TAYO NI WING COM SA GYM NOW NA!!!." Biglang daan ng supply Officer ng 2nd Airgroup kaya sabay silang tumayo pero bago makaalis si Stal.

"PUNTA KAYO GYM SABIHIN MO SABI KO BABUSH."

Wow Krystal. Batas si Ate girl.

"Ano nanaman kaya kailangan ni Kai sakanila?"

"Ewan ko doon. Tapos natin kumain sunod na tayo sa gym. Aus ba, kyung?"

"Whatever." Malakas ata toyo ni Pareng Kyungsoo ngayon.

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos nila lumamon, diretyo agad sila sa gym at nakita nila ang officer na nakahanay at may hawak na Rifle.

"Wow ano yan, mamamatay na ba tayo." Bwiset...

Kaya ayon binatukan ni kyungsoo.

"Oo mamamatay ka! Hindi nakakamatay yan, bakit papayagan ng school?"

"MALAY NAMAN NATEN KYUNGSOO DIBA?"

"Oo Mamamatay ka. sa pagmamahal ko." Ay gago...

Kim jongdae sumulpot sa tabi.

"Hoy, Ba't wala ka doon?"

"Naihi ako? Hahaha! Sige na. Mamaya ka saakin Minseok labyu." Namula ang kaibigan pagkatapos ganun ni Jongdae.

_Panagutan mo ako hoy_

Nagkwentuhan pa sila ng kung ano ano hanggang matapos ang agenda ni Stal at para rin umuwi na sila. Dahil nga manliligaw si Jongdae at jowa si Taemin. 5th wheel na ulit siya

EDI AKO NA WALANG JOWA

On the other Hand. Kasama ni Kai si Kyuhyun, tinitignan nila sila Kai at Jongdae kung paano makipag usap kay Kyungsoo casually.

"Oy Wing com ba't nakatingin kay Cadet?"

"Huh?"

"Wag plastik Kai."

Well, totoo naman. Lowkey nagseselos si Kai kaso ganyan sila dati. Tanga tanga kasi si Jongin.

"Sino ba si Kyungsoo sayo?"

"Bestfriend ko?"

"Huh"

"Brb." Nagpaalam si Kai at humayo na. Para saan? Secret

Nagdadalawang isip si Kai kung lalapitan ba niya si Kyungsoo o hindi. Nagtatalo kasi ang pride niya. Nakakahiya rin naman kasi. Naandoon lang siya sa bintana ng canteen at nakadungaw doon sa lima.

Hays. Nakakainggit

"Kung ako sayo Kai, kakausapin mo na yan." Muntin na makasapak si Kai dahil at biglaan pagsulpot ni Kyuhyun.

"Kabute ka ba?"

"Medyo. Pero kung ako sayo talaga, lapitan mo na yan." Tinignan ni Kai si Kyuhyun.

Mukha naman maasahan.

Lowkey maaasahan.

"Kyu, Tulungan mo ako."

"Tulungan para ligawan si Kyungsoo?"

"Hindi! Tulungan mo ako makausap siya ng kaming dalawa lang."

Pumayag doon si Kyuhyun, bukod sa mabuting kaibigan siya at lowkey inaasar niya si Kai doon. May kapalit kasi yoon. Milktea.

\----

Pauwi na si Kai at iniisip niya parin yung sinabi ni Kyu sakanya.

At speaking of sinabi ni Kyuhyun. Ayun nga napadaan siya sa village nila kyungsoo na malapit sakanila

Ano nga ba sinabi ni Kyuhyun?

_"Alam mo ba bahay nila?"_

_"Ah, Oo. Magisa lang siya doon kasi ofw Mama niya at yung papa--"_

_"oKAY!!!. Kung magisa naman pala edi doon mo sakanila kausapin. Mas private naman doon kaysa dito kayo sa school magusap."/_

Ayun nga. Ngayon na ba or he needs time?

"Putangina."

"Minura mo ako?"

Another putangina kasi nasaharap na niya yung bestfriend niya na balak niya makipag ayos. Ano na?

"Hindi ikaw." Nakaretain parin yung pocker Face na Jongin pero deep inside kinakabahan siya.

Nakakakaba, nakakabaliw

"Okay."

"Sandali lang." Ayan na.

It's now or never.

"Usap tayo?"

"Ano paguusapan?"

"Tayo." Putangina.

Napaputangina si Kyungsoo doon. "Tayo". Ang sarap pakinggan pero walang ganoon na namamagitan sakanila.

"Saan?"

"Sainyo. Please?"

\---

"HI TWEETY!!"

Ang foreign sa bahay ni Kyungsoo ngayon. May blue bird na, dati naman wala ito. Pero hindi nagbago ng lubusan. Maayos at walang kalat kahit cramming na.

"Ano sasabihin mo?"

"Ha?"

"Bilisan mo marami pa akong gagawin."

"Ano ah.. sorry?"

"Di ka sure?" Puta napaka taray naman nito. Parang ginagantihan siya.

"Kasi nanghinayang ako saaatin."

"Wow, limang taon mo ako tiniis? Ang dali sayo saakin hindi."

"Kyungsoo--"

"Hindi madali, Kai. Never naging madali para saakin pero sayo ang dali dali."

Naiiyak nanaman si Kyung. Bumalik nanaman yung sakit na naramdaman niya noon.

"Sayo Bestfriend lang nawala, saakin dalawa. Ikaw bilang lalaking gusto ko noon at isang bestfriend na napakatagal. Sa tingin mo sorry lang katapat ng sakit?"

"Alam kong hindi madali."

Kinakabahan na si Kai at yung mga sasabihin niya, umurong. Lalo na ng makita niya na naluluha na si Kyungsoo. Napaka tarantado kasi.

"Naandito lang ako para sabihin sayo na, bigyan mo naman ng isa pang pagkakataon yung pagkakaibigan natin. Kasi gusto ko bumalik tayo sa dati. Hindi rin madali saakin dahil ayaw kita saktan pero alam ko rin sa sarili ko na nasaktan ka dahil nawalan karin ng kaibigan. Kyung. Sige na."

Naiinis si Kyungsoo pero nawala lahat nung lunuhod na si Kai. Alam niya pag lumuhod na si Kai. Dati pa. Pag lumuhod na si Kai, nasasaktan na siya at gustong gusto niya yung bagay na yun.

At lumuhod siya sa harap niya. Dahil gusto niya mabalik yung dati.

"Kai.."

"Please.."

"Mahiya ka kay Tweety nawe-weirduhan sayo." Ay puta yung blue bird.

Pero wala siyang paki.

"Sige na."

Puta.

Nasaan na yung wing com na sobrang bossy? ba't parang bata na ngayon?

"Oo, sige na tayo na diyan."

"Seryoso ka?"

"Bawiin ko gusto mo?" Yung napaka down na mukha ni Kai kanina ay napalitan na ng magandang ngiti sa mukha niya.

50/50 Salamat Kyuhyun sa Idea.

"Yes! Salamat Kyung!" Yayakapin sana niya pero umiwas si Kyung.

Ayan nanaman tayo sa mga galawang nakakahulog.

"Hehehe, Sorry. Ulit tayo! HI I'm Kim Jongin, Kai!" In-offer niya yung kamay kay Kyung. at tinanggap naman niya yoon. Papakipot pa ba siya?

"HI! I'm Do Kyungsoo."

\----

Another beautiful day. Lahat ata ng tao ay maganda ang gising including Kyung.

"Ganda ngiti sis ah? Manglibre ka nga." Nangaasar lang talaga si Stal doon pero hindi niya ineexplect ang sagot.

"Sige, libre ko kayo."

"ANONG GINAGAWA SAYO NI TWEETY BIRD?!?!?"

"Hmm, Wala naman hahaha!." Napakaganda nga naman ng araw. Lalo na nung isa.

"Ganda ng wing com ah?"

"Nakalipad kasi ng mataas." Hindi nila inaasahan yung ganyang sagot ni Kai. Kadalasan pag ganyan ang joke binabatukan niya isa sakanila pero ngayon...

Sinakyan niya

Sa di inaasahan pagkakataon, papunta yung apat sa locker ng makita nila ang tropa nila Stal.

"Ano Aalis sila Jongdae at Tae--" Ang inaasahan ay sila Dae at Tae ang aalis para puntahan mga oThEr hALf pero LAHAT speechless sa nangyari.

Nilapitan ni Kai si Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo!" Lahat lumaki ang mata. Parehas na tropa nagsilakihan ang mata.

"Kai!"

Teka bat ang casual na nila?

Lima sila in total na nagsilakihan ang mata.

Gago anong nangyari?

Kaya pala manlilibre si Kyungsoo. Kaya rin pala nakikisakay na sa trip ni Jongin.

"May gagawin ka?"

"Wala naman? Bakit manlilibre ka ba?"

"Oo."

Napaputa yung tropa ni Kai doon. SILA HINDI NILILIBRE PRE.

"Ay yaman. Normal puntahan?"

"Sure! Uwian!"

"Sabay kami sainyo lunch haha bybye." Si Kai na yung unang umalis at PAREHAS SILANG MALAPAD ANG NGITI.

"Kaya pala manlilibre bati na sila." Nagtataray ng pakunyari si Stal at Min pero deep inside, masaya sila for kyung.

Dati iniiyakan yan ni Kyungsoo ngayon, rason na ng ngiti niya.

"O, paano kayo nagkaayos?"

"Naguusap kami. Dapat magmamatigas ako pero narealize ko Anong pinagkaiba ko sa ginawa niya kung magmamatigas pa ako tsaka, alam niyo naman weakness ko pag dating kay Kai eh, pag-"

"Pag lumuhod na siya, naandoon na ang puso niya."

Alam nilang dalawa. Sa lahat ng tao kay Kai siya siya sobrang soft. Alam niya ang soft spot nito.

"Hay nako Kyungsoo napaka rupok. Ingat sis ah!"

"Mag _kaibigan_ na lang kami. No more, no Less." Ayan ah, nakita niyo yan

Friends lang raw sila.

Hanggang sa huli ba yan?

"Naks Kai. Bagong bestfriend ah." Pangaasar ni Taemin habang papunta sila sa Lab.

May naalala si Kai..

"Ay Taemin. Diba may kaibigan ka? Si Soo? Anong mangyari sainyo?"

Patay. Lagot HAHAHAHAH

Nagkatinginan ni Dae at Tae dahil doon.

"Ah mamamayang Lunch! Hahaha ipapakilala ko rin sayo." Buti na lang talaga na good mood si Kai kaya di na nagtanong yun.

Medyo ligtas. See you mamayang lunch mga phar.

\----

"Hi Babe."

"Min!"

Dahil nga sabay na yung tropa nila Kai at Soo. Edi magkasabay rin yung mga may lOvE lIfE. Tatlo na lang ang naiwan na /single/ si Kyuhyun di naman talagang single.

Kay Heechul lang raw babayo.

"Ang Harot nila 'noh?" Dahil nga binalik na yung nawalang pagkakaibigan ng Kaisoo, sila na yung comfortable na naguusap.

"Ay Kai, yung about kay Soo? Hahaha kami na. Eto kasi siya." Then tinuro niya si Stal. Gulat rin si Stal doon kasi...

Sa Clean up ng Manila Bay sila na meet

"Huh? Paano?"

"Jung SOO jung real name ni babe. Diba?" Kokontra sana si stal kasi feeling niya may iBa. Pero niyakap siya ni Taemin bigla and may binulong.

Ah kaya pala

"Oo! Hahaha. Biruin mo, crush ko dati, iniwasan tapos KAMI na."

Si Kai na medyo namangha tapos si Kyungsoo napa "sana all" sa isip niya.

Krystal, dating crush lang si Taemin ngayon jowa na niya.

Sana all. SANA ALL TALAGA.

Same with Jongdae and Minseok.

SANA ALL LANG TALAGA MGA SIS.

At dahil nga sa sitwasyon. Naisip ni Kyu na pagtripan niya si Kai.

Sorry Heechul kasi magtataksil muna ako.

"Ikaw na lang single sa tropa mo, Kyungsoo. Pwede mo rin naman akong Jowain?"

AT LAHAT NG MATA NILA NAPUNTA KAY KYUHYUN. Gulat sila doon as in NAKAKAGULAT.

"Huh? Diba crush mo si Heechul?"

"Ikaw na crush ko. Tayo na lang?" Gulat na gulat talaga yung tropa nila.

Lalo na si Kai. Nagulat doon.

"Weh Kyu, nant-trip." Pangaasar ni Stal pero hinawakan ni Kyu yung kamay ni kyung.

"Seryoso ako."

"Nagugutom na ako. Baka naman?" Pag sira ni Kai doon kaya tumayo na yung apat para bumili ng pagkain. Siyemprr cargo ni Dae at Tae mga jOwA nila.

Paano si Kyungsoo?

HAHAHAHA stay Tuned.

Habang bumibili sila. Biglang lumapit si Jennie sa Table nila Stal.

"Oh anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Uy! Hindi niyo naman sinabi na best buddies pala si Kyungsoo at Kai!!" Si Minseok nakatingin lang kay Jennie. Since from the start, ayaw na niya talaga sakanya.

"Ah, Oo hahaha. Matagal tagal naman na."

"Nice to hear! Sana all.." pagkukunyaring mukmok ni Jennie pero deep inside. May request siya."

"Since best buddies pala.kayo Ni Kai, pwede patulong, Kyungsoo?"

"Hun? Saan?"

"Reto mo ako sakanya. Pleasee!?"

Tinaasan ni Minseok ng Kilay at for the nth time, nagulat ulit si Stal.

Seryoso ba si Jennie doon? Magpapatulong siya doon sa taong dating minamahal ang mahal niya.

Lahat ng mata ay naka-abang sa isasagot ni Kyungsoo.

Tanginang buhay ito...

"Sure. Hahaha."

"Really? Omg salamat Kyung!!" Feeling close pero niyakap niya si Kyung bago na humayo.

"Sis, seryoso ka ba doon?" Naninigurado lang si Minseok. Ayaw niya masaktan besty niya.

"Oo naman hahaha. Magkaibigan na lang kami ni Kai. Wala ng feelings."

Balak pa sana magsalita ni Stal pero bumalik na yung apat dala mga pagkain.

Gulat si Kyungsoo binilhan siya ni Kai ng Pagkain. Bakit hindi si Kyu? Walang pera ang gaga.

"Salamat Kai."

"Always welcome. Pambawi na rin." Nyayy.

Yung Ngiti na yun. Na miss ni kyung yAn.

"Sana Oll nililibre ni Kai." Nagpaparinig na si Taemin pero wapang paki si Kai doon.

Ayaw niya eh ba't ba?

"Umayos ka Taemin nambuburaot ka."

"Hindi ka kasi nanlilibre!"

"Eh kuri-"

"Hi!." Lahat sa lamesa nagsitahimik. May Jennie kasi sa sumulpot. Parang kabute na bigla biglang dumadating out of nowhere. Pero t-tsansing naman kasi taaga siya kay Kai.

"Oh ano nanaman ginagawa mo dito?" Sarcastic na pagkainis na tinanong ni Krystal kay Jennie.

"Mambuburaot."

"Taemin, nakahanap ka na ng katapat mo."

"Wow Armory Officer nambuburaot?" Ayan na, si Kai na yung nagsalita kaya kilig p3p3 naman si Ate mo Jennie.

"Ayan Kai, Para magkajowa ka ayan si Jennie." And for the nth time, lumaki nanaman muli mata nila Stal at Min

Teh seryoso ka ba diyan sa oplan ma fall ni Kai kay Jennie?

"Wow binabayaran ka ba ni Jennie?" Out of the blue yung pagkasabi ni Kyuhyun noon pero malakas ang tama kay Jennie.

Alam ba niya?

"Huy Hindi! Bagay naman kasi talaga si Jennie at Kai." Ang simple ng pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo. Parang wala lang sakanya. And nag bell na kaya nagsibalikan na sila sa kanikanilang calssroom but hindi parin easy sila sTal sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Hoy. Legit ba yun? Paano na date niyo mamaya?"

"Stal, hindi date yun. Friendly bond lang kasi ilang taon kaming hindi nauusap."

"Oo Hoe pero sis, gusto mo ba talaga yan pagrereto mo kay Kai?"

"Why not naman? Haha Kailangan na ni Kai ng lovelife."

"Payag ka ba na di ikaw ang love ng life niya?" Weh Minseok. Foul yan bro. Nang fo-foul ka di ka naman marunong magbasketball. Napaka bad.

"Sus. I'm over it."

"Pag na Fall ka ulit manlilibre ka ng popeyes." Banta ni Krystal sa kaibigan and heto naman si Kyungsoo. Confident bitch.

"HAHAHA. Basic Shit. Sige."

\----

Uwian na nila and magkasama na sila Kai at kyungsoo para doonsa dAtEeE na "as a friend" lang.

Pero infairness. Miss nilang dalawa ito. Mag bo-bonding lang silang dalawa tapos kung ano ano paguusapan.

Ngayon mukhang mahaba ang usapan. Matagal na panahon silang hindi nagsuap.

"Tagal rin natin hindi nagpunta dito soo, halos ilanh taon na?"

"Gago ka kasi."

"Sorry na." Naadoon lang naman sila sa lugar kung saan sila madalas mag bonding noong mga freshman pa sila. Sobrang daming ala ala dito.

Sa Manila bay.

Buti na lang ay mayroon na malapit na Tiger sugar at mcdo na parehas nilang favorite. Tiger sugar + mcnuggets ay okay na.

"Kamusta ang buhay ng walang Kim Jongin?"

"Masakit."

"Kyung.."

"Seryoso ako. Nawalan ba naman ako ng best bud."

Nagsting sa puso ni Kai yung sinabi ni kyungsoo. Guilting- guilty siya doon. Tarantado nga kasi siya.

"Sorry boss." Nag pout si Kai at umakbay kay Kyungsoo at ang cute nilang tignan dalawa.

Parang mag jowa.

And and nacutan si Kyung sa mukha ni Kai. Nasaan na yung strict na Wing com? Nasaan na?

"Oo na. Lakas ka saakin eh." At isang napakagandang ngiti ang lumitaw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Isang nguti na piling tao lang ang nakakakita.

And sa wakas rin. Narating na nila ang Manila Bat. Umupo na sila doon sa usual spot at pinagmasdang ang dagat at araw.

"Eh ikaw? Kamusta ka naman at walang Do Kyungsoo sa tabi mo?"

"Ayos lang naman. Nasaktan na rin ako." Napataas ng kilay doon si Kyungsoo. Huh? Sino nanakit sa bebe niya.

Ex bebe niya pala.

"Luh sino yan?"

"Ex ko."

"MAY EX KA? BAT DI AKO NAINFORM?"

"Kasi lowkey lang kami noon." Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo. Alam niya na dating engineering student si Kai pero ang hindi niya alam kung bakit nag med ito agad.

Ngayon malinaw na lahat.

Mamatay na nanakit kay jongin. Tangina ka. Pakyu. Dumb ass.

"Aba gago yon? Ano pangalan?"

"Chae soo, Lee Chae Soo." Wow bakit may soo sa pangalan? Kasumpang sumpang pangalan pero may soo? Taena.

"Badtrip naman yan bakit yaan jinowa mo?"

"Hindi ko rin alam?"

"O ano, mag kwento ka. Anong ginawa sayo niyang hayop na yan?"

"Her Father kasi yung dating commander ng mga officers duto. Noong up for recruitment, doon kami unang nag meet. Love at first sight yoon. Sakto rin at parehas kaming nakapasok for CAT Officer kasi kami raw yung 2nd batch ng officers para sa mga 4th year Doon kami nagsimula. Ligawan kulitan lahat hanggang sa naging kami after a year, 2nd year college na ako noon. And mas bumigat yung training namin sa taon na iyon. May pabuhat buhat na tapos idag dag mo pa yung pagkacramming ni Ms. Fajardo At nagbukas siya bigla kung anong rank ko dati noong grade 10 CAT. Noong sinabi ko na Documentary Officer lang ako. Kinabukasan yun, nagbago na siya hanggang sa nauwi sa break and her reason, we are not on the same page. Siya kasi ang Deputy corps sana ngayon kaso umalis sila Ng papa niya at nagpunta somewhere na malayo na hindi ko alam. Kaya lumipat ako sa med kasi wala na yung taonh dahilan bakit engineer kinuha ko at Kaya rin nagiba yung commander namin ng 3rd and yung mag aannounce na sila ng rank. Di ko naman inaasahan na ako yung Wing Com."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung masasaktan ba siya o maiinis. Maiinis dahil porket hindi isa sa mga commander si Kai iniwan na niya ito. Masakit yung part na "dahilan kung bakit gusto ko."

Hays. Sana all dahilan ng ngiti

"Pag nalota ko yung chae soo na yun, kakalbuhin ko yon."

Gigil si kyungsoo pero nacucutan si Jongin sa gigil face ni kyungsoo. Tumataba kasi yung cheeks.

"Pabayaan ko na yun. Nahanap ko na rin naman yung puso ko sa Med at sure na ako sa Med." Ngumiti si Kai at napatingin sa maganda sunset na nasa harap nila ngayon.

"Grabe, miss na miss ko yung ganito, soo."

"Ako rin. Matagal tagal na rin." Napakaganda ng moment. Nag b-bonding sila at tanging ang araw at dagat lang ang makakakita.

"More lile this to come pa ah?"

"Weh? Baka si Jennie na isama mo."

"Huh?" Confused si Kai. Bakit biglang may Jennie na umeksena sa magandang moment nila? KaiSoo ito Teh hindi j3nkai.

"Oh, bat may Jennie?"

"Bagay kayo 'noh. Maganda siya, pogi. CAT officer rin." Nakatingin lang si Kai sakanya at hindi makapaniwala sa sinasabi ng kaibigan.

Moved on na moved on na ah? Hindi alam ni Kai pero bakit naiinis siya doon? Eh ano naman kung ireto siya? Nirereto rin naman siya nila Kyuhyun sa iba oero bakit masakit dito?

"Di ko type yun."

"Magugustuhan mo yoon. Mayroon feature yun na katulad ni Chaesoo na wala saakin."

Gago. Bakit ganyan ka kyungsoo?

"Wala akong paki. Basta ayoko doon." Husky at napakalalim ng pagkakasabi niya na ayaw niya..

It is to hide na medyo nag sting puso niya.

Wag mo naman ako ireto sa iba, friend.

Gabi at at bawal mag stay ng matagal si Kyungsoo ayon mismo sakanya kasi kawawa raw si Tweety bird niya. Siya na nga lang inuuwian niya eh. And of course gentle man si Jongin kaya ihahatid niya /bestfriend/ niya. Hindi naman kasi put of the way since magkatabi village nila.

"Kyung, safe ba yan? Ikaw lang magisa? Welcome ka naman sa bahay eh."

"Ayos lang Jongin, naadoon naman si tweety eh." Weired pero oo na lang.

Anong magagawa ng blue bird para ipagtanggol ka? Rt and likes?

Joke hahdjaka.

Ilang minuto rin ang nakalipas bago nila marating ang mahiwagang bahay ni Kyungsoo at isang tweety bird ang nakasilip sa bintana. Parang sinasabi na welcome home.

"Sige Kai, salamat sa paghatid ah? Uwi ka na uy."

"Pasok ka na muna." Ay hala pa fall. Jowa ka teh? Dahil doon rin sa sinabi Kai. Lowkey kinilig si Kyungsoo. Tangina kasi ba't ganoon? Ahhh bawal ma fall kyungsoo bawal na bawal.

"Oo na! Bye bye na po." Papasok na sana siya kasi hinablot ni Kai yung wrist niya na kinagulat naman niya.

"Pa hug.." ay wow clingy

"Eh?"

"Sige na miss na kita." Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paasa ba siya o ano. Pero sa loob ni Kai, he really mean it. Miss na miss niya si Kyungsoo. Ramdam ng puso niya.

And hindi na niya hinintay si Kyungsoo na um-oo. Niyakap na niya agad at he made sure na yung usual hug yun Yung yakap na nasa Chest yung ulo ni Kyungsoo, naririnig mgabtinig ng puso niya tapos naaamoy ng ilong niya yung mabangong buhok.

Ang bango ng dating kay Jongin. Amoy cherry. Favorite fruit niya.

"Thank you dahil nabalik natin yung dati."

"Thank you rin." Aaminin na ni Kyungsoo na marupok siya. Napaka soft ng moment na ito para sakanilang dalawa.

At ito ang first time na tumagal ang yakap nila. Hug na sobrang raming emosyon. Halo-halong emosyon. Naghiwalay na sila sa pagkakakulong sa bisig ng isa't isa at parehas may ngiti sa kani-kanilang labi ng magkahiwalay.

"Goodnight Kyung!"

"Goodnight Kai!!."

**_CHAT_ **

**kRysTal lAndIi:**

;Huy

;Anong nangyari?

**kYuNgsOo**

DI KO SASABIHIN

**sEOK MEH**

ANGDAYA WEH

**kRysTal lAndIi:**

ANO NGA

**kYuNgsOo**

WALA NAMAN;

NORMAL NA BESTIES USAP USAP TAPOS YAKAP;

**kRysTal lAndIi**

OMG HUGS

**sEOK MEH**

Maging basher kaya ako?

**kYuNGsOo**

MANAHIMIK. NAPAKA BASHER

\----

"Yiee baka ma fall ka ulit."

"Krystal masasapak na kita!!" Walang pali si Kyungsoo doon sa dalawa niyang kaibigan na nagaaway whether na babalik ang feelings ni kyungsoo kay Kai o kaya hindi babalik.

Ang Laki ng problema nila nakakastress.

Pero, sure ba na di na babalik ang nawalang feelings? Sure na ba?

"SIGE PUSTAHAN NA LANG!!!" Biglang sumulpot sila Kyuhyun sa tabi nila pero wala si Kai.

Nasaan nanaman ang mokong?

"Ano naman ineebas niyo?"

"Pag na fall si Kyungsoo mag coconfess ako kay Heechul. pag hindi, wala." Agree ba sila?

Hindi siyempre kaya binatukan siya nila Tae

"ANG OLDIE NAMAN KYUHYUN!!" Hindi parin tinitigilan ni Taemin sapakin si kyuhyun na medyo slight lang pero mapanakit parin talaga.

Then may bumbilya na umilaw sa ulo ni Minseok na alam niya mapapakinabangan.

"Ganito na lang mga bobo."

"Pag Nahulog si Kai at Kyungsoo, manlilibre sila pareho ng Shake shack tapos Macao Tea!!" Masarap pero alam ni Minseok na Ayaw nilang dalawa na nanlilibre lalo na kung GINTO ang presyo.

Patibong.

"AYAN AYOS NA! Galing talaga ng bebe ko."

Isang halik sana sa noo ibibigay ni Dae pero bawal, offlimits raw habang ang Ate gurl na si Kyungsoo hindi natutuwa.

Hindi niya alam kung magtatagumpay siya o hindi. 50/50.

Imposible naman kasi walang ma fall kay Kai. Jowable kaya yon.

"Ano kyungsoo? Deal.or no Deal?" Hindi alam ni Kyung kung deal ba or no deal.

Pero dikit na siya doon sa "friends" na lang sila diba? Kaya naman siguro kung Deal.

Pero para sigurado. Maiipon na siya. MAHIRAP NGA KASI DI MA FALL.

"Deal."

After marinig nila Kyu,Tae at Dae ang sagot ni Kyung. Umalis na sila patungo doon sa Chem Lab para si Kai naman ganunin.

Ang matigas na loob ni Kai and they all know na confident bitch iyon sa mga sagot at decisions sa Buhay.

Malabong manlibre pero subukan.

"Hoy Kim Kai. Musta date niyo ni Kyungcutie." Halata naman na nangaasar si Kyu pero NAGTATAGUMPAY siya kasi nabwisit si Kai doon sa tawag ni Kyu. Bat ganun?

"Maayos naman. Yung usual hangout naman namin yun eh."

"Uy baka ma fall!!!"

Aba puta.

Kinuha ni Kai yung stirring rod sa tabi niya at hinampas si Taemin sa ulo. Pero slight lang para di masakit kasi mas masakit mamalo si Taemin ano.

"Naasar. HAHAHAH Natatakot ma fall." Isa pang pagatake ni Dae at talaga naaasar na si Kai. Sobrang naasar na.

"Hindi nga! Best Phar lang kami ni Kyungsoo. No more no Less."

"Pustahan na lang pre." Sinimulan na ni Kyuhyun yaan about sa pustahan. Nagkaisa na ang tropa nila at nila Stal para dito.

"O ano naman amats mo?"

"Libre mo kami sa Shake Shack at Macao tea pag na fall ka kay kyungsoo. G?"

"Ano kayo chix?"

"Oh diba friends lang kayo? Naninigurado lang bro." Nabwi-bwisit na talaga si Kai sa lakas ng amats nitong mga kaibigan niya. Pero ba't ganun? Nagdadalawang isip siya? Hindi nga siya mahuhulog pero he felt so unsure. Gusto niya sabihin agad na "Deal" pero ayaw ng bunganga niya. Nakakainis na rin.

"Bahala kayo."

"HAHA NA FALL!!"

"HINDI NGA!!!"

"DEAL OR NO DEAL?" Malapit na talaga ni Kai masapak isa isa 'tong mga kaibigan niya.

Bahala na nga.

"Deal." Pagkatapos ng rspond ni Kai. Nag high Five yung tatlo dahil tagumpay sila!! Pero s i Kai, naiinis. SOBRA.

Napakalakas ng Tama na iship kay kyungsoo. As is naman mag sa-sail barko nila.

"Paano pag nahulog ako kay Jennie?" Oof.

"Wehh akala mo naman. Wag kami Kai alam namin di mo type yun ulol." Tangina sayang. Kilalang kilala talaga siya ng tropa niya kaya pagdating sa mga ganto. hindi niya maloloko itong mga epal na ito.

"Tangina. Oo na! Papatunayan ko sainyo na mas matigas pa ako sa matigas."

Sa time na yun, nagaasaran kang silang apat pero lowkey lang dahil naandoon ang prof nila and serious matter yung tinatackle since it's all about Anatomy na. And after ng ilamg oras, they took their break na sakto kasi kasabay nila ang Engineering. Department. Nant-trip pa sila noon. Theybwe're about to shout para tawagin sila Stal pero hindi dahil gulat sila sa kasabay nila.

Si Jennie.

Sa kabilang banda naman. Nab-bwisit si Minseok dahil bAkIt mAy jEnNie? Oo medj ayaw niya si Kai for Kyung pero ayaw rin niya kay Jennie.

"Wow, tropa niyo na pala ito si Armory Officer?" Naistress lalo si Minseok dahil nagawa pa magbiro ng manliligaw niya. Di ba niya nararamdaman na bwist 'toh?

"Uy Kai, naandito si Jennie oh!!" Left eyebrow ang tinaas ni Stal at nagtataka ba't seryosong seryoso siya Na ireto si Jennie kay Kai. Ayaw talaga manlibre. Si Kai naman naiinis nanaman.

Ba't ba ang hilig niyo siya ireto kung kanikanino?

"Huy ano ba kyung!" Hindi alam kung nagpapanggap bang nahihiya si Jennie o talagang nahihiya siya? Nakakairita raw sabi ni Minseok.

"Yow, bili na kami pagkain, ano gusto niyo?" Kyuhyun lifted the tention sa athmosphere nila. Nararamdaman ng RADAR niya na bwisit si Minseok at naloloka si Krystal.

"Sama ako, Dae."

Sumama na si Minseok sa manliligaw niya kasi kAnina pa talaga siya naiirita sa presence ni Jennie. Naglandian muna ng kaunti si Tae at Stal bago tanungin kung ano kakainin.

Kai was about to ask Kyungsoo pero naunahan siya magsalita ni Kyung.

At hindi niya nagustuhan sinabi niya

"Kai, Bilhan mo si Jennie!!"

Putangina. Nakakainis na ah.

"Ikaw Kyungsoo, ano kakainin mo?"

"Wag na! Haha si Jennie bilhan mo Kai!!" Hinampas na ni Stal si Kyungsoo sa hita pero wala parin. Dedma. Disisido ireto si Jennie sa /bestfriend/

"Hay jusko, akin na pera niyo bibilhan ko kayo." Thank God at marunong makiramdam si Kyuhyun kaya nagbigay na ng cash si Jennie sakanya.

si Krystal, pinapatay na sa Tingin si Kyungsoo at si Jennie nag k-kwenntuhan lang. Hindi na nakatiis si Stal kaya nag chat na.

**_CHAT_ **

**kRyStAl lAndIi**

HOY KYUNGSOO ANO GINAGAWA MO?

**kYuNgSoO**

Wala?

**kRyStAl lAndIi**

DUMB BITCH SERYOSO KA BA SA IRERETO MO SI JENNIE ANO?!?!??!

**sEOKMEH**

Ayoko sa ugali niyang Armory Officer na yan.

**kYuNgSoO**

Uy grabe kayo kay Jennie ah;

Mabait naman siya eh;

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

DI KA BA NASASAKTAN SIS?

**kYuNgsOo**

Luh bakit naman?

**sEOK MEH**

;DI KO KAYO SHIP NI KAI PERO AYOKO NAMAN SI JENNIE PARA KAY KAI.

;LIKE TANGINA NAPAKA PABEBE AND I BET HINDI RIN SIYA TYPE NI KAI. ANG ;ISSUE KO DITO AY PWEDE BA WAG YON SUMASABAY SAATIN?!?!?

**kYuNgSoO**

Para naman macrush back si Jennie

**sEOKMEH**

Di siya type ni Kai

\- Jongdae

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

Oo nga. Di siya type ni Kai

**kYuNgSoO**

Luh Paano niyo naman nasabi yon?

 **sEOK MEH  
** DIBA DAPAT MAS ALAM MO YON?

**kYuNgSoO**

Ang type niya sexy, matapang,palaban at may panagarap sa buhay;

Ayan type niya. Mayroon naman lahat si Jennie niyan;

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

;OO PERO WALA SA TYPE ANG PEBEBE AT MAARTE

;Kaya armory officer lang yan si Jennie kasi sobra ang kaartihan niyan nung training eh.

**sEOK MEH**

Tsaka it describes more about you

\- Jongdae

**kYuNgSoO**

BAT SI JD KASALI?

 **sEOK MEH**  
;EH BAKIT BA?!?!?!?

;Di kami sabay ni Dae naadiyan si Jennie. Maglalampungan kami.

**kYuNgSoO**

MALANDI

**kRyStAL lAnDiI**

;Umayos ka Kyung. Nasa tabi mo lang ako

;Buti naandito si Kyuhyun para iligtas tayo dumb fuck.

\---

After ng paguusap nila sa GC nagpapatayan na silang dalawa sa tingin at si Jennie sa Tabi nawe-weirdohan sakanilang dalawa.

Parang mga tanga amputa.

"Pag namatay si Krystal Kyungsoo sinasabi ko sayo."

"Wag kang epal Taemin baka iksw patayin ko."

"Tama na, kain na tayo, Kyung." Naghambaan muna silang dalawa bago magsitigil talaga. And di niya ineexplect na may pagkain sa harap niya.

Hindi naman siya nagbigay ng pera ah?

"Kainin mo yan." Out of the blue sinabi ni Kai and that made Stal and Tae squel (lowkey)

"Huh? Diet ako."

"Weh Kyungsoo Pakipot ka pang hayop ka tapos magrereklamo sa Classroom na nagugutom." Never ending na ata ang pagaaway nila Stal at Kyungsoo kasi malapit na talaga magupin ni Kyung ng buhok si Stal.

"Ano? Kakainin mo babayaran mo ako?"

"Kakainin po boss."

Ayan ang weakness ng isang Kyungsoo. Maglabas ng pera. And there's a hint of jealousy narin kay Jennie na buti pa si Kyungsoo binilhan siya without him asking.

Pero walang magagawa si Jennie, kaibigan niya si Kai.

"Pahingi ako Kyung." Jennie used her "maamong" mukha to Have some food na binili ni Kai.

Pero Krystal is a bitch. The last piece of kyung's food na dapat kukunin ni Jennie ay kinuha ni Stal at sinubo directly sa bunganga ni Kai.

SHIT NAKAGATAN NA NI KYUNGSOO YOON.

INDIRECT KISS!!!

"Ay gago Krystal, Kay Jennie yun eh."

"Bakit? Bawal na rin ba tikman ni Kai ang binili niya para sayo?"

Tangina. Napakataray ni Krystal. Paano kaya nakaya ni Taemin Ito?

"Pre ang wild ng jowa mo." Binigyan ni Stal ng thumbs up si Kyuhyun kadi alam niya kung bakit bitch siya.

"Ay, Una na ako ah? May klase pa kami eh. Bye Kyungsoo!! Bye rin Kai." Then umalis na si Jennie. Si Krystal nainis like, how ungreatful she is.

"Wait, Nasaan sila Minseok at Dae?"

"Humiwalay. Ayaw ni Minseok sa palaka."

Gets ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Krystal pero yung tatlong lalaki nakatunganga. Ano raw?

"Di niyo gets wag na kayo maistress hahaha." Tinignan nanaman ni Stal si Kyungsoo ng masama and he know na tatalakan nanaman siya mamaya.

On the Other hand. Kai, gets niya lahat ng nangyayari Hindi lang siya nagsasalita pero HE KNOWS na ayaw nila minseok at Stal kay Jennie. So he is. Pero kaya kanina pa siya walang imik kasi naiinis siya.

Mas nakakainis yung pagreto ni Kyungsoo sakanya kay Jennie kaysa sa pagreto ni Kyuhyun sakanya kay Kyungsoo.

"Una na ako." Walang emosyon na nagpaalam si Jongin at humayo. Nakakafrustrate.

"Anong problema nun?" Taemin asked and all of them looked at Kyungsoo.

They all know na si Kyungsoo ang higit nakakakilala kay Jongin kung bakit siya ganun.

"Bad trip yun." Kyungsoo replied but all of them are clueless, exept one.

Kyuhyun.

"Susundan ko."

\--

Si Kai, parang tanga sa loob ng CAT room. Hinahagis jagis sa Pader yung table tennis ball. So basically nagkakalat siya doon.

"Hoy."

"Luh Kyuhyun."

"Ba't ka badtrip?"

"Di kaya." Nagkatinginan pa silang dalawa sa loob ng room. Kilala ni Kai si Kyuhyun, Since cocc oa sila noong 1st year, Never siya nagkakamali sa mga akala niya. As in never.

"Oo na puta."

"Aba, Ba't badtrip si wing com?"

"Si Kyungsoo kasi. Nirereto ako kay Jennie." Tangina napakababaw ng dahilan. Nireto lang yun pero ibang iba ang reaksyon.

"Nirereto ka naman namin sa iba pero ba't sobra inis mo?"

"Ewan!!" Natatawa na si Kyuhyun kasi parang bata na kung umasta si Kai ngayon. Talo pa ata mga sanggol mag maktol.

"Nasasaktan ka ba kasi nirereto ka ni Kyungsoo?"

"HOY!!"

"Ba't nasigaw? Affected? Totoo?"

"H-hindi..." Nag shutter. Napaka bobong move Jongin. NAPAKANG BOBONG MOVE.

"Huli ka balbon!!" Na frustrate lalo si Kai at nagpulot na ng nga pingpong ball na kinalat niya since wala na siyang mahagis.

"Ikaw ha. Nafa-fall."

"Manahimik ka Kyuhyun. Hindi pa ako sigurado."

\---

Naglalakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa locker niya at nakasalubong niya ang nagtatakbuhan na kabatch niya from different strands, anong nangyayari?

He was about to ask one pero yung Flight Leader ng Delta ang huli niyang nakita.

"Ma'am anong nangyayari?"

"Wing com."

Wing com? Si Kai? Anong nangyayari?

"Bravo 1st ka diba?"

"Ah- opo."

"Pinapatawag lahat ni Wing com at ni SD. Lahat ng batch. Kaya halika na." Ang nakisabay na siya sa takbuhan. Nakakagulat naman ito sis.

Naandoom kagat sa Gym yung batch nila. Hindi by flight ang pila, random lang and naadoon yung sa wing Staff sa likod ni Kai at yung ibang Officers nasa ibaba ng stage ng gym.

For some reason ay kinakabahan siya. Ano kayang mangyayari?

"Tomorrow. I advice na walang male-late. We will be having a trip to the Military base to start the rifle training. All classes will be cancelled. Bring extra clothes and shoed." Announce ni S4 sakanila. Lahat nagulat doon. Kakaiba. Ibang iba sa grade 10 CAT. Tunay na baril hahawakan nila. And that scares kyungsoo. Ayaw niya maging dahilan ng pagbagsak ng Bravo 1st kasi he cant hold a gun.

Natatakot parin siya after ten Years.

Dismissed na sila kaya pabalik na siya sa locker niya para kunin yung mga gamit na iuuwi niya.

Bubuksan na sana niya yung locker pero someone called him. Si Kai.

"Kyungsoo. Ayain kita mamaya." Aya nanaman?

"Ayoko. May gagawin ako."

"Ano yun?"

"Physics."

"Tulungan kita." Weh Jongin, linyahan ng mga pa fall yan.

"Ayoko kumain rin sa restau--"

"Doon tayo sa bahay mo."

May magagawa pa ba si Kyungsoo? Lowkey gusto niya rin naman at MAPILIT yan si Kai, alam niya na hindi siya titigilan ng /bestfriend/ niya.

"Oo na. Agahan mo na lang uwi kasi may Rifle thing pa bukas hahaha."

"Kahit ma late ako hindi sila aalis. Wala ang Wing com." Ang kapal ng mukha. Kinareer pagiging wing com.

Perl okay lang yun bagay naman sakanya. HAHAAHAHHA.

"Gutom ka? Bonchon, libre ko."

"Ako manlilibre." For the firstime after ilang years. Manlilibrr na si Kyungsoo at kay KAI niya lamg ginawa yoon.

Iba talaga pag Kim Jong In.

"Wow, salamat sa Libre!!"

"Pasalamat ka talaga." Ang taray pero ayos lang kay Kai yun. Si kyungsoo lang ata yung taong mataray na bibo na napagtitiisan ni Kai. Iba rin ang kamandag ni Kyungsoo na kay Kai lang tumatalab.

BAKIT KAYA GANOON?

Nakabili na sila sa Bonchon and nasa bahay naril sila Ni kyungsoo. Sumalubong nanaman si Blue tweety bird na iba na ngayon ang tingin kay Kai. Parang mangangain ng tao.

Well, masarap naman si Kai.

"Sorry Magulo ah? Hqhaha tinatamad ako maglinis eh."

"Paano ka kaya nakakatagal sa bahay ng Magisa."

"Sanay ako magisa." Hindi rin alam ng sistema ni Kai kung bakit siya nag pout and BITCH!! Natunaw puso ni Kyungsoo doon. Napaka cute ang sarap ibulsa.

Nagsimula na si Kyungsoo sa pagagawa niya ng assigment niya sa Physics habang si Jongins nakatunganga lang sa TV at nanonood ng Salamat Doc sa Fox Filipino.

Kahit pa nanonood si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung ba't mas trip niya pagmasdan si Kyungsoo na naiistress Pero di niya rin kaya makita si Kyungsoo na nai-istress.

"Hoy."

"Maka hoy ka?" Natawa si Kai dahil nakahamba na siya batuhin ng calculator.

Tangina ang cute.

"Bakit ka ba naii-stress diyan?"

"Kasi naman si Ms. Alonzo hindi binigay yung derivation ng formula for Frequency."

Buti na lang alam ni Kai yoon kaya inexplain niya kay Kyungsoo. Habang nag e-explain si Kai, nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo sa mukha niya habang umiinom ng ice tea.

Gago ang pogi talaga.

Pero nangingibabaw sakanya na wag siya mahulog ulit. Dahip bukod sa ayaw niyang Manlibre. Ayaw na niya masaktan ulit. Doon na lang raw siya kay Jennie. Mas bagay raw silang dalawa.

Although nalatulala siya sa mukha niya, nagets naman niya kung paano na iderive yung formula.

"Uy!"

"Ano--"

He was speechless sa nangyari.

Nalgayan kasi ng ketchup yung ilong ni Kyungsoo. And laking gulat niya na pinusan yoon ni Kai.

Hindi tissue, panyo o thumb ang ginamit ni Kai para punasan iyon.

Yung hem ng shirt niya. Tinaas niya yun para mapunasan ang ilong ni Kyungsoo kaya naman nakita niya yung aBsS Tangina nung huli niyang nakita ito medyo flat pa ngayon. Bato bato na teh. Ang sarap kagatin rawr.

"Tangina Kai! May Tissue naman!"

"I dont use tissue."

"Okay edi wow. Salamat, gets ko na hehez." After that, tahimik na ang buong paligid at tangin TV at si Tweety bird na lang ang maingay sa bahay niya.

Ilang oras na rin ang nakalipas, busy parin sa panonood si Kai ng Medical Shows. Then naramdaman niya bumigat ang Right shoulder niya 10:44 pm, almost 11 pm. Kaya nakatulog na si Kyungsoo at bumagsak na sa balikat niya.

Nag froze si Kai sa pwesto niya na dapat hindi naman. At yung puso niya, may fun run ata sa sibrang bilis ng takbo.

Gusto na niya buhatin si Kyungsoo papunta sa sarling kwarto, Pero hindi gumagalaw katawan niya. Para bang, gusto niya yung position?

"Hay Kyungsoo..."

What he did is nilagay niya yung right arm niya sa waist ni Kyung at inayos ang pagkakasandal niya sa balikat then sumandal siya sa sandalan ng couch para comfortable silang dalawa.

Alam niya na hindi nakakatulog si Kyungsoo ng walang kayakap, kaya nung nag flinch siya at yakapin si Kai. Pinabayaan na lanh niya.

Gusto rin naman kasi ni Kai

"Sleep well. Di ako aalis." Hinaplos haplos niya yung matabang cheeks ni Kyungsoo

Tangina

"NaHulog na ata ako sayo."

\-----

Nangawit si kyungsoo kaya nagising siya sa mahimbing niyang pagkakatulog. at laking Gulat niya na katabi niya si Kai at naandoon sila sa Couch, yakap ang isa't isa.

Tangina gago.

"Tangina tweety bird ba't di mo ako ginising?" Kinuha niya yung celphone Niya para tignan kung anong oras na.

4am.

7am call time nila sa school papunta sa Military Base.

"Kai, gising na." Hindi naman tulog mantika kaya agad agad na nagising.

Sinadya talaga ni Kai matulog kasmaa si Kyung. Unang tulog niya na comfortable siya sa totoo lang.

"Huy! Umuwi ka na! Magaayos ka pa, anong oras na rin."

"Mag ayos ka na."

"What?"

"Sabay tayong pupunta sa school."

**_CHAT_ **

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

HOY NASAAN KA NA KYUNGSOO

**kYuNgSoO**

Secret

**sEOK MEH**

;LUH GAGO KA BA

**;kRyStAl lAnDiI**

;ANONG ORAS NA. NAANDITO NA SI SD

**kYuNgSOo**

Okay lang yan, Di naman kayo aalis pag wala yung wing com diba?

**sEOK MEH**

HUH

NAANDITO NA WING COM

**kRyStAl lAnDI**

;Wala pa wing com, Min...

 **;** DONT TELL ME MAGKASAMA KAYO NI KAI?

**kYuNgSoO**

_[six hugging face emoji]_

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

MAHAROT

**sEOK MEH**

TRAYDOR KA KYUNGSOO

Five minutes na lang ang natitira bago sila umalis. At wala parin si Kyungsoo at si Wingcom. Lahat nagtataka kasi, ngayon lang na late si Wing Com sa call time?

"Krystal."

"Ano nanaman Jennie?"

"Nasaan si Kyungsoo?"

"Wow? hindi na nasaan si Kai?" After sabihin ni Krystal yoon, dumating na si Wing com at laking gulat ni Jennie,

Kasama niya si Kyungsoo?

Bakit?

"Sakto. Pwede na tayo umalis." Sabi ni SD sakanilang lahat, pinasakay na ni SD ang mga trainees sa Bus, two flights per bus so magkasama aang 1st at 2nd flight Each squadron and kasama nila ang squadron commander. Yung mga flight leaders at iba pang officers, nasa iisang bus kasama si SD.

So, magkasama si Stal at Taemin.

"Kai, Tabi---"

"Pwede ka ba makatabi? Ang tapang, Jennie asked Kai na medyo kinabwisit ni Jongdae.

Luh close kayo? How dare you agawan ako upuan ah.

"Dito ka na." Buti na lang may Kyuhyun pa to save Jongdae from all this stress. Taena nakachansing si Jennie.

Krystal ang Taemin is not happy about that.

LOYAL SILA SA SHIP NILA.

On the other Hand. Ayun si Minseok hinahampas hampas si Kyungsoo. He is mad as fuxk.

"Tangina ka napakalandi mo! Bumigay ka naman hayop ka!!"

"HOY?! Nagsabay lang maharot na?"

"Yung Emoji mo pang maharot!"

Ugh, naiistress si Kyungsoo kay Minseok. Ang ingay.

"Kailan mo balak tumahimik?"

"Pag inamin mo na maharot ka."

"Never!"

"Alam mo magiging ship ko na kayo ni Kai!" Thank God dahil mahina ang pagkasabi ni Minseok nung last part kundi pAtAy siya.

"Omg stop!"

"You cant!!!"

Buong biyahe nagaasaran si Minseok at Kyungsoo pero napagod rin naman sila kaya nagtulog na lang sa biyahe. Habang tulog, may isang Krystal Jung na nagchachat sa GC nila.

Nag rarant na si ate girl

**_CHAT_ **

**kRySTAL lANdiI**

;HOY HINDI AKO NATUTUWA DITO!!

;NASAAN KAYO HAYOP

;TANGINA DAOAT AKO NA LANG NASA BUS HINDI SI SQUAD COM

;MAGKATABI SI JENNUE AT KAI NAIINIS AKO

;MAINIS KA MINSEOK

;KYUNGSOO MAGSELOS KA

;UGH NAKAKAINIS PUTANGINA TALAGA

After ilang oras, nakarating na silang sa Military Base at naghahanda na lajat para bumaba sa bus yung mga students.

Minseok decided to check his phone kasi sabog na sabog ang notifs

At nakita niya chat ni Krystal.

Putangina friend. Nakakapanggigil talaga.

"Kyungsoo!!!" Pinakita niya agad kay Kyungsoo yung message. Ang uneexpect ni Minseok ay magseselos ito pero hindi. Nakakagulat sinabi niya.

"Buti naman at nagkakamabutihan sila."

The fuck sis?

"Seryoso ka?"

"Bakit hindi? Bagay naman sila ni Jennie."

"Alam mo. Tangina ka. Tara na."

"BRAVO 1ST FLIGHT, HUMANAY." Pinapahanay na ng mga flight leaders ang bawad squad para sa Rifle training nila. Alpha 1st na ang nagsimula at sunod na ang bravo kaya kabadong kabado na si Kyungsoo.

Tapos ang masaklap pa. Hindi Si Krystal ang mag t-train kung hindi ang ibang officers. Hands off ang Flight leader dito. Pwede na iexempt si Kyungsoo kunh si Krystal pero hindi. Airgroup officers at Armory officer ang incharge sa ganito.

"Kyung. Sabihin mo kaya?"

"Kakayanin ito Min. Ayoko maging kulelat ang Bravo 1st dahil saakin." Sa totoo lang. Hindi alam ni Kyung kung paano makakasurvive.

Bahala na si Batman.

"Bravo 1st!!" Tinawag na sila ng 2nd AG admin officer. Si Jennie ang nagbibigay ng rifle sa bawat student. Nilapag niya lang ang mga rifle sa harap at kanya-kanyang kuha ito.

Pero hindi magather ni Kyungsoo yung lakas ng loob. Hindi pa niya kaya.

"Cadet Do. Hawakan mo na." Ang stern ng tono ni Jennie. Ang bossy.

"Sabi ko hawakan mo na." Pero hindi parin nagalaw si Kyungsoo Hindi niya kaya

"Sabi ng Hawakan eh" Kinuha niya yung Rifle sa lapag at sapilitan pinapahawak kay Kyungsoo

He's trying his best na wag maluha or mag break down dahil nararamdamn niya na nahahawakan na niya yung Rifle.

Please save me.

"Cadet Do."

"Mate." Nakahinga ng maluwag si Minseok sa pwesto buti na lang naligtas na kaibigan niya. Minulat ni Kyungsoo yung mata niya at ayun si Kai kasama si Stal papunta sakanila.

Thank God dumating ka.

"Pull out."

"Mate."

"Kailangan ko siya."

Umalis na si Kyungsoo sa hana at sinundan na si Kai kung saan man sila pupunta.

Medyo kinikilig siya doon sa sinabi ni Kai na _"kailangan ko siya."_

Ano kaya meaning nun?

Ang inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ay may iuutos si Kai pero dinala siya sa isang tahimik sa lugar sa base.

"Kai.."

"Sabi ni Stal di mo kayang humawak ng Baril." And after he said that. Nag break down na si Kyungsoo and it hurts Kai.

Dahil sa reflex. Niyakap niya agad si Kyungsoo at pinabayaan umiyak sa dib dib niya lahit nababasa na yung gou.

"Kyung.."

"Hindi ko talaga kaya. Pinipilit ko kanina kaso hindi talaga." Matagal na kaibigan na si Kai pero ito ata ang hindi niya alam. Bakit kaya?

Umupo sila sa damuhan pero yakap parin nila ang isa't isa. Hindi kaya ni Kai bitawan ito. Lalo na pag ganito si Kyung.

"May Hoplophobia ako. Takot ako sa baril, humawak ng baril at sa putok ng baril." Pag open ni Kyungsoo sakanya. Hinangod niya lang non-stop yung likod niya para kahit papaano ay umayos yung pakiramdam niya.

"10 Years ago. Na hostage kami sa bus papuntang Baguio I was with tita and mom that time. Tapos yung Hostage taker, ginawa akong bait sa mga pulis na one wrong move mamamatay ako. Pero nagawa ng paraan ng police para makawala ako then nawitness ko sila magpatayan sa harap ko."

Kaya pala ayaw mag Officer ni kyungsoo noon ng inaya niya ito. Ito pala ang dahilan at hindi niya alam na may ganiting nangyarinkay Kyungsoo.

Tangina nasaktan si Jongin doon.

"Kaya salamat sa pagligtas. Sobrang salamat."

"Kahit ano, para sayo."

And After that moment, bumalik na sila sa training at hindi sumali si Kyungsoo doon at ginawa na lang siyang assistant ni Kai dahil marami rin siyang ginagawa for CAT.

And also that Day. May nrealize si Kai.

Ang tanga tanga niya.

\----

Taemin, Kyuhyun, at Jongdae. Hindi nila alam kung bakit nasa MOA sila at pinapunta sila ni Kai. Kasalukuyan nasa Starbucks sila. Hindi rin sila bumili ng drinks kasi sabi ni Boss. Wag bibili.

"Tagal naman ni Kai bat ganoon?"

Naiinip na si Kyuhyun. Maarte kasi at ayaw ng pinaghihintay ng matagal.

"Yow, ayun na si Kai." Nagsitayuan sila at sinalubong si Kai na may dalang paper bag, shake shack?

"Tara sa Macao." Silang tatlo natulala. Nanlibre si Kai? Himala.

"Ha? Ano meron?" Ang nagpasimuno ng hamon ay nakalimutan.

"Bahala kayo tangina." Matalas memory ni Taemin. Walang tatalo.

"AH!! GAGO KAI SERYOSO?"

"ANO YUN TAE?"

"Mga bobo nakakastress kayo." Ilang minuto pa nakalipas bago ma gets ni Dae at Kyu kung bakit manlilibre si Kai.

"HALA TANGINA SABI NA!!"

"BINATA NA SI JONGIN!!!" Nagce-celebrate yung tatlo pero si Kai nakangiti lang. Lowkey nakakakilig kasi.

Ano ba yun?

"NAHULOG NA SI KAI KAY KYUNGSOO!!! WOHOOOOO."

"Napakaingay putangina." Naiistress si Kai sakanilang lahat. Nasa public place naghiihyawan talo pa mga babae.

"Bro,Kailan pa?"

"After ng Rifle training."

"Gago isang linggo na pala nakallipas?" After kasi ng training. SInort out niya muna yung nararamdaman niya Para kay Kyung at sinigurado na hindi ito puppy love or ano. At sigurado na talaga siya na nahulog na siya dito. Narealize niya rin na isang malaking Tanga ang pagiwas niya dati.

Kung hindi niya sana iniwasan, Sana sila na ngayon.

"Pero mga pre. Wag niyo muna sabihin sa iba please? Gusto ko kasi sa labi ko mismo niya malalaman. Hindi sa iba."

"Sure bro! Makakaasa ka saamin!" Lahat sila sa tropa sana may jowa na. kaso Torpe si Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun torpe kaya ayan, 7th wheel."

Kanina pa nakatulala si Kyungsoo habang nag kaklase yung prof niya. Wala rin kasi pumapasok sa isip niya.

These past few days, naninibago siya kay Kai. Parang iba?

Pero mas naninibago siya sa sarili niya. Tangina bumabalik ba feelings niya?

"HOY KYUNGSOO!"

"HA?"

"Lunch na." Ah lunch na. Tangina nadala sa mga iniisip niya.

Nagsimula kasi ito after ng rifle training. Dapat isagad pa niya ang pagreto niya kay Jennie.

Para hindi na siya malito. At sakto pag labas ng classroom, naandoon sila Kai. Atbiba ang aura ni Kai ngayon.

Mas pumopogi si wing com ah.

Erase erase. Bawal bawal.

"Uy! Kita niyo si Jennie?" At naistress nanaman si Krystal at minseok.

/Ba't ba kasi hinahanap mo yun?/

"Ba't mo ba laging hinahanap yun?" Tanong ni Kai sakanya. "Para sayo. Para maging kayo ganoon." Lahat ng katropa ni Kai ay nagsilakihan ang mata.

Pre, nireto ka sa iba.

Nasaktan si Kai doon. Pinamimigay na siya ng taong gusto niya itago

"Seryoso ka ba?"

"Oo Kai. Mas bagay kayo."

Mas bagay tayo.

"Tara na putcham sana di natin makita si Jennie." Naiistress na si Minseok kay Kyungsoo. Ilang veses na nila pinagsabihan ni Stal lero hindi sumusunod.

Sinubukan nila kay Tweety bird pero ayaw parin.

Pagkapasok nila ng canteen. Lahat sila nagulat sa nadatnan nila. Si Jennie, nakaupo na sa usual place nila at hinihintay sila. Feeling close amputa.

"Hi!"

"Aba anong ginagawa mo dito? Linta ka ba dikit ka ng dikit kay kyungsoo?" Pagtataray ni Krystal. Alam ni Jennie na ayaw ni Stal at Minseok sa existence niya.

Pero malakas ang kapit niya Kay Kyungsoo.

"Stal.."

"Dae. Bili tayo." Inaya ni Minseok yung manliligaw niya. Isa lang ibigsabihin nun. Hindi siya sasabay sakanila.

Ayaw na rin ni Stal sumabay pero kailangan ng patnubay at gabay ni kyungsoo baka kung ano gawin.

"Kyung, samahan mo ako."

"Si Jennie na lang." Hawak na ni Kai kamay ni Kyungsoo para itayo pero tinaboy nanaman ulit siya.

Tangina nakakabadtrip.

"Maiiwan na kami ni Krystal dito." Ang seryso ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya. Pero sige.

May gagawin siya. Magkasabay sila lumakad ni Jennie at nasa harap nila si Kyu at Tae. Jennie is trying her bestbientertain si Kai pero hindi. Loyal siya.

"Wait. Diyan ka lang." Bilin niya kay Jennie at may sinabi/ inutos sa dalawa.

"Pre. Bili kayo dalawang siomai at rice. Isa saakin at kay kyung. Yung kay Kyung Damihan niyo toyo at chili sauce."

"Luh? San ka pupunta?"

"Kakausapin si Jennie."

Dinala ni Kai si Jennie sa open field ng school. Malayo ang disyamce nila para iwas issue sa lahat.

Kilala niya mga tao. Nakita lang kayo magkausao, issue na yun.

"Bakit mo ako gusto kausapin?"

"Sandali lang naman. Gusto ko lang sabihin na Hindi kita magugustuhan." Ang straight forward, pero ayun talaga.

"Kaya sabihin mo kay kyungsoo, tigilan na niya yung paglalakad niya sayo."

"Ayoko." Ha? Tangina?

"Gagawin ko lahat para magustuhan mo ako, Kai."

"Jennie. Wala kang magagawa. Nakasettle yung puso ko sa iisang tao."

Umalis na si Kai at hinayaan si Jennie doon. Hindi na rin niya pinatagal ang usapan kasi wala naman na dapat pagusapan. Bumalik na siya sa table.nila at sinabi na niYa kay Jongdae na wala si Jennie kaya pwede na ulit sila sumabay ng nilalagawan niya.

"Oh? Nasaan si Jennie?"

"Wala na hahaha. Hindi na sasaby yun." Sumigla mukha ni Stal sa dalang good news ni Kai. Pero curious siya.

Paano niya napaalis yun?

"Kai. Ba-"

"At kyungsoo. Wag mo na irereto sakin yoon. Hindi ko siya gusto at kahit kailan, hindi ko magugustuhan yun."

Cold yung pagkakasabi ni kai doon. Nakakatakot at nakakakaba. Hindi pa halos nilang lahat nakikita kung paano magalit si Kai ng todo.

"Oo nga naman Kyungs. Wag mo na ireto kay Kai yun. Hindi bagay ang palaka sa tao." Thank God at si Kyuhyun naandito para ilift ang mood.

"Totoo kyu! Napakaarte kasi nakakairita. Bakit kaya naging officer yoon?" Lift na nga yung mood, nagtatawanan na sila lalo na ng bumalik na si Dae at Min.

Pero kay Kyungsoo, hindi.

Feeling niya nag guiguilty siya.

Kailangan niya makausap si Kai.

Natapos na silang lahat kumain. Since maaga ang time kaya umalis na sila ng Canteen. Silang lima, naguusap usal. Nagpapaka 5th wheel si Kyuhyun pero sa likod nila. Magkasama si Kai at kyungsoo.

"Kai.. sorry? Nao-offend ka ba sa pagreto ko." Out of the blue na sinabi ni Kyungsoo

"Hindi ako nao-offend."

/Nasasaktan kasi ako./

"Weh?"

"Oo nga." Ang hirap paniwalaan ni Kai sa sinabi niya. Sobrang hirap.

"Hay nako Kyungsoo. Hindi nga! Isa pang pout sige." Naka pout kasi si Kyungsoo ngayon.

Dati nag p-pout na siya sa harapp ni Kai pero hindi pa Sobrang phipped si Kai noon unlike ngayon. Tangina.

"Sige na sabi mo. Wag ka na magagalit saakin..." after that so called masinsinan na paguusap. Natatawanan na sila at nakisama narin yung lima.

Pero little they dont know may nanood kay Kai at Kyung.

Nagseselos siya.

\----

Uwian na. Nasa bench ng gym si Kyungsoo kasama si Minseok at hinihintay nila si Kai at Jongdae dahil nag form yung Officers at

Thursday bukas kaya may from rin sila.

And nagtataka si Kyungsoo bakit bungi yung hanay ng officers,

May nawawala.

"Min, sino nawawala sakanila?"

"Teh seryoso ka ba diyan? Paki ko sa nawawala. Si Jong Dae lang mahal ko sakanila."

"Susumbong kita kay Stal. Di mo pala mahal ah." And they there are again. Nagaasaran nanaman sila kung sino ayan at ayun.

Pero someone interulted them

"Kyungsoo"

And It's Jennie. Siya ang nawawala kaya bungi ang officers.

At naurat nanaman si Minseok kasi nakita namaman niya si Jennie. Naiistress siya.

"Ano yun?"

"Usap tayo."

"Ano naman paguusapan niyo ni Kyungsoo?" Ang taray ni Minseok pero ganoon talaga siya pag ayaw niya sa tao.

"Ay, nais ko lang sabihin na wag mo itigil yung paglakad saakin kay Kai ah? Pakiramdam ko kasi ma fa-fall siya." Tangina.

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Minseok.

"Luh ate girl? Desperada ka kay Jongin? Di ka nga raw type ba't di ka matigil? Ilang sampal ba ng katotohanan gusto mo?"

"Masama ba? Mahal ko."

"Kaya nga. Pag mahal mo hahayaan mo maging masaya." Nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo sa gitna nila Minseok at jennie.

Pinagiisipan niya ng mabuti.

Baka kasi magalit si Kai pag pinagpatuloy niya. Pero naawa rin naman siya kay Jennie,

"Magiging masaya naman siya saakin? Mafafall siya kaya konti na lang"

"Putang ina baliw ka na Nagtataka ako bakit tumanggao yan si SD na baliw na officer? Putangina" And naoffend na si Jennie doon

"Excuse me?"

"Dumaan ka at mag form ka na doon para mafeel mo pa na officer ka"

"How dare you. Bakit ba ayaw mo? May Jongdae ka na diba?"

"Hindi ko trip si Kai kaya hindi ko papatulan yon."

"Okay naman kay Kyungsoo yoon! Wala naman siyang gusto kay Kai eh! Diba kyung?" Nagkatinginan sila ni Minseok. Ayusin mo sagot mo.

"Haha okay lang. Irereto pa kita."

"Bitch you failed."

"Haha kahit anong reto ni Kyungsoo sayo hindi ka papatulan ni Kai kasi desoerada ka." Hindi na mapipigilan si Minseok pag nangigil.

"Nangiinis ka?"

"Sinasampal kita ng katotohanan." Malapit na sugurin ni Jennie at sakto naman, tapos na mag form ang Officers kaya nakaharang agad si Stal. Pero kahit wala si Stal jaya ni Minseok yoon. Palaka ka lang.

"Anong problema mo?" Si Krystal na nagsabi, nakasunod naman doon sila Taemon sa likod at si Jongdae agad pinuntahan si Minseok.

"Wala. Kyungsoo ah."

After Jennie said that, umalis na siya. "Ano sabi?"

"Desperada masyado ka---"

"Sabi niya bakit raw kami nanood sa form niyo." Nainis si Minseok. Tangina bakit di sinabi ang totoo?

"Eh bakit beast mode si Min?" Jongdae asked. Halata naman na namamaril na ng tingin si Minseok at si Stal hindi naniniwala.

"Kasi pinapaalis kami kaya nainis si Minseok." Naniwala lahat ng lalaki sa palusot ni Kyungsoo maliban sa dalawa.

Handa na ng messenger ni kyung.

Hinantid na ng mga may jowa jowa nila then umuwi ng magisa si Kyuhyun since iba ang way niya pauwi.

So ang natirang maglalakd ay si Kyungsoo at Kai. Pero di talaga sila naglalakad kasi nakasakay sila sa Bus ngayon. Nakaktamad.

Nasa bus sila ngayon at ang weird ni Kai kasi tintignan kamay ni Kyungsoo. Gusto ba niya hawakan o ano?

"Mahaba kuko mo Kyungsoo."

"Oh ano naman ngayon?"

"May Form bukas. Akin na gupitin ko." Ang weird ni Kai. Sino ba naman ang tao na kukuhan ka?

"Luh gago seryoso ka ba?"

"Mukha ba akong nagbibiro?" Kokontra na sana si Kyungsoo pero huli na. Kinuha na ni Kai ang kamay niya at kinukuhan na siya.

Tangina saan galing yoong nail Nailcutter? Lagi bang may dala yun?

"Haba ng kuko. Paano ka kaya nakatakas noon?"

"Kasi I'm Do Kyungsoo."

"Soon to be kim Kyungsoo." Mahina lang sinabi ni Kai yoon pero hindi nakalusonsa tenga ni kyungsoo yoon. Pero mur mur lang naringin niya.

"Ha?"

"Hay labyu."

Putangina.

Gulat si Kyungsoo doon lalo na si Kai. Di niya inaasahan masabi yun.

"Luh bobo."

"Boboo ng buhay mo." Puta. Naistress si Kyungsoo doon pero kinikilig rin siya. Saan naman niya nakuha mga banat niya?

"Gusto ko ng Empi kyung.."

"Luh? Ba't naman?"

"Gusto ko ng empiraso ng puso mo."

"Magkuko ka na lang diyan!!!"

Natatawa si Kai sa Sarili. Pasimple nabanat sa taong gusto niya at nahahawakan yung kamay. Ibang klase pag wing com talaga.

Ilang minuto lang ay natapos na niya kukuhan at nakababa na rin sila sa dapat nila babaan at naglalakad na sila papunta kanila Kyungsoo Ihahatid niya bebe niya syempre. Alangang Kai ito ano.

"Oh ayan na inyo Kai oh."

"Ihahatid kita."

"Kaya ko na saili ko."

"Bahala ka." Pinabayaan na lang si Kyungsoo si Kai. Hinawakan kasi bigla kamay niya ang he froze. He cant think straight at the moment. And ayan na ang puso niya. Hindi niya inaasahan. Hindi pwede. Bawal.

Para siya kay Jennie hindi saakin.

Tahimik sila naglakad hanggang nakarating sa bahay ni Kyung. Bibitas na sana si Kyungsoo pwro hindi bumibitaw si Kai.

Hala feeling jowa na siya.

"Kai.." pero hindi parin gumagalaw si Kai at nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo.

"Kai..." tinignan ni Kai si Tweety bird at parang tumatawa.

It's his sign.

Hinatak niya si Kyungsoo at kinulong sa arms niya.

At natulala ulit si Kyungsoo. Tangina paasa ka ba?

Pero papakipot pa ba si Kyung?

Niyakap niya si Kai pabalik at dinama. Hays sana matagal na itong nangyari. Di rin namana masyadong matagal yakapan nila, humiwalay na sila sa isa't isa .

"P-pasok na ako. Goodnight." Before he could move an inch

Hinalikan sya ni Kai sa Noo.

"Good night Kyung." At ngumiti siya at bumitaw na at umalis. Kyungsoo. Naiwan na tulala at hindi mapakali ang puso.

It's confirmed.

He fell in love with Kai again in just minutes.

Napakarupok kyungsoo. Napakarupok.

**_CHAT_ **

**sEOK MEH**

;KYUNGSOO

;SASABIHIN MO KAY STAL O SASABIHIN MO?

**kYUnGSoO**

ANO BA?

**kRySTaL lAnDIi**

SABIHIN MO NA BITCH

**kYuNgSOo**

OO NA;

Sabi ni jennie wag ko raw itigil yung pagreto sakanya kay Kai kasi mafafall na raw si; Kai ganoon;

Edi inaway ni Minseok eh ayoko nang away kaya umoo ako

**sEOK MEH**

TANGA KA KaSI

**kRyStaL lAnDiI**

;Minseok u got my spirit

;OO NGA DAPAT DI KA PUMAYAG. AYAW NI KAI DIBA

**kYuNgSoO**

Ahh Wag tayo pumasok bukas Please?;

Pls?;

**sEOK MEH**

Whyy?

**kYuNgSoO**

Half day na lang;

For me please?;

**kRyStAl lAnDIi**

;Aww bb kyung is saddd

;Sure bb anything for u

**sEOK MEH**

;Im in

;Wag na sad kyung!! Goodnight tulog ka na.

\-----

Nakasakay sila ngayon sa Grab papuntang BGC Kunyari sosyalera pero wala lang trip lang nila. Pero mamaya babalik na sila sa school kasi, Form nila ata handa na mga excuse letter.

Kaibigan muna friends.

Nag shopping lang sila ng konti, yung matatago pa sa bag

Para hindi halata na gumala sila kasi patay silang lahat.

After they spent an hour, siyempre nagutom sila.

"Kain tayo, libre ko." Napatigil ng paglalakad si Stal at Minseok at tinignan ng nakakaloka si Kyung.

Parang bumaliktad ang bundok?

"Seryoso ka ba?"

"Okay edi wag."

"JOKE LANG!!" Sabay pa ang dalawa. Gago napaka bobo walang naaalala sa gagawin ni kyungsoo.

Lowkey thankful.

Nasa Shake shack sila ngayon at umoorder ng tatlong shack burger, Dalawang Cheese fries kasi kulang lang ang isa para sa mga matatakaw tulad nila at tatlo ring salted caramel milk shake..

Pero ano ba meron?

"Himala Kyungsoo nanlibre ka ah?"

Minseok joked at natawa si Kyungsoo. Nakakatawa kasi walang maalala ang dalawa

"Oo nga minsan lang toh!"

"Hahaha na fall ka ba kay Jongin?"

Okay Minseok binggo

Biglang nanlaki mata ni Krystal at tumingin kay Minseok

"Luh krystal? Ano ka kwagO?"

"TANGA WALA KA BANG MAALALA?"

"Wala? Ang naalala ko lang manlilibre si Kyungsoo pag na fall na siya kay Jongin..." Malapit na talaga masapak ni Stal si Minseok. Siya nga nagpaalala tapos hindi niya maalala.

"AHHH!! TANGINA OO NGA NOH?"

"Punyemas ka." Nagasaran muna yung dalawa dahil sa kabobohan ni Minseok But Kyungsoo on the other Hand, Naluluha siya. hindi sa dahil hindi niya maalala kundi dahil sa ibang bagay.

"Uy Kyungsoo.." Napansin ni Krystal yung mata ni Kyungsoo. Sa laki ba naman ng mata niya.

Imbis na masaya sila dahil nilibre sila ni Kyungsoo, nasaktan sila. Nasasaktan yung kaibigan nila. Lumipat yung dalawa sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at niyakap.

"Naiinis ako. Ayoko ngang mahulog ulit pero nahulog parin ako. Napaka rupok talaga."

"HIndi mo naman kasi matuturuan yung puso mo Kyungsoo. Si Kai talaga ang tinitibok niya simula pa lang."

Nadali ni Krystal yung totoo kaya mas lalo siyang naiyak. And now, Takot na si Kyungsoo sa lahat at mas lalong takot na umamin ulit. Kakaestablish lang ng pagkakaibigan nila ilang weeks ago tapos masisira ulit kasi umamin siya?

Okay na masaktan wag lang mawalan ng kaibigan. Tanggap niya na hanggang magkaibigan lang sila at hindi mag ka-ibigan.

"Kyung. Dito lang kami for you ah? Sasamahan ka namin." Minseok said. At buong oras nila sa shake shack ay nagd-drama si Kyungsoo habang nakain.

Sa school. 1st break na nila and the "boys" are planning na sunduin mga bebe nila. Except for Kyuhyun pero pagdating nila sa classroom.

Wala ni isa sakanila ang naandoon?

"Tae, may nasabi ba sayo si Stal na wala sila?"

"Wala Kyu. Ang last reply niya kagabi e "good night baby love u." Nakakainggit pero Lahat sila nagtataka. Bakit tatlo silang wala? Anong nangyari? Nalukungkot si Kai. Baka kasi may sakit ang bebe edi hindi niya nakikita.

Wawa naman si Wing Com.

"Sir." Approach ng isang student sa wing com.

"Sir Permision to speak sir."

Ang nostalgic. Parang nangyari na ah? Sana umoo na lang si Jongin 'noh?

"Speak."

"Pinaabot po ni Ma'am Jung sir."

Sino lang ba ang jung na CAT officer? Edi si Krystal Jung.

"Nasaan na sila?"

"Sir, kasama niya po sila Mate Do at Kim Paakyat po sa Techno building."

"Dismissed." Sumaludo si Jongin same goes with the student.

**_SOP_ **

Binuklat ni Kai kung ano ang meron sa envelope. Tatlong Letters.

One halfday letter per person. Binigay niya ito kay Jongdae since sakanya naman nakaassign sa attendance.

"Ano Reason?"

"Krystal took care of someone. Minseok, pinatahan ang naiyak na baby. Then si kyungsoo ay.."

"Luh? Tuloy mo." Iba ang tingin ni Jongdae. Kay Kyu muna siya tumingin at alam na agad ni Kyu. Lakas ng radar eh.

"Nag break down si Kyungsoo.."

Napahampas si Kai sa Pader at humayo. Hahanapin niya baby niya. Tangina anong nangyari?

Hindi mapakali si Kai at tumakbo agad papunta sa Techno building at inisa isa ang mga foor at rooms para mahanap ang iniirog.

Narinig mo lang na nasaktan siya, nasasaktan ka na. Paano pa kaya kung makita mo?

Handa si Kai sa lahat. He'll do everything for Kyung lahat ng di niya nagawa gagawin niya.

He fell for him so much.

After ilang years nakita na ni Kai si Kyungsoo. Nakadungaw sa vintana at malungkot.

Gago sakit.

"Kyung.."

"Kai." Tumabi si Kai sakanya at inakbayan. Para pasimple naoves na rin.

"What Happened?"

"Nothing naman i just cried kasi bagay kayo ni Jennie."

Kumunot ang mata ni Kai. Tangina akala ko ba tama na?

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ang ganda niyo kasi tignan. Maganda siya mabait lahat nasakanya."

"Pero wala sakanya ang puso ko. Bakit mo ba ako nirereto sakanya?

"Kasi gusto ka niya."

"Hindi ko siya magugustuhan."

"Pwede pa naman. Kilalain mo siya tapos--"

"PAANO KO MAGUGUSTUHAN SI JENNIE KUNG IKAW KYUNGSOO ANG GUSTO KO." Hindi na kinaya ni Kai.

Gusto na niya sumabog.

"Kai.."

"Narinig mo? Ikaw gusto ko! Kaya please stop! Ayoko maging kanya ako kasi gusto ko maging ako sayo."

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai. As in tulalang tulala. Hindi niya alam kung totoo ba ang sinabi ni Kai o nagloloko?

Tangina.

"Nag p-practice ng sasabihin kay Jennie?" Puta. Sa totoo lang gusto na magwala ni Kai.

Kaso hindi pwede. Hindi sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo naman. Wag mo naman ako _saktan._ "

"Ha? Hindi naman kita sinasaktan eh. Tulungan pa kita gusto mo?" And this is the time na hindi na napigilan ni Kai ang sarili at nahagis niya yung upuan sa Pader.

And to be honest. Nasaktan rin si Kyungsoo. Mahal niya si Kai. Mahal na mahal. Pero paano si Jennie? Ayaw niya makasakit.

"Kyungsoo naman. Wag mo ako ipamigay oh. Kung pinaparanas mo sakin naranasan mo okay lang pero wag mo naman ako ipamigay..."

Ang blank ng mukha ni Kyung. Magaling magpanggap.

"Hindi ko pinaparamas sayo. Kaya ko nga binibigyan si Jennie ng Chance para sumaya ka."

"Sayo lang ako sasaya."

"Kai. Wag mo saktan si Jennie."

"So ako ang sasakatan mo ganun? Kung happiness lang naman pala ang gusto mo sa tingin mo masaya ako pag kami ni Jennie?"

Nasampal na si Kyung ng katotohanan. Ayaw na niya. Di na niya kaya. Aalis na siya sa empty roon pero niyakap siya ni Kai bigla mula sa likod.

"I love you Kyungsoo. Not as a bestfriend. I love you as Kyungsoo."

Pero inalis ni Kyung yung kamay ni Kai sakanya at lumabas na ng room Naiwan si Kai na nakatulala at umiiyak. Tangina ang sakit.

Ganito siguro naramdaman ni Kyungsoo noon?

On the other hand. Paglabas ni Kyungsoo dumiretyo agad siya sa cr at doon na niya nilabas ang luha na kanina pa gustong lumabas. Tangina. Ang sakit makitang umiiyak ang mahal mo. At ikaw pa ang dahilan?

"Sorry Kai. I'm so sorry. I love you too. I really do."

\---

Feel ng mga Officers na hindi maganda ang mood ni wing com. Maski sila Kyuhyun walanh alam sa nangyari.

Pinapanood lang nila yung trainees mag train how to hold a rifel properly and hinahanap ni Kai si Kyungsoo.

Sana hindi siya humawak. And thank God hindi nga kasi nakaupo lang siya sa bench at pinapanood yung nga mates niya. Nakahinga na siya ng maliwag doon.

"Kai." Someone called him and si armory Officer lang pala yoon.

"Oh?"

"Sungit naman! Eto chocolate para mag lift na mood mo." Tinanggap ni Kai Yung mga chocolate na binigay ni Jennie. Wala naman sigurong masama? Tinitignan silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo from afar and ang saya saya ng mata ni Kai.

Yoon yung hindi pa niya kaya ibigay sa ngyaon

Tama ang disisyon niya na ireto siya kay Jennie. Mas bagay sila kaysa sakanya. Kahit masakit okay lang.

Basta masaya yung taong mahal na mahal mo.

"Kyungsoo." Nawala yung tingin siya sa dalawa ng tawagin siya ng Bravo Ex-Of.

"Sir."

"Okay ka lang?"

"Oo naman haha."

"Ay eto na lang. Babanat na lang ako." Naweirduhan si Kyungsoo pero sige.

Sana kasing galing ni Kai.

"Hindi na ako nagaaral alam mo ba"

"Luh Bakit?"

"Aral aral pa sayo rin naman ako babagsak." Tangina pre mas magaling kay Kai Kaya dahil doon natawa si kyung Ang witty pre. Ang talas ng isip pero si Kai hindi natutuwa sa nakikita.

Dapat siya dahilan ng ngiti niya e.

"Balik na tayo sa Form."

"Uy Kai. sandali--"

"Sabi ko Jennie balik na sa form."

Tumayo na si Kai at iniwan si Jennie. Naiinis siya. Nangigigil sa mga mga nakikita niya.

Impulsive Kai is Active na.

Nilapitan niya yung Bravo 1st Flight at sinita si Ex-of at si Kyungsoo. Nagseselos siya.

"Do, balik ka sa Form."

"Sir?"

"Taewoo. sana aware ka na Bawal kausapin ng Officers ang Trainees tuwing form?"

"Mate wala naman siya sa Form"

"You know CMO at admin Officers lang ang pwede kumausap sa form at sa mga dying." Walang emosyon yung mukha ni Kai Hndi alam kung galit o nagpapaka officer lang

Pro alam ni Kyung na galit na siya.

"Sir sorry sir." Si Kyungsoo na nagadjust para bumalik sa Form nila and krystal Stopped the Rifle training dahil nga naadoon na si Kyungsoo.

Deep inside Kay Jongin. Masaya siya sa nagawa niya.

"Kai naman."

"Bakit Tae? Papunta na si SD."

SD saved Kai's bitchy Ass.

After ilang oras. Uwian na nilang lahat at lahat ng officers nag punta sa Kanya kanyang Locker. Magkasama siyempre sila Kyuhyun.

"Pre. Ba't Lq kayo ni Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Taemin habang hinuhubad yung Polo at tshirt.

"Napaamin kasi ako."

"HA?!" Sabayang pagbigkas.

"Kasi patuloy niya akong nirereto kay Jennie edi sumabog na ako at nagsabi ng magagandang Words. Pero patuloy niya parin akong nirereto pre. Paano yun?" Gusto nga sumabog ni Kai at hinagis yung tshirt na hinubad niya sa locker niya.

And theres kyu habang nagtatangal ng polo ay Mayroon naisip na kagaguhan.

"Edi dumikit ka kay Jennie." Binato siya ni Jongdae ng panyo. Napakabobo raw.

"Tanga edi umasa si Jennie?"

"Gago hindi naman kasi bibigay ang isang tao pag di mo sinasaktan. Tignan niyo si Kai napaamin kasi nasaktan ni Kyungsoo Baka ganun rin siya" It Makes sense pero ayaw ni Kai. "Gago papayag ba ako na makita na nasasaktan mahal ko?"

"Pre, kailangan muna natin masaktan para makangiti tayo. Si Tae at Stal nga diba? Hindi pa marerealize ni Stal na mahal niya si Taemin kung di dumating si Hyori. Yung pinsan niyang maganda."

Natawa si Taemin dahil pinaalala niya yung nangyari noon. Dumating yung pinsan niya at napagkamalan silang mag jowa dahil maganda talaga si hyori.

Maganda ang lahing pinangalingan nila eh.

"Hindi ka nman magbibigay ng Motibo. Maging gentleman ka lang." Ngumiti na si Kai.

Para sa ikabubuti ng lahat.

"Sige ba."

\---

"Ay wow saamin sumabay. Nasaan na Jongin mo?" Hindi nakatulong si Stal sa Mood ni Kyungsoo kaya wala lang. Lakad lang.

Palabas na sila ng campus p3ro biglang tumigil si Minseok sa paglalakad. "BITCH!!" Sigaw ni Minseok.

Napatingim si Stal kung saan nakatingin si Minseok.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naki chismis na rin si Kyungsoo kaya tumingin na rin siya.

Nakita niya si Kai at Jennie magkasama.

"Ship ko!." Nasabi ni kyungsoo at napatingin naman yung dalawa sakanya.

Gago seryoso ba talaga itong si Kyungsoo?

"Did u just say ship mo?" Stal asked at tumango si Kyung

"Teh sandali Diba mahal mo? Bakit mo pinamimigay sa iba?"

"Kasi yun ang dapat" Nakakaistress pre

"Luh seryoso ka?" Tumango si Kyung sa tanong at kita sa mata ni Kyung na seryoso siya

Pero walang nakakatakas kay Stal

"Lokohin mo na si Minseok Kyung at wag ako."

"Totoo naman kasi Stal."

"Ano para hindi masaktan si Jennie sasaktan mo sarili mo?"

"Stal..."

"Edi wala kang pinagkaiba kay Jongin noon. Mas masakit pa nga ipamigay kaysa ireject Kyung. Alam mo yan kyungsoo you've been there." Naguusap lang sila sa gilid ng entrance nh school nila. Yung mga luha na pinipigilan ni Kyung kanina ay Lumabas na.

Oo tangina napakasakit nun. Sobra.

"Mahal rin ako ni Kai." And nagsilakihan ang mata nung dalawang kaibigan.

"O yun naman pala e! Bakit mo pa tinataboy?" Tanong ni Minseok pero hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo. "Tinataboy ko noon si Jongdae pero alam mo narealize ko? Parehas lang kami masasaktan."

Walang nagsasalita maliban jay Minseok.

"Panahon naman na kasi para isipin ko sarili ko kaysa sa sinasavi ng Iba kyung kasi Hindi ko kailangan isatisfy yung mga tao. Napaka pogi ni Jongdae, lapitin ng babae at ng nga binabae pero bakit ako matatakot sakanila? Ako ang mahal niya at mahal ko siya. Wala ako dapat ikatakot doon. Kaya ikaw kyungsoo. Bigyan mo naman sarili mo. Ikaw naman ang ngmiti."

Walng kibo si Kyungsoo. Nananahimik lang siya habang sinisink niya sa utak yung mga sinasabi ni Minseok.

Sana all matapang.

"Hindi rin Minseok eh."

"Kyung..."

"Sana respetuhin niyo muna desisyon ko." Then iniwan na niya si Stal at Min sa harap ng school at naglakad na pauwi Nakakalungkot. Dati kasama niya naglalakad pauwi si Kai ngyon magisa na siya.

Masakit pero medyo okay siya. Atleast hinatid niya si Jennie pauwi at nakita naman niya na masaya sj Kai sakanya.

Hays he made the rIgHt decisiOn rAw.

"Kyung."

Speaking of.

Napadaan na kasi si Kyungsoo sa Village kung saan nakatira si Kai at hindi naman niya inaasahan na nakatambay ito sa harap eh.

Magiiba na siya ng ruta sa susunod.

"Nahatid mo na si Jennie?"

"Hindi ko siya hinatid."

"Magkasama kayo kanina ah?"

"Ikaw lang hatid sundo ko."

Medyo kinilig si Kyungsoo doon pero pinipigilan niya. Bawala kiligin putangina.

"Ah. Okay lang ako Kai. Salamat." Ayaw na niya magtagal kasi naiilang talaga siya pero biglang hinawakan ni Kai kamay niya.

As in KAMAY!!!

"Kyung, wala ba talagang pagasa?"

Pre mahirap na tanong yan. Gustong gusto isagot ni kyungsoo na "bobo maypagasa ka" pero hindi pwede. Di siya deserge ni Kai.

Nagpumilit umalis sa hawak si Kyungsoo pero masyadong malakas yung nakahawak sakanya.

"Kai."

"Sagot kyungsoo."

Nagdadasal si Kyungsoo. Send help.

Tangina wala bang dadatinh na eepal sakanila para di masagot ni Kyungsoo yung tanong?

"Kai..."

"Meron o wala?"

Tangina wala na atang tutulong.

"Pagod ako Kai."

"Oo o hindi lang." DEMANDING SI KUYA!! Nanginginig na si Kyungsoo sa totoo lang. Ayaw niya kasi talaga sagutin.

"Kai naman ih."

"Mayroon wala? Mahirap ba sagutin yun? Isang sa-"

"Wala,Kai. Wala." Unti-unti namg gumuho yung mundo ni Kai.

He's too late na. Wala na.

"Ah. Sige. Salamat sa sagot." Pinakawalan na niya si Kyungsoo at pumasok na sa village nila ng umiiyak. And si Kyungsoo, pinabayaan na yung mga Luha na tumulo habang pinagmamasdan si Kai na unti unti ng lumalayo sakanya.

"Oo may pagasa tayo. Napaka laki kaso takot ako."

\---

Wala sa mood si Kyungsoo pero pumasok parin siya kinabukasan. Wala naman siyang magagawa. Malapit na mid terms.

Papunta siya sa engineering Building at nakita niya si Kai at Jennie magkasama ulit.

Hays. Masaya na talaga siya kay Jennie.

Sana all masaya.

Hindi na lang niya pinansin pero sa totoo lang ay naiinis siya. Nagseselos siya. Sana kaya niya rin mapasaya si Kai.

"Hoy si wing com iniisip mo?" Minseok asked. Tumango siya bilang sagot.

"Kyung naman eh. Umamin ka na."

"Masaya siya kay Jennie. Ayoko sirain ngiti niya."

"Mababalibag na kita kyungsoo seryoso. Hays. Baka pagsisihan mo yan." Hindi niya na lang pinansin si Minseok at sinubukan mag focus sa prof.

Since window side siyan nakikita niya ang buong campus And nakita niya si Jennie at Kai nah masayang naguusap. Tama naman ginawa niya ah?

Pero bakit masakit? Diba dapat masaya siya para sakanya?

"Be happy Kai. Mahal kita."

"Hoy narinig ko yun?" Tangina si Krystal.

Wala na talaga siyang takas.

"Stal..."

"Bakkt mo kasi sinasaktan sarili mo gaga ka naiistress ako sa love life mo sissy."

"Wag mo na kasi isipin."

"Paano di ko iisipin e nasssaktan ka sa sarili momg disisyon? Hindi makakapagsalita si Kyungsoo kasi si Krystal na nanenermon sakanya at kahit ano ang sabihin niya may pangontra si Stal.

"Wag mong hayaan na ma fall si Kai kay Jennie kasi ako na nagsasabi sayo. Magdudusa si Kai."

"Nasa policy niyo na bawal kayo mag jowa ng trainee diba?"

"Who cares about that rule Kyung? Hindi matuturuan ang puso kaya that policy, maraming officers na ang lumabag diyan kasi that's unreasonable and also patunay na yan na handa i risk ni Kai yung pagiging wing com niya para sayo dahil mahal ka niya."

Dumungaw ulit si Kyungsoo sa bintana. Pero yung lakas na loob na naiipon dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Krystal ay nawawala dahil sa nakikita niya.

Panahon na ba para itama lahat ng ginawa niya?

"Kaya mo ba tignan si Kai na masaya siya sa iba kasi nagpakaduwag ka?"

Akala ni Kyung si Stal nagsabi nun, pero si Minseok pla. "Kung di ka magpapadala saakin sana naman kay Stal ka nagpadala ano kyung?" Mataray yung pagkakasabi.

And kyungsoo gave them a smile.

"Let's get it?"

"Let's get it."

"Pero hindi ngayon?"

"Luh seryoso ka Kyungsoo? Kailan pa?"

"Sa next form. Ayoko na kasi na mukhang badtrip si Kai pag form tsaka doon ko siya unang nireject." Ang genuine na ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Nakakatunaw. Ayan ang ngiti na gustong gusto makita ng nga kaibigan niya.

"Okay I get your point. Pero please lowkey bakuran natin si Kai from Jennie kasi naiirita talaga ako." Natawa yung dalawa sa sinabi ni Minseok.

And gagawin naman nila yun. Babakuran na si Kai.

Bakod ni Kyungsoo.

\----

"Ay wow after ilang ano sumabay rin kayo?" Gulat sila Kyuhyun sa biglaang pagpunta ng tropa nila Krystal sa table nila.

Tinignan ni Kyung si Kai and nakatingin lang siya sa pagkain niya tapos naka pout.

Tangina ang cute

"May inayos kami eh. Tanga tanga kasi." Binibwisit ni Min si Kyung dahil sa sinabi niya. Naeenjoy naman ni Minseok yung pangaasar niya kasi ang tanga tanga naman kasi talaga ni Kyungsoo.

"Ay grabe may tanga ri--"

"May sinasabi ka Jongdae?" Biglang nagsalita si Kai.

Nangaasar lang rin si Jongdae. "Oo. Sabi ko may tanga. Ang daming tanga." Dalawa na si Kai at kyung nabwibwisit doon sa manliligaw at sa nililigawan.

"Kumain na tayo mga pre." Kyungsoo was avout to sit beside krystal pero tumabi sakanaya agad so Taemin. Mangaagaw.

Nagpalit pala sila ng pwesto ni Taemin kaya...

Shit.

Katabi niya si Kai.

"Taemin."

"Jowa ako."

"Kaibigan ako."

"Manahimik ka kyungsoo miss ko si Taemin." Dinilaan siya ni Stal kaya napapout siya.

Si Kai sa tabi niya natawa dahil sa kacutan ni Kyungsoo.

"Wag ka mag pout mukha kang manok." Kai said at napatingin sakanyan si Kyungsoo.

Ang lakas ng loob mangasar.

"Manahimik ka tukain kaya kita diyan?"

"Ako amo mo. Manok kita."

"Luh? Ulo."

"Akin ka kasi."

"Holy shit." Lahat sila doon sa table nagulat sa pagka sMoOth nung pagsagot. Pre nananalo na si Kyungsoo.

"Matagal na." Sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya lahat sila doon sa table nagwala pero si Kai tulala sa sinagot ni Kyungsoo.

Gago totoo ba itong mga naririnig ko?

"Charot lang."

Puta Charot lang for kai pero in Kyungsoo's mind:

Walang charot kung walang harot.

"Ay puta kyungsoo!!" Malapit na masapak ni Minseok si Kyungsoo. Tanga kasi nag charot pa.

And akala ng tropa ni Kai. Ayan na. Umasa nanaman sila nakakaiyak.

"Manahimik ka na Kai at unahin mo na pagaaral mo."

"Aral aral pa sayo naman babagsak."

"OH SHIT!!" Feeling nilang lahat may sarili silang mundo dahil sa sobrang ingay nila doon sa canteen at pinagtitinginan nansilang lahat.

Walang silang paki. Nakakatuwa kasi 'toh.

"Oh ano Kyungsoo lalaban ka pa ba?" Nakapout na siya ngayon at di na makaisip ng ibabanat.

Kinikilig rin kasi siya at sana MAG THURSDAY NA PARA MAKAAMIN NA NG MAAYOS.

"Manahimik kayo at kakain ako."

"Wag ka na kumain, ako na lang."

"HOY BABY PA SI SOO--!"

"Oo, baby ko."

Nahahampas na ni Minseok si Stal at Yung manliligaw niya sa sobrang kilig niya. Against siya dati sakanila pero mukhang nagbago na isip niya.

"Maging kayo na lang kaya?" Kyuhyun said kaya lahat sila doon naghiyawan. Si Kainpangisi ngisi lang tapps si Kyungso pinipigilan niya Mamula. Tangina oo sana tayo na lang.

"Pwede ba Kyung?"

OH MAY GHAD THIS IS IT!!

Kyungsoo looked at his friends. Lowkey tumatango na sila para di makahalata si Kai.

Ang usapan sa Thursday hindi ngayon.

Ano, sasagot ba siya? Sasabihin na ba niya ay "Oo ligawan mo na ako."?

Tinignan niya ulit sila Stal. And their eyes, parang nagsasalita. Sinasabi nila na tanggapin mo na.

"Naghihintay si Wing com ng Sagot." Jd said.

"Alam mo Kai. Si--"

"Hi Jongin!"

Puta...

ANONG GINAGAWA NI JENIE DITO?!?!

"Mamaya ka na Jennie may sasabihin si Kyungsoo!" Pinapalayas ni Stal si Jennie pero hindi pa umaalis. Tigas ng utong ba?

"Alis? Usapang tropa?"

"Bakit ako aalis?"

"Kasi di ka katropa."

"Pero nililigawan ako ni Kai."

Lahat sila doon natulala kay Jennie. Pati si Kai mismo. He didn't remember anything na sinabi kay Jennie na 'liligawan siya.' And all of his friends, alam nila na ang gagawin lang ni Kai ay lalaput not up to this extent.

Si kyungsoo lang mahal niya.

And on the other hand. Gumuguho na yung mundo niya. Akala ko ba ako? Pero bakit may nililigawan na? Is he late na ba? Hindi niya alam. Naguguluhan ang lahat.

And his friends are mad right now. They think she's making up stories. Alam nilang dalawa ang mata ng tunay na pagibig.

"Luh? Sure ka ba?" Krystal asked.

"Oo. Nilalapitan ako ni Kai." Krystal stood up at siya na aaway kay Jennie.

Barahan pala ah.

Bravo 1st flight Leader vs Armory Officer

"Iba ang nilalagawan sa ine-entertain sana aware ka doon?"

"Alam ni Kai na Gusto ko siya. Bakit naman siya magiging gentle saakin kung di niya ako liligawan?"

"Kahit guard magiging gentle sayp kasi some boys are born to be a gentle man. Wag ka umasa di ikaw ang mahal."

"Ako ang mahal."

"Desperada."

"Ano sinabi mo?"

"Desperada ka."

"Krystal, bawiin mo yun." Mainit na yung tention ng dalawa. Mataray sa mataray, palaban sa palaban. Hindi alam kung sino ang magtatagumpay. Hindi sila nangingialam and they all know na impulsive si Krystalpag nagtaray.

"Bakit ko babawiin yun? Wala kang final word kay kai na Nililigawan ka niya teh. Tropa namin si Kai at alam namin lahat na hindi ikaw ang type niya at hindi ikaw ang gusto at balak niya ligawan."

"Bakit sino ba mahal nya."

"Non of your--"

"Si Kyungsoo." Buong tao sa canteen nagulat sa sinabi ni Kai.

Lahat kasi ng tao doon nakatingin kay Krystal at Jennie na nagaaway and lahat sila alam kung ano ang kayang gawin ni Krystal.

And hindi ineexpect ng lahat ang isasagot ni Kai. At hiyang hiya si kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, diba nirereto mo ako kay Kai?" Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo. He cant react, not now.

"Di ka makapaniwala ano? Yung inuutusan mo ireto ka, siya ang gusto? Hay buhay nga naman Jennie. Stop being desperate." Thank God Minseok got his back all the time. Lalo na sa mga hot seat like this.

"Oh ano Jennie? Nasampal ka na? Lumayas ka na dito." Huling beses na nagtaray si Stal before leaving her in shock. Buong tropa nila umalis na sa canteen.

But in Jennies mind. Hindi siya susuko.

What she wants is what she gets.

Kyungsoo. Tulala.

Nakarating na sila sa classroom pero here's KYUNGSOO. Nakatulalasa kawalan. May iniisip kasi.

Lahat ng confidence na naipon niya para makaamin na rin kay Kai ay umurong

For sure alam na ng buong campus nangyari sa canteen at takot siya sa sasabihin ng mga tao Sakanya at Kay Kai. Iniisip niya kung mas maganda bang manatiking tahimik?

"Kyungsoo."

"Ah yes po?" Lahat ng iniisip miya ay nawala when Taewoo called him. Bravo's Ex-o.

"Lalim iniisip ah? Pwede i share?"

"Bawal." Mataray. Pero ang cute.

Yan ang naiisip ni Taewoo.

"Kung ano man yan Kyung. Be brave okay? Maniwala ka sa sarili mo." With his words. Naiyak na siya pero hindi yung OA. Silent crying ganun.

Taewoo offered a hug for Soo at tinangap naman niya yun.

But Kai is at the door. Starring at them with jealousy.

Dapat siya ang kayakap.

Nakakainis. Napakatanga Kai.

Dapat di mo na lang pinabayaan maging magisa kung mabigat ang pakiramdam.

Edi sana ikaw ang niyayakap.

"Kai." Krystal called him.

"Give Kyungsoo sometime. Hindi madali mag sort ng feeling lalo na sabay sabay na naglalabasan iyon As a friend. Hindi ko kaya nakikita nasasaktan ang kaibigan ko. I know you love him genuinely and I just want you to wait for him. Wait for his mind and heart to be prepared for a huge obstacle ahead. Lalo ka na You know bawal mag date anh trainee at officer and that's one of the Reason kung bakit hindi alam ni kyungsoo dapat maramdaman. He cares about you and your position as wing com. Wait for him please? ikaw lang ang lalaki na kaya namin ipagkatiwala so Kyungsoo. Ang lalaki alam namin na hindi siya paiiyakin kahit isang butil ng luha."

First time niya makita si Krystal na sincere and full of emotions. He looked at kyungsoo and Taewoo.

He's thankful that there is someone who can be with him through his pain. Hindi dapat siya nagseselos.

"Sure Stal. I'll wait. Mahal ko e. Mahal na mahal."

\---

The next day. Wala naman nagbago sa athmosphere ng school nila. They dont really care about dpon sa nangyari yesterday. Hindi naman sila sobrang maissue tulad ng iba.

Sana all.

Naglalakad lang sa choridor si Kyungsoo. Medyo tulala at bad mood. Exams is onthe way na rin kasi At pasahan na lahat ng requirments this week. Last form na yung mangyayari this thursday.

At yung nangyari nga kahapon keeps bothering kyungsoo. Wala naman nangyaring issue inside and almost all of them walang may paki. At natatakot rin siya kay Jennie. Baka kung anong sabihin niya. Si Krystal at Minseok lang nakakalaban sa attitude ni Jennie at never siya.

"Kyungsoo."

Speaking of Jennie.

Nasa harapan siya ngayon ni kyungsoo.

"Magusap tayo."

"Ano paguusapan."

"It's 'sino pagiusapan.' Kyung." Alam na niya na si Kai ang paguusapan. Halata naman.

"Kaya nga, ano paguusapan?"

"Reject Kai."

"Eh?"

"Should I repeat myself? Sabi ko ireject mo si Kai." Natawa siya doon sa sinabi ni Jennie. Tangina reject raw.

"Anong nakakatawa?"

"Ikaw."

"Excuse me?"

"Mahal mo ba talaga si Kai? Gusto mo ba talaga si Kai? Do you know how much the pain when the person you like rejected you? Hahaha talaga lang Jennie ah? Talaga lang." Wala na dapat pake si Kyungsoo kay Jennie pero bItCh. Hinila niya si Kyungsoo at binalibag sa pader.

Pre ang lakas na babae naman.

"Ang akin, akin."

"Ang inaakala mong sayo ay Hindi sayo Jennie." Medyo nahihilo na si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagkakahampas sakanya sa padwer. Hiluhin siya pero kakayanin naman niya.

"Nireto na kita at lahat Jennie. Hindi ko na kasalanan kung ayaw niya sayo okay? Pwede ba tigilan mo na ako? Male-late na ako sa klase ko."

"Wala akong Paki Kyung. Layuan mo si Kai."

"Wag mo nga inuutusan si Kyung."

Sino yun?

"Kai..."

Ibang iba yung aura ni Kai habang papalapit siya sakanila. Kahit si Kyungsoo hindi alam kung si Kai ba talaga yun o ano.

Ibang iba.

"Jennie sinabihan na kita na itigil mo na."

"Wala ba talagang pagasa?"

"Wala. Sarili mo lang sinasaktan mo Jennie."

"Edi liligawan kita! Ganun nangyari sa mmk eh! Malay mo?" Desperada si Jennie. Nakakasawa makipagusap.

"Tara na kyungsoo" Tinangay niya na paalis si Kyung at iniwan magisa si Jennie sa hallway. Si Kyungsoo lowkey kinikilig. Hindi niya kasi alam gagawin na lalo na naandoon si Kai.

"Kyung."

"Po?"

"Tayo ba may pagasa?" Puta hot seat nanaman.

He needs someone to save him for real.

2 days ba before thursday, two days. Kaya mo ba maghintay?

"Kai, wag ngayon please?"

"Oo nga pala." Wait what? Medyo magulo sa part ni Kyungsoo.

Oo nga pala?

"Take your time kyungsoo. Hihintayin ko. Mahal na mahal kita."

Wait self wag ka marupok.

Gustong gusto kiligin ni kyungsoo pero wag raw muna marupok. Lowkey lang dapat.

"Kai..."

"Balik ka na klase. Labyu."

PUTA NAKAKAFALL!!

\---

Lunch break na and as usual. Magkasabay nanaman sila lahat pero with a twist.

May naisip na kagaguhan si Kyuhyun at Jongdae.

And this pRaNk is one of a kind.

Sila pa raw nakakagawa ng ganun. Curious kasi sila sa reaction ng isa.

"Alam niyo ba. Mag didisect kasi kami ng tao kanina at grabe ang ganda nung babae. Type ni Kai." Napaangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo doon sa narinig niya.

Gago pati specimen?

"Ulol ka ba Kyuhyun?" Krystal said.

"Medyo nauulol."

"Bat may mukha specumen niyo?" Minseok asked Lahat sila nawe-weirduhan kay Kyuhyun and Kai, tulala siya. Hindi niya maalala kung may sinabi ba siya kanina na type niya?

Oo maganda pero..

Kyungsoo parin.

"Hindi naman literal na mukha. Pinakita saamin ni Prof kung kanino galing yung mga parts na idi-disect."

Ewan ni Kyungsoo pero..

Nagseselos siya sa specimen.

Weird? Oo sobrang weird pati si Kyungsoo naiinis sa sarili niya.

"Huy Jongin! Naiisip mo ba si Specimen?" Jongdae asked. And di makapagsalita si Kai sa tanong.

Oo maganda.

Pero may magseselos. Pero di pa niya nakikita magselos si Kyungsoo eh. Wala naman siguro masama kung titignan mulha niya pag nagseselos ano?

"Ah. Oo maganda."

"WHAT THE FUCK KAI?" Krystal Shouted kasi Nandiri talaga siya. BAKIT PATI SPECIMEN SA DINAMI DAMI NG MAGAGANDA.

"Maganda lang naman e."

Pero si Kyungsoo badtrip na talaga. Medyo immature pero nagseselos talaga siya.

Sana all maganda. And sana all specimen.

Wait ang weird

"Lahat kayo mga weirdo." Siyempre hindi nagpahalata si Kyungsoo na nagseselos.

Dapat chill lang.

"THANK GOD KYUNSGOO NAGSALITA KA NA!! ANG WEIRD NILA DIBA? UGH." Mas naiistress pa si Stal kaysa kay Kyung sa totoo lang.

"Mas maganda pa siguro si Jennie diyan sa specimen niyo." Kyungsoo said out of the blue and lahat sila nagulat doon.

Ano sinasadya saktan si Kai? Alam naman niya na siya gusto niya eh and Stal and Min's reaction is so priceless. Hindi mo mapaliwanag yung aura.

"Kyung?"

"HIndi ka naman siguro bingi Kai ano? Ba't ka pa papatol sa Patay na kung mayroon naman buhay. Si Jennie." Akala nila tumigil na si Kyunsoo na ireto siya kay Jennie after ng nangyari kanina. Di pa pala. nagkamali si Kai.

"Ano ba Kyungsoo?" Naiinis na talaga si Krystal kaya nahampas na niya yung table at hindi na maganda tingin niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Ano? Ako nanaman? Edi sige ako." This was not expected. Nag walk out na agad si kyungsoo dahil sa frustration. Ano siya nanaman palagi?.

"Kai, san ka pupunta? Susundan mo?"

"Oo. Ako na bahala." And sinundan na niya si Kyungsoo.

Sila sila naman ang naiwan sa table. Si Jd at Kyu nagsisisihan kung sino ang nagsimula nun.

Pero si Taemin talaga yun.

Siya unang nagandahan sa sPeCiMeN that gave them an idea.

"Ano? Specimen pa kayo ha ayan."

"Hilo ka ba Taemin? Alam namin okay? Tsaka hindi naman namin inaasahan na aabot sa ganito eh." Jd and Kyu Confessed at nabati ni Min yung dalawa ng crumpled paper

"Pag sumuko na isa sakanila tangina niyong dalawa! Ugh naiistress ako sainyo." Pati si Stal naiistress sa love life ng kaibigan.

"Humanda kayong dalawa lalo ka na Taemin! Sana di mo na lang binigyan ng Idea! Ugh Im mad." Hinatak ni Stal si Min and tatlo na lang silang naiwan sa table.

Naluluksa sa sariling kagaguhan.

"Kyungsoo sandali lang."

"Ano nanaman ba Kai?" Nasa hallway nanaman sila. Paborito nila talaga sa hallway magusap. Kahit saan building basta hallway.

"Akala ko ba titigilan mo na yung pagreto mo kah Jennie saakin? Sabi mo kanina diba? Ba't iba na ngayon?"

"Nagbago na isip ko."

Hindi maintindihan ni Kai. Hindi ito si Kyungsoo. May isang salita yung kilala niyang kyung. Yung bestfriend at mahal niya.

"Dahil ba kanina? Joke joke lang nila yun? Nagseselos ka? Kyung--" Kai Tried explaining pero sinampal siya

Gago ang sakit nun.

"Bakit...?"

"Nakakairita kasi. Ang daming sinasabi."

"Binabalik mo ba yung sakit Kyung? Aminin mo."

"Huh?"

"Pinaparamdam mo ba saakim yung pakiramdam ng mareject at yung mas masakit pa? Alam mong gusto kita at mahal na mahal kita pero patuloy mo akong pinagtatabuyan. Eto ba ang gusto mo? Ayaw mo ba talaga saakin? Wala na ba akong dapat hintayin kyung? Dahil lang ba kanina susuko ka?" Umiiyak si Kai. Legit na iyak kaya di makatingin si Kyungsoo.

Bobo mo kyung naging impulsive ka.

"Kyung..." and this time. Lumuhod na siya. Tangina gusto niya na rin umiyak. Naiiyak siya dahil naiiyak si Kai. Tapos siya pa ang dahilan. Napaka tangang move talaga.

"Kai, di naman sa ganun."

"Ganun kyungsoo! Ganoon!" And this is the first time na nasigawan siya ni Kai. Hindi niya alam gagawin. Hindi na niya alam.

"Kai, wag ka sumigaw please?" Malapit na bumagsak yung luha na kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Ayaw niyang umiyak. Wag sa harap ni Kai.

"Kyung, mahal na mahal kita."

Mahal na mahal rin kita Kai..

"Jongin..." and this is it. Naiyak na si Kyungsoo sa harap niya and Kai saw that For the first time. Yung iyak na ramdam mo yung sakit habang tinitignan mo. Alam rin naman niya na maiiyak si Kyung pag sinisigawan. Sinisigawan ng taong...

Mahal niya.

"Kyung. I'm sorry." Tumayo siya para punasan yung Luhan na patuloy na lumalabas sa mata ni kyung.

Tama na. Itigil na.

"Kyungsoo, gusto mo ba lumayo na ako?"

"Huh?" Kinuha ni Kai yung kamay niya at hinawakan ng mahigpit.

"Do you want me to stay or not?" Natulala si kyungsoo doon. Ano isasagot niya? Gagawa nanaman ba siya ng katangahan?

"Di ko gets."

"Five seconds to answer Kyungsoo. Should I stay or not? Pag humindi ka, wala ng Ako sa buhay mo."

Putcha. Ano nanaman ba ito?

"At the count of five."

Huminga ng malalim si Kyung. Di niya alam isasagot.

"One."

"Two"

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

That's it. Five seconds.

Nalungkot si Kai. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya. Binitawan na niya yung kamay niya at naglakad na paalis.

Tangina mas masakit ito.

Kyungsoo was starring at his Hand. Binitawan ito ni Kai. All this time si Kai ang lumalaban. Feeling niya ang unfair. He looked at Kai's direction. Kaya pang takbuhin. Di pa nakakalayo.

Siguro oras na talaga para maging matapang?

He took all his strenght at tumakbo papunta sa taong matagal na niyang mahal. Malayo layo pero kakayanin naman. Para sakanya. Kaya niya.

And there he is, malapit na niya maabutan pero may natapakan siya kaya nadulas at nauntog si Kyungsoo sa floor.

Nahihilo siya, sumasakit paa niya, palayo na ng palayo si Kai.

Hindi pwede. Hindi pwede mawala si Kai sakanya ulit. Hindi pwede. Kinuha niya lahat ng natitirang niyang lakas and tried to run after him pero nadadapa parin siya.

"KAI!!" Sumigaw na siya and sana lang. Narinig ni Kai yoon. Sana.

Pero pakiramdam niya he's too late. Hindi na ata narinig ni Kai. Nabghihina na siya.

"Im sorry." Yan lang nasabi ni kyung sa sarili at pinabayaan niya ang sarili masaktan.

Wala nang pagasa. Walang wala na.

Pero akala niya lang yun. Narinig talaga siya ni Kai. Rinig na rinig. After Kyung Shouted, lumingon si Kai. Lahat nakita niya. Kung paano sinusubukan tumayo, kung paano siya gumalaw para maabutan lang si Kai. Nakita ni Kai lahat yun.

Mahal siya ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi sapat ang fiveseconds oara malaman niya ang lahat. Tumakbo siya papunta kay Kyungsoo na nadapa dahil sa paghabol sakanya.

He lift kyung up para umupo and he cupped his face. Ang sakit tignan. Sobra ang iyak niya, dumudugo pa ang noo dahil sa pagkakadapa.

"Kai.. wag mo na ako iwan." He wipped kyung's tears using his thumb Then he kissed his forehead. Lahat ng ginagawa ni Kai sakanya is with tender love and affection. Anh sarap sa pakiramdam na mahal ka ng taong mahal mo.

Sana all.

"Hindi na kita iiwan Kyung at wala akong balak na iwan ka."

"Mahal kita Kai. Mahal na mahal"

"Mahal rin kita Kyung" They lock each other into their arms after sharing sweet i love yous to one another. How sweet. Mapapa sana all ka na lang talaga.

"Kyungsoo. Dalhin kita sa clinic okay?" He asked his bebe pero hindi nasagot.

"Hoy kyung?" Tap niya sa likod lero di parin nasagot.

Gago nahimatay

"Punyeta." Binuhat niya si Kyungsoo in bridal style at kinuha niya lahat ng lakas niya para madala siya sa baba.

Maraming estudyante ang nakapansin at hindi exclusion ang tropa

"Kai sino yan--- Hoy kyungsoo!!" Krystal was the ine who saw it first.

napakatalas ng mata ni ate.

Nagtagumoay naman si Kai sa pagdala sa clinic. Ang hinihiling niya is not something big.

"Bro." Kyuhyun Called.

May atraso pa kayo

Lumapit agad si Kai at binatukas silang tatlo.

"Tanginang specimen yan. Muntik na mawala mahal ko?"

"Sorry na. Hehehe."

It's been two hours simula ng dinala ni Kai si Kyung sa clinic and kating kati na si Kai makalabas ng classroom niya.

Gusto niya alagaan bebe niya kung sakali na di okay.

Tangina kasi ang tagal naman mag discuss ng prof niya about brain anatomy. Dapat kasi talaga wala siyang balak pumasok sa next class niya pero naalala niya kailangan niya pumasok dahil hindi niya gets ang CNS Anatomy. Kailangan niya mamaster yun oara sa next practical exam sa brain gets na niya.

Pero ngayon na getz na niya. Pwede na ba siya mag cutting

Pero magagalit si mAhAl pag nalaman na nagcutting?

"Hay putangina."

"Psst." Sinitsitan siya ni Jongdae na nasa kabilang dulo pa ng classroom nila.

Napakalakas talaga ng boses.

"Ano?"

"Cutting?"

May demonyong tumatawag.

Kai Asked Jd kung paano. Jd just winked at him at Kumuha ng tissue at...

Red oil paint? Aanihin naman niya ito?

Buti na lang at may sinusulat si lrof sa board kaya di niya masyadong nakita ang mga pinaggagagawa ng mga estudyante niya.

"Hoy ano ba yan?"

"Watch and learn!!"

Punyeta nakakakaba naman kalokohan nito.

After ilang minutes, biglang pumunta si Jongdae sakanya at...

Nagdudugo ilong.

"Sir Talisayon!" Kai Called his prof and pointed at Jd.

"Punta po kami clinic nagdudugo ilong ni Jongdae."

"Sige Go! Bilisan niyo makarating doon." Cause sa kabilang building pa ang clinic.

Ultimo si Kai ay nagpapanic para sa kaibigan. Tangina anong ginawa nito? Nagmadali silang lumabas ng classroom at si Kyu at Taemin pinagtatawanan si Kai.

Parang di niya kilala si Jongdae ah?

"Tangina ka Jongdae anong nangyari?"

Nakalabas na sila ng Classroom At papunta na sila ng clinic. Tinangal niya yung tissue doon sa butas ng ilong niya at hinagis kay Kai bago nagtatatawa.

Best Actor? Kim Jong dae.

"Medyo tanga Kai? HAAHHAAHAHAHAH nakita mo naman ginagawa ko kanina ah?"

"Malay ko ba sayo?"

"Ano tara clinic?"

Gusto niya sapakin si Jongdae dahil sa mga kalokohan niya pero not this time kasi tinulungan siya niyo makapunta kay Kyungsoo na malapit na niya makita dahil nasa clinic na sila.

Tinanong nila sa nurse incharge yung cubicle ni kyung and sinabi naman niya kung nasaan. Sabay silang nagpunta sa cubicle kung nasaan si Kyung. At ayun. Natutulog ng mahimbing.

May bandage siya sa may ulo. Tanga tanga kasi naman talaga si Jongin.

"Hoy."

"Ano?"

"Bilhan mo kami sa 711 ng giniling please? Bilo ka rin ng para sa sarili mo."

Jongin asked Jongdae. Naawa naman siya sa dalawa kaya sinunod niya. Mangaasar na siya mamaya HAHAHA.

Pinagmasdan ni Kai si Kyungsoo. Tangina napakagandang bata naman talaga ng besfriend niya. Pero naiinis siya kahit ayun nga may bandage yung ilo niya. Tanga tanga kasi sino hayop na nagdapa sakanya? Takbo lang walang sakitan.

Pero Kahit ganito ang nangyari, Hindi niya makakalimutan ang mga kaganapan kanina.

Pre, Narinig niya yun. malinaw na Malinaw. Mas malinaw pa sa mata ng paniki. Mahal na mahal raw siya ni Kyungsoo.

Sht sana all kina-Crush back diba? SANA ALL.

"Hoy matutunaw ako sa titig mo gaga ka." Lahat ng mga tots ni Kai na lumilipad at nawala lahat, bukod sa calling ni Kyungsoo, Binatukan pa siya.

gReaAt.

"Luh nambabatok?"

"Luh tinititigan ako."

"Luh, Kinikilig ka ano?" Dahil sa sinabi ni Kai di na sumagot ulit si Kyung.

OO KINIKILIG KASI SIYA.

"Sagot?"

"Luh? SIno ka para utusan ako?"

"Wing Com mo."

"Weh? Akala ko jowa ko."

TANGINA PRE KYUNGSOO BANATS 101

Kinikilig si Kai sa biglaang banat ni Kyungsoo. Naninibago siya. Si Kyungsoo ba talaga kausap niya or what?

"Aba? Ginaganyan mo ako?" Pinisil ni Kai yung Fluffy cheeks ni Kyungsoo and natatawa siya sa itsura niya.

Mukha siyang siopao.

"Grabe sana all." Naka balik na pala si JD dala yung mga pagkain na pinabili niya. Napaka istorbo minsan na nga lang magkajowa eh.

"Sana all ka diyan. salamat bro!"

"Iwan ko na kayo ah? Paglabas naman ng clinic magjowa na kayo eh."

Medyo asar pero wala siyang paki.

Kay Kyungsoo muna. Balik na ang focus kay Kyungsoo at saktong pagtingin niya, si Kyungsoo naman nakatitig sakanya. Nakakatunaw na titig.

"Ako naman natutunaw niyan."

"Nakakatuwa lang kasi pinapangarap lang kita noon, ngayon akin ka na. Yung crush ko, crush rin ako. Nakakatuwa."

SANA ALL!!

Yung sudden sweeteness ni Kyung nagpatunaw sa puso ng wing comander nila.

Cadete x Wing com

"Nakakatawa isipin na nireject kita noon tapos ngayon mahal na mahal na kita, Kyung. I guess there's a right time for the right person.Tayo yung Pinagtagpo noon pero hindi tinadhana pero ngayon, pinagtagpo ulit tayo at tayo na. Pag true love kahit mawala pa yan, kung para sayo yan. Babalik at babalik yan kaya tignan mo, bumalik ako sayo at bumalik ka saakin. Hay tanginang buhay mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo."

Kai's words melted Kyungsoo's heart and lead him into tears. Napaka makatotohanan yung mga salitang binitawan ni Kai.

At hindu niya rin ineexpect na mafafal ulit siya. Marupok kasi masyado.

Sabi noon uncrush pero nahulog ka naman.

Foul.

Nagsimula sa Happy Crush tapos naging crush tapos naging mahal na ngayon... manliligaw? Jowa? Wala pang lable.

Chill lang wag speed.

Pero speed si Kai at Soo.

Medyo speed.

"Tangina Kai pinapaiyak ako."

"Stor crying umuulan sa mundo ko, kawawa mga tao." Luh ano raw?

Medyo weired pero gets ni kyungsoo gustong sabihin ni Kai.

May Bagyo sa mundo niya. At siya ang mundo ng Wing com.

"Weirdo ka ano?" Naloka si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Kai pero nawala yun pagkaweired niya ng punasan ni Kai mga luha niya.

The softest thing ever!

na all may nagpupunas ng Luha pag umiiyak na.

"HAHAHAHA Joke lang eh! HAHAHA. I love you."

Oh tangina ang sarap sa ears. Sana all may nag i-ilove you.

Napapa sana all na lang tayo dito.

"I love you too." Kyungsoo said to Kai. Isa lang sana all.

Sana all kina-crush Back.

After a few hours, pumunta naman si Stal at Min para kamustahin yung kaibigan after ng ilang oras sa boring na klase nila.

Wala kasing aasarin ang mga gago.

"Rise and shine!!" Minseok shouted, may kasunod pa sana yun pero tinakpan ni Stal yung bibig niya.

Nakakaloka kasi yung nakita niya.

"Manahimik ka muna Minseok!! Let's enjoy the view." Stal sugested kaya umupo muna sila doon sa kama at pinagmasdan yung dalawa.

Medyo makalat Teh. Packaging ng 711 giniling nakakalat.

Parehas silang burara.

Nakakatuwa kasi yung view na nakaupo si Kai doon sa kama then si Kyungsoo nakasandal sa shoulders niya while he's playing with kyung's hair.

Mapapa sana all ka talaga. Lalo na pag wala kang jowa, lalo na pag PINAGPALIT KA SA KAKLASE.

De char lang.

Nakakarelate naman ang dalawa kasi may bebe naman na sila. Proud kasi sila sa ending ng dalawa. Parang dati nagiiwasan sila ngayon,

Naghaharutan na.

"Popcorn kulang Stal." But Stal didnt care kasi nag pipicture siya.

NAKAKAPROUD KASI TAPOS ANG GANDA TALAGA NG VIEW

SANA ALL.

"Sana all raw." Yung nurse sa room biglang umepal kaya nawala yung magndang moment at nahuli na sila na nanonood.

Medyo masarap isumpa si Ate girl ah?

"Ano ba't kayo naandito?" Nagtataray si Kyungsoo ngayon. Halatang naiinis kasi inistorbo muni muni nila.

"Sinusundo ka baket? Angal ka? Angal ka Kai?" Pero mas mataray si Stal. No one could ever.

"Ako na maghahatid." Akala niy papayag ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungs pero umiling.

Tangina ano?

"Alam mo ba dapat bukas aamin si Kyungsoo sayo after form? Kaya after form pa kayo pwede."

Ah oo nga. After form.

"Weh?" Kai was shookt sa nalaman niya.

"Oo. Kaso speed ka kaya ayan."

"Rinig mo Kai? Kaya chupe. Halika na kyung, Uwi na." Inaya na ni Stal si Kyungm nagayos ayos na siya ng gamit at lumingon muna sa bebe.

Inngat paguwi!." Sinabi niya kay Kai and left a kiss on his Cheeks at nagulat naman si Kuya Kai.

Tangina sarap sa feeling.

Kai Mouthed na sa Chat nila ituloy ang usapan. Isang usapan na super lupet at secret lang raw.

**_CHAT_ **

**Wing Co**

;HOY

;Nasan ka na aba? Kanina ka pa umuwi?!?!!?

**Baby cadet**

Hi hehehe;

Kakauwi lang po;

Traffic kasi???????;

**Wing Co**

Aso lang ulol hoy

**Baby cadet**

Ikaw rin ano

**Wing Co**

LUH

**Baby cadet**

Nauunol saakin;

[Insert Emoticat HAHA Sticker];

**Wing Co**

;Pakyu

;De joke HAHAHAHA

**Baby Cadet**

Pakyu pala ah

**Wing Co**

;Joke lang HAHAHAHA

;Tulog ka na

;Sasagutin mo pa ako

**Baby cadet**

Kanina pa kita sinagot[annoyed emoji];

Bwiin ko? [clown emoji];

**Wing Co**

JOKE LANG NAMAN DI MABIRO JOWA KO

I love you

[cuddling sticker]

**Baby cadet**

I love u too [heart flutter];

Call muna hehehe [tongue out emoji];

Papaantok ako;

**Wing Co**

;Tutulugan ako ba

;Pero okay lang, Lakas ka saakin eh.

-

And they spend the night talking to random things at nag catch up rin sila sa mga events nung mga panahon na di sila nagpapansinan. It was a beautiful night and day para sakanila. Sana magtuloy tuloy.

After ng ilang oras, tehy ended their call at nakatulog na yung dalawa agad. Late night talks with your love is the best feeling ever.

Sana all ulit.

And it was the best moment for the both of them. Parehas nilang di inaasahan na sila pala ang sa Huli?

Well. True Love waits. Happiness waits. Ika nga nila. You'll have to experience the rain before the rainbow.

And isang big SANA ALL na lang tayo.

Kinrush back, ni-love back.

Jackpot Kyungsoo.

It was morning and nagising si Kyungsoo dahil sa isang malakas na katok.

Tangina balak ba nito manira ng pintuan?

He thought na baka si Krystal yun kasi bitchesza si Gaga but when he opened the door. Si Kai....

Kai na naka Gou.

Shit ang hot.

Pero ayaw ni Kyung pagmasdan ng nalalaman ni Kai. Aasarin lang naman kasi siya.

"Ba't ka naandito?"

"Bukod sa makikikain at mamahalin ka, naandito rin ako para busugin ka. Kai Said and he bought some waffles with Ice cream.

PERFECT KAGAYA NG NAGDALA.

Pinapasok ni Kyung si Kai sa bahay niya at pinabayaan si Kai na iset up yunh dala niyang paglain habang busy si Kyungsoo hanapin yung susuutin niya since may Form sila mamaya.

Kaya naka Gou na si Wing Com.

"Ang aga mo dumating?"

"Miss kita eh." Tapos ngumiti si Kai Ng nakakatunaw. Yung mgiti ma para bang napakasaya mo.

At natunaw doon si Kyungsoo.

Napakapogi ng Jowa teh sana all na lang.

"Sus."

"Kiss mo ako." Then kai pointed his cheek. Luh ano demanding?

"Ulol"

"I am commanding."

"Luh? Nasa bahay kita kaya ako masusunod." Kyungsoo Said kaya natahimik si Kai.

Si Wing com Nasusunod sa Form pero hindi dito. Under siya kay Boss Kyungsoo.

"Joke lang eh."

"HAHAHAHAHA." Mag proprotesta sana siya sa pagtawa ng jowa tapos biglang lips sumalubong.

Amputa naging kiss sa lips ang cheeks.

Good morning

"BAKIT KA HUMARAP?"

"BAKIT MO AKO KINISS?"

Awit parehas silang namumula dahil sa nangyari. Waffles and ice cream? Who u?

"First Kiss ko.." parang baby na nagmumukmok si Kyungsoo dahil naka pout.

Pero deep inside. Paisa pa raw.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

"Uy Kyung, sorry na hehe."

"Che!" Awit imbis makonsensya si Kai natatawa siya. Ang cute naman kasi talaga ng kasintahan niya, like sinong makakaresist?

"NAKAKATAWA?"

"Ano pocket your smile? Officers lang pwede magsabi."

"Sinasabi ko ito as your jowa!!"Di na nakapagsalita si Kai after that. Under sa jurisdiction ni Boss kyungsoo yung wing commander.

"Hehehe. Ligo ka na bilis!!" Tinulak tulak na niys si Kyung sa kwarto. Hindi naman siya mabaho or ano.

Malelate na kasi sila HAHAHAHA

After ng ilang oras. Sakto silang nakarating sa school vamit ang mahiwagang sasakyan si Wing com.

Sabay silang pumasok at maraming nakakakita pero hindi nila pinapansin yun. Yunh iba iniissue pero the rest, wala na. SANA ALL.

"Eto na si Wing com slash lover boyY!!" Si Kyuhyun ang bumungad sakanila saktong pagpasok. Medyo naging busy kasi kaya wala minsan pero ngayon, basta may balita, active.

"Wala ka kasing love life." Pambara ni Kai kaya mas ginanahan soya mangasar.

Nagiisa na lang siyang single sa tropa nila.

"Pag ako magkaroon.." Natawa si Kai sa kaibigan kaya nabatukan niya. Medyo tanga kasi. Si Kyungsoo naman natatawa kay Kai pero he saw Jennie.

Nakatingin ng masama sakanya.

Tangina sist.

ATTITUDE KA GHORL?

Oo napaka attitude. Like ano namana sakanya? PAG DI KA MAHAL WAG MO IPAGPILITAN SARILI MO!!

"Arat na hahahah!!" And its time to part ways with His love. Magkaiba sila ng Klase

\---

Tapos na yung klase at Form na nila.

Last form for this sem kasi mag fifinals na sila next week kaya Last na.

Nagsisigawan na lahat ng Officers na mag form na lahat ng students on their respective flight.

Since Rifle ang pinapractice nila hindi pwede si Kyungsoo Kaya nakaupo lang siya sa side ng Gym at pinapanood sila mag practice ng baril.

Ang hot ng ibang officers mag hawak ng rifle.

Lalo na si Kai gagi yung pwet mga sismarz.

At doon lang nakatitig si Kyungsoo. Sa bebe niya na nagcocommand sa ibang mga officers. Kung kaya niya lang makahawak ng baril nako humanda kayo HAHAHA.

Ilang minutes na nakalipas at tapos na yung officers sa Rifle training and its time para naman iguide ng ibang officers yung trainees.

At naandoon lang siya magisa walang kausap.

Wawa naman.

"Hi Kyung!."

"Sir."

Si Taewoo. Bravo ex-o.

"Wag na Sira hahaha. Bakit di ka sumasali sa Rifle training?"

"Personal reasons hahaha. Alam ni wing co at ng flight leader namin dahilan." Since wala naman ginagawa yung ibang officers. Pwede sila magmuni muni sa Gym like Taewoo. At una pa lang gusto na talaga makipag close ni Taewoo kay Kyungsoo. He's cute kasi and he is enjoying his company.

Bago pa man siya maging officer he likea kyungsoo na.

O revalation diba?

Pero he cant tell this to kyung. Torpe.

Kaya kahit sa malayo na lang niya titigan. Pero he's grabbing his chance na to talk to him. Wala naman raw kasing /magagalit/.

"Ay ganun? Sayang. Paano na yan? Eh kasama yan sa graduation niyo?"

"Okay lang yun hahahaha! Basta ggraduate."

"Sana all g-graduate." Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Taewoo.

Luh ulol sinong niloloko mo?

"Ikaw? Di g-graduate?"

"Kung g-graduate man ako sana sa pagiging eprot na lang." Gets ni Kyungsoo kaya natawa siya ng malakas and his laughter also lead taewoo to laugh.

"Awit Kai kita mo yun?" Kyuhyun isang demonyo. Nakikita kasi nila yung ginagawa ng dalawa.

Di natutuwa si Kai Doon.... medyo possesive si Kuya.

"Kita ko talaga yun? Tangina bahala siya diyan."

"Aww tatampo ba baby Kai?"

"Ulol kyuhyun." Bad mood si Kai pero curious siya sa Pinaguusapan nilang dalawa. Kaya hinila niya si Kyuhyub at nagpunta doon sa likod ng sinasandalan ng dalawa.

"Tangina ka Kai lakas amats mo?"

"Shhh!!!" And he started to eves drop.

"Taewoo ka ba?"

"Bakit?"

"Mahal ka niya kaso torpe siya boom!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.!!" Hindi natatawa si Kai pero matatawa si Kyung. "HAHAHA!" Pati rin si Kyuhyun.

Luh nakakatawa ba yun?

"Bobo neneng b pa amputa."

"Eto, Kyungsoo ka ba?"

"Bakit?"

"Maliit pero napaka bangis. Boom!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Nainis nanaman si Kai kasi natawa ulit si Kyungsoo doon. Mas malala raw kasi siya bumanat.

"Rinig mo yun Kyuhyun?"

"Oo pre. Mas maayos bumanat kaysa sayo."

Putangina.

MAGSAMA SAMA KAYO!!

"Uy, Kita niyo si Wing com?" 2nd AG commander asked Taewoo at kinabahan si Kai. Gago bawal mahuli.

"Hindi" He said pero 2nd AG Com saw something Yung shadow ni Kai. Medyo bobo... kaya naman sumilip si 2nd AG com sa likod nung Pader and there nakita niya si Wing com kasama si Headquarters Commander.

At siyempre sumilip si Kyung at Taewoo.

"Sir..."

Tangina nakakahiya.

Tumayo yung dalawa at inayos yung Gou nila.

Kai Looked at kyungsoo. Kahit hindi sabihin ni Kai. Alam niya ginawa nh bebe niya.

"Ah, Bakit?"

"Hanap ka po ni Provost." Nauna na umalis si Kyuhyun at halatang nahihiya. Sumunod naman na si Kai pero tinapunan niya muna ng tingin bebe niya.

"Ba't sila naandoon?" Taewoo asked

Kyungsoo smiled at mamaya aasarin niya si Kai. Bobo kai.

"Malakas amats ng dalawa HAHAHA!."

Tapos na sila mag Form at lahat nagsisiuwian na. And the usual sabay sabay sila umuwi. Si Kyuhyun lang magisa uuwi kasi wala siyang Jowa.

Ingat sa puting van.

Habang nasa bus stop. Nakasimangot si Kai at itong si Kyungsoo natatawa sa tabi niya. Luh gHorL?!??

"Anong problema mo?" Kyung asked Kai pero di kumikibo. Luh attitude ka ghorl?

"Weh Kai di namamansin."

"Si Taewoo baka mamansin." Kyungsoo cant help it but to laugh. Gago nagseselos amputa HAHAHA.

"Luh tawa ka diyan?" Kai Said. Tinitignan na niya si Kyungsoo ng masama pero Tumatawa parin siya. Luh nakakatawa yun ghorl?

"Bahala ka umuwi ka magisa mo." Nag walk out si Kai na parang vata na mas lalong natawa si Kyung.

Gago ang cute ng baby niya.

"Jongin~" a rare moment of Kyungsoo whining and begging. Pero matibay si Kai.

Hindi siya marupok.

"Ano?" Ay gago medyo cold si Kuya.

"Papabayaan mo ba ako magisa umuwi?" Kyungsoo asked pero patuloy parin naglalakad si Kai.

Sige Kai di ka Marupok.

"Papabayaan mo ba ako umuwi magisa? Paano pqg nakuha ako nung white na Van?" Nakapout na si Kyungsoo and nagtagumpay naman siya Dahil napatigil si Kai sa paglalakad. Di pala marupok ah?

"Kai..."

Di ka marupok.

"Ayan na yung bus..." wala parin kibo si Kai at dumating na talaga yung Bus na dumadaan sakanila.

"Sige bye." Then sumakay na si Kyungsoo sa bus. Nakasimangot si Kyungsoo like. PAANO SIYA NATIIS NI KAI? BATO BA YON?

"Bahala ka diyan pag ako nakuha ng white na Vam wala ng squishy soo!!" Parang baby Oo. Nag w-whine, naka pout, nag s-sulk.

Wala na siyang paki sa earth basta wala siya sa Mood hMp. Natiis pa siya. Sinandal niya yung ulo niya sa may bintana at nagmukmok. Tangina kasi talaga hmp.

Little he didnt know sumakay rin sa bus si Kai pero naandoon siya sa likod ni Kyung.

Tumatawa.

Tangina lakas ng mga amats nila.

Tsaka hahayaan ba niya makuha ng white na van bebe niya? Never.

Isa itong pagsubok kung sino ang marupok at kung sino ang hindi.

Ilang minuto rin ang nakalipas at bumaba na silang dalawa sa Bus stop nila and naglalakad na silang dalawa.

Pero hindi alam ni Kyung na si Kai ay nasa likod niya lang.

"Tangina talaga ni Kai pinapabayaan ako."

"Letche bahala siya diyan."

"Papabayaan niya talaga ako?"

"Hmp bahala sya kakausapin ko lalo si Taewoo."

Talak lang ng talak si Kyung at si Kai tawa lang ng tawa sa likod niya. Ang cute naman pala pag nagtatampo HAHAHAH.

"BAHALA TALAGA SIYA!!!." Nagwala si Kyungsoo na parang bata and di na natiis ni Kai.

Sige na siya na marupok.

Tumakbo na siya papunta kay kyungsoo and gave him the tightest back hug he can give.

"Hahaha sorry squish." WOW SQUISH.

"HEH."

"I love you." Kung marupok si kai....

Mas marupok si Kyungsoo.

Parang magic word lang yan na nakalimutan niya lahat ng inis niya kay Kai.

Tangina.

"Kaiiiii!!!!!" Parang baby ulit then hinarap na niya si Kai para ihug back.

ANG SWEET SANA ALL.

"Hahahaha sorry na babi." He said before halikan noo ng bebe niya. Gago na miss niya yan kahit ilang minuto lang sila di naguusap.

"Ihh akala ko papabayaan mo na ako. Sorry na wag na selos babiii." Ang baby talaga ni Kyungsoo ngayon. At sa expression niya gustong gusto ni Kai Na itago na lang baby niya. Hindi siya pwede dito na cruel na mundo.

"Tiger sugar tayo?"

"Chowking rin!!!"

Boss kyungsoo parin masususnod.

"Sige squish Hahaha!" Hindi natiis ni Jongin kacutan niya pinisil na niya mahkabilang cheeks ng bebe.

"ARAY?"

"I love you."

After ni Kyungsoo isend yung "Yayayain ko mag momol si Kai." Doon sa group chat nilang magt-tropa, hindi niya alam na nasa likod niya lang si Kai dala dala yung Tiger sugar at yung pork ChaoFan galing chowking.

Momol pala.

"Mamaya na Momol, kain na muna." Napatalon si Kyungsoo doon sa upuan niya dahil biglang May nagsalita sa likod. Panicked gAy na si kYUnG.

Huli pero makukulong.

"Kai...."

"Momol pala ah."

"Nag jojoke lang ako!!!"

"Mamaya ka saakin."

"KAI!!"

"Ngayon na pala"

OH MY GHAD BLESS THEM FATHER

Napapikit si Kyungsoo and he thought na hahalikan siya ni Kai

Issa prank

"HAHAHAHA!!" Abay gago pala.

"Katulad ng sabi ko. Mamaya na momol hehehe."

"Tangina mO!!!!!"

"I love you ayie."

"Heh!" And sulking kyungsoo is back.

Hindi naman siya natiggang. Umasa lang siya. Gusto niya rin eh HAHAHA.

After nila mag date sa chowking, pauwi na sila with their second drink ng tiger sugar. Yes tiger sugar fans.

Naglalakad sila pauwi, magkahawak ang kamay nila. Ihahatid kasi ni Kai bebe niya pauwi. Panahon kasi ngayon angdaming nangunguha.

Nangunguha ng di Kanila. Tumagal ng ilang minuto paglalakad nila hanggang sa nakarating na si Kyungsoo sa bahay niya.

"Alam mo minsan gusto ko na lumipat sainyo kasi tangina magisa ka lang dito?"

"Ayos lang ako Kai! HAHAHA. Uwi ka na babii." Bibitawan na sana ni Kyung ang kamay ni Kai pero Hinigpitan niya yung hawak sa kamay ni Kyung.

"Luh."

"May nakalimutan ako..."

"Burara ka talaga. Ano nana---" hindi na natuloy ni kyungsoo sasabihin niya.

Epal kasi ang wild.

Hinalikan lang naman siya ni Kai sa Lips. Papakipot pa ba siya? Edi he kisses back.

Momol.

It lasted for only 5 seconds at kumawala na si Kai.

Magnanakaw ng first kiss.

Pero okay lang BAHAHAHA.

"Eto nakalimutan ko Hahaha. Good night i love you." Before he left. He gave kyungsoo a peck on his forehead at lumisan na. Pumasok na rin si Kyungsoo sakanila after Umalis si Kai at nagtatatalon sa kama niya.

Tangina dati pangarao niya lang mahing jowa si Kai ngayon jowa na niya. May Bonus pang kiss.

"TANGINA KIM JONG IN!!!"

Gandang gabi, Kyungsoo.

RISE AND SHINE!! Another morning ng kaharutan kasi may Isanh Kim Jong In ang nakapasok sa bahay ni Kyungsoo para gisingin.

And Boyfriend duties. May dalang almusal nanaman sa baby.

Sana all.

"Babe."

"Hmmm." Ang cute gago. Parang baby. Baby niya.

Naka ilang yugyog na si Kai pero ayaw parin bumangon ng kasintahan.

Ayaw sa santo Dasalan ah. Edi sa Santo Paspasan.

Dinaganan na ni Kai yung bebe niya at kinili-kikiliti and at last nagising na si Kyungsoo, tumatawa pa.

Good morning.

"Kai Ano ba- hahhahahahaha."

"Hindi ka babangon ah?" After that lumaban na si Kyungsoo pero they ended up na nagyayakapan sa Kama niya.

Hays mga mArurupok. Paano kayo mabubuhay niyan?

"Morning babii."

"Good morning!" Morning kiss ang natanggap ni Kyung without asking for it.

Ang galante ni Kai sa Halik. At hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo mag pout dahil doon. Ang sarap kasi?!

"Isa pa?"

Oo please.

"Ihhh Kaii." Its another way of saying Yes.

"Okay boss." Kai gave another one pero this time mahaba haba na. Mas mahaba pa sa kahapon to be exact.

Morning Momol.

Ni isa sakanila walang balak humiwalay. Pero hindi naman aabot na higit pa sa halikan. Kiss lanh. They both know their limits.

It was really long. Not until...

"Rise ans Shine Kyungsoo May dala----HOLY SHIT!!!!" Isang Krystal Jung at Kim Minseok ang nakakita kaya Sa di inaasahamg panahon ay natulak ni Kyung si Kai kaya nasapul sa lapag.

"Tangina may chapter two ang momol kagabi baka chapter 3 eut n?"

"ANG DUMI NG BUNGANGA MIMSEOK!!"

Sa lahat ng oras ba naman pwede mangbalibag. SA MASARAP NA MOMMENT PA TALAGA?!?!?!?

"Hayup."

\--

Nakarating na sila ng School and as expected, nakasunod lang sa likod sila Stal at Minseok dahil NAGLALANDIAN SA HARAP SILA KAI AT KYUNGSOO.

Ayan binitin niyo momol nila.

Habang naglalakad yung dalawa, nahagilap ng mga mata ni Stal si Jennie. Gagi ang sama ng Tingin.

Attitude ka ba gHorL?

"Luh Jennie ang attitude. Hanap na kasi siya ng iba." Stal said. Tumango naman si Minseok and nakita narin niya si Jennie.

Pero hindi lang masama ang tingin eh

Tingin na may balak kumbaga. Pero ayaw isipin ni Minseok yun. Alising ang Nega sa buhay mga sis Nakasunod lang silang dalawa sa likod ng KaiSoo kasi sis napakalandi medyo PDA na nga pero hindi naman sobra sobra yung pagka PDA. Medyo soft lang.

And after a few minutes, nakaratinh na sila sa Classroom kaya farewell my lOvEeE.

"Kyung, hintayin niyo kami Cafeteria ah.Magbabasketball kami okay?"

"Yes boss."

"Bye, love you." He said na may kasamang paghalik sa Noo.

And there yung dalawa may inebas.

Ang pambansang tugon. "SANA ALL."

"Ulol ako taga sana all dati. Pa kiss kayo sa jowa niyo hmp." Ay mataray. Ganyan ba pag alangang Kai? Pumasok na sila ang umupo na sila sa kani-kanilang seats, since wala la naman si Sir Hidalgo, nag chikahan muna and topic nila si Attitude.

Sino pa ba attitude?

Edi si Jennie.

"Sist kanina ang sama ng Tingin saimyong dalawa! Like dUhH attitude ka?" Rant ni Stal.

"And the way she looked at you kanina parang mangangain, Dinasaur ka gHoRlL?" Minseok added. Lahat sila iisa ang kutob pero hindi nila maiisip yun.

Una sa lahat, Officer si Jennie pangalawa may Eiquette at piangaralan siyam alam niya ang di kanya ay di kanya.

"Hay nako wag na kayo ma stress doon. Alisin ang nega kaya alisin si Jennie!" Krystal said bago sila nagsiayos lahat dahil dumating na yung prof.

It's math Time betcH.

Dalawang oras lang naman silang sumabog ang utak kakacal-culate sa x kala mo naman importante si X.

De chour. Gusto na nilang lumabas dahil gutom na gutom na sila at wala naman kasi yung mga jowa.

It's walwalan time bEtCh.

"Hoy ano kakainin niyo?" Minseok asked.

"Kung ano kakainin mo. Ako na maiiwan dito bili na kayo pagkain." Kyungsoo said at himala nag comply si Stal.

Medyo naka break pagkamaldita ngayon si Krystal na sobrang rare. And kaya pinabayaan niya lang silamg dalawa bumili ng oagkain niya kasi tinatamad rin siyang tumayo. Nakakatamad.

Mag he-heads down sana siya kasinsist nawala utak nila sa Math.

Pero someone called him.

"Kyung." Ang dapat na ulong yuyuko ay muling naangat. Ano bA gHoRl.

Pagangat niya, Si Jennie bumungad at isang malakas na sampal anh nakuha niya.

Napahawak na lang siya sa cheek niya at dina-digest ang nangyari.

"Problema mo gurl?"

"Ikaw problema ko."

Gulat siya sa sinabi ni Jennie sakanya, sinubukan niya hanapin sa mga mata niya kung nag j-joke ba siya o hindi pero sist, seryoso ang mukha.

"Luh, wala akong ginagawa sayo." Aalis na sana siya pero palaban si ate gurl at hinatak pa ulit siya pabalik then sinampal ulit.

Lalaki siya, mas malakas siya, pero ba't nawawala ngayon?

Nakakaagaw na sila ng atensyon ng Marami pero Kyungsoo chose to be quiet. Hinihintay niya magsawa si Jennie.

"Wala? Tanga ka ba? Ninakaw mo kung ano ang saakin."

"Anong nanakawin ko sayo hindi ko type mga gamit mo gurl"

Kalmado? Mukha lang pero deep inside kinakabahan talaga siya. Baka kung anong mangyari o kung ano ang gawin sakanya.

"WALA? ANO SI JONGIN? AKIN SIYA DIBA?"

"Jowang jowa ka gurl ano? Kim Jong In diba hindi kim jennie so di siya sayo. Tigilan mo ako bahala ka diyan." And sa isa pang pagkakataon, aalis na talaga si Kyungsoo kasi wala siyang balak patulad pero sis, hinila na yung buhok niya at sinabunutan.

Ang lakas na babae amputa.

"Ang lakas ng loob mong talikuran akong hayop ka, mangaagaw ka naman!!" Sinigaw yan ni Jennie pero di naman Sobrang lakas na rinig hangganh labas. Yung lakas na lahat talaga ng nasa loob ng Canteen mapapalingon.

Kyungsoo tried pero hindi niya kaya. Parang mas lalaki pa si Jennie sakanya.

But thank God dumating na sila Stal at naabutan nila.

We all know bitchessa si Krystal.

Nilapag ni Minseok yung pagkain na dala niya pero for krystal? Sinama niya yung Salad sa laban. Arat.

"Hoy bitawan mo si Kyung!!" Minseok tried pero hindi. Matindi kapit sa buhok. Pero Krystal?

Basic shit.

Simabunutan niya rin si Jennie, times two ang lakas kaysa sa sabunot Ni Jennie at tsaka nginudngod yung salad sa mukha.

Ayan attitude ka kailangan mo ng gulay.

"Gaga kang babae ka sasaktan mo pa si Kyungsoo punyeta ka." Nandidiri si Jennie sa sarili niya while Stal, tinutulungan niya yung dalawa niyang Bestie.

Bitch Mean gUrLs.

"Krystal, umalis ka!"

"Ulol di mo ako mapapaalis. Kung di ka kayang labanan nitong mga baklang 'toh ako kakalbo sayong gaga ka. Iisa ka pa?"

"Palibhasa hindi ka inagawan." Ang nonsense, ayan nanaman sila sa iNagAwAn.

"Ay ulol ka nga. Anong inagawan? Collge ka na hello? Tsaka sist? Alam mo at alam ng buong species dito sa campus na ito na hindi ka mahal ni Kai. Pati ata langaw alam yan. Ano pa ineebas mo?" Sist, tustado na si Jennie pero mas lalong siyang ginanahan saktan si Kyung.

Sa sobrang inis noya, tinulak noya sI stal at Min para maabot Si Kyungsoo at pinagsasaktan. Tangina lalaki ka ba?

"Hayop kang Gaga ka lahat na lang!!" Krystal Asked one student para tawagin si Kai.

Papahiyain lang naman si Jennie sa harap ng Lahat, scandalo rin pala anh nais edi sagarin na natin.

Kai, Kyu,Tae at Dae. Masayang naglalaro sa Med dept court kasama yung iba pang students. Pustahan kasi yan ang matalong Team may fine na 200 per person.

Wal wal lang sila pero may isanh taong umepal. Halatang hindi taga med.

"Uy, Bawal ka dito ah?"

"Wing com! Jowa niyo po Sinasaktan ni armory Officer." It took a fews minutes bago maregister ni Kai yung sinabi niya.

Alam niya na malala na ang away. Kaya ni stal ipagtanggol si kyung pero when she asked for help. Iba na.

Kaya kumaripas agad ng takbo si Kai kasunod yung tropa niya.

Sa canteen ulit. Mas lalong nagong agressive si Jennie at ang laks lakas na niya. She keeps on slappinh kyungsoo at the same time sinasabunutan rin

Everytime na lalapit si Minseok at Stal, naittulak kaaagad.

"Ayan, bagay yan sayong ahas ka." Jennie said at narinig ni stal yun. Papatalo ba yan kay Jennie? Not once not twice.

"Okay na ahas kaysa sayo, ayaw na nga nagdididikit pa rin." Jennie tried to slap her pero bawal raw. Syaang skincare.

Patuloy parin si Jennie sa pagtotorture at di na kaya ni minseok tignan ang mga yon. Masakit yon.

"Tama na!!" Minseok tried to pull her off pero hindi. Nauntog pa ang ulo niya sa table kaya lalong nangigil si Stal.

And unffortunately, nakita ni Jongdae yon.

At hindi nakakatuwa yun.

Agad naman hinablot nila ang kani-kanilang mga jowa. Si Kai hinatak papunta sakanya ang jowa Niya na sobra-sobrang sinaktan ni Jennie. Natulala at natigil siya ng makita si Kai sa harapan niya. Narealize niya na huli siya.

"Bakit mo sinasaktan si Kyung?"

"Kai, kasi..."

"Kasi inagaw ako ganun?" Hindi hinayaan ni Kai na matapos magsalita si Jennie, obvious naman na Kung ano ang sagot. And this is the FIRST time na maririnig ng lahat at masasaksihan kung paano magalit ang wing com nila.

"Ilang beses ko ba uulitin sayo na hindi ikaw at kahit kailan hindi magiging ikaw! Malaki ka na nad i suppose nakakaintindi ka na diba? Officer ka dito And yet ganyan attitude pinapakita mo? And paano kita magugustuhan ang pangit ng ugali mo? Last na ito, isang beses mo pang saktan ang isa sakanila lalo na si Kyungsoo, baka makalimutan ko na babae ka." Dirediretyo, walang tigil. Sinampal niya si Jennie.

Sinampal ng katotohanan.

Nauna ng umalis sila Jongdae at Minseok dahil hindi na halos makalakad si Min sa sobrang sakit ng pagkakauntog, sumunod na sana si Stal pero..

Krystal is Krystal, bitchessa siya.

Nilapitan pa niya si Jennie and grab the opportunity to slap her. Inuna muna yung right.

Tatlong beses niyang sinampal

"Hindi i love you o I hate you ibig sabihin ng tatlong sapal, tatlo isa para sa ginawa mo kay Kyung, kay Minseok at yung natirang isa, wala gusto lang kitang sampalin gaga kam humanda ka saakin pwe!!."

As expected, mas masakit magsalita si Stal

\---

"Kung di lang babae yun papatulan ko talaga yun! Saktan ba naman si Minseok?" Nasa CAT Office silang lahat, inaayos yung mga sarili after ng nangyari sa Canteen.

Si Kyungsoo natutulog sa mga braso ni Kai. Exhausted dahil sa nangyari kanina.

"Alam niyo, may plano ako..." Panimula ni Krystal.

"Di ako papapayag na sasaktan lang niya si Kyungsoo ng ganun tapos napagdiskitahan pa kami ni Minseok? Pangarap niya ang makagraduate na officer diba? Aalisin ko yan sa buhay niya. Sasabihin ko ito kay SD." Umagree silang lahat maliban kay Kai.

Papunta na sana sila sa office Ni SD pero pinigilan sila.

"Wag niyo naman tanggalan ng pangarap.."

"Putangina pre, hilo ka ba? Sinaktan yan jowa mo, awa parin iniisip mo?" A rare moment of Kyuhyun being mad.

"Yan ang sasabihin ni Kyung kung gising siya."

"Ano sususndin mo? Eh kung si Stal at Minseok nga Na hindi nilamog ni Jennie galit na galit ang Jowa tapos ikaw kalmado?"

"Pero tama si Kai, Kyu. Si Kyungsoo ang may ayaw sa Idea pag usapang pangarap..." Stal said. Kaya natigil si Kyuhyun makipag debate.

"Wag na lang natin sabihin na tayo nagpatalsik sakanya. Besides, Nilabag niya yung rule na no officer should cause harm to the trainess or to anyone." All of them agreed sa suggestion ni JD. Pero medyo nagaalinlangan si Kai.

Nakakakaba kasi knowin na malupit magalit si Kyungsoo.

"Ako na bahala kay Kyungsoo, sige na Kai."Tumayo na si Kai at umalis kasama yung mga "officers" niya at iniwan ang bebe niya kay Minseok.

Sana di magalit si Kyungsoo? Nakakakaba kasi mag sist.

They all arrive sa Office ng Commander nila. Wala ng katok, diretyo pasok agad, sino nanguna? Edi si Krystal.

Lahat sila sumaludo kay SD, sign of respect and naandoon sila as Officers.

Sumaludo rin si Sd, sign yun ng respeto.

"Sir, permision to speak." Si Krystal na nauna, Gigel si Ate gurl eh.

"Speak. At bakit ganyan itsura mo Jung? Nakipagaway ka?"

"Sir, hindi Sir. Infact, inaway lang rin ako." Tinignan ni SD yung mga kasama ni Jung to verify based on their expression. Doon na confirm ni SD na totoo.

"I'm giving you all the permission to speakNow, magsalita kayo, unahin ko sayo, Jung."

"Sir, Mate Kim Jennie started." Krystal Said at kinagulat ni SD yoon.

"Actually, nadamay ako kasi pinagtanggol ko yung inaway niya."

"And Sir, Sinaktan niya rin Boy-- yung Boy Bestfriend ko, nadamay siya, same reason rin katulad Kay Jung Sir."

"And Sir, yung kung paano sinaktan ni Kim Jennie yung tao, it's not na sakitan lang, parang sinapak niya sir."

Sumingit na si Jongdae at Kyuhyun. Nasa huling halakhak na ng Wing Com.

"Sir, I'd like to remove her from us." Kai Said. Nagulat si SD doon, alam niya Na Gentle si Kai, but ngayon sa mga mata niya, parang galit na galit.

"Sure ka ba diyan Wing Com?"

"Yes sir. Kim Jennie violated one of our rules and also, her attitude is not suitable for an officer. Officers are here to serve not to be served."

\---

Pauwi sa silang lahat.. Kailangan na nilang magpahinga after a long day, lalo na si Kyungsoo na sobrangna exhausted dahil kanina.

And at this Hour, si Kai ang kasama niya. Siya naman ang matutulog kanila Kai.

"Sure ka ba Kai? Baka kasi ayaw parin saakin ni Ate Hae Jung."

"Wag mo isipin yun. Basta ngayon aalagaan kita at ako ang bahala sayo." Kai Kissed his forehead, sign of assurance na hindi niya talaga papabayaan si Kyungsoo.

And kailangan niya rin ilihim ang pagpapatalsik kay Jennie, baka di niya magustuhan.

After a few minutes, nakarating na sila sa Bahay ni Kai. Wala naman nagbago. The same old hpuse that Kai and Kyungsoo used to play arround. But sadly, naadoon si Hae Jung at siya ang nagbukas ng door for them.

"Bro! You're back and..." maganda pa ang ngiti ni Hae pero After niya masilayan si Kyungsoo, nagiba aura niya.

"Sino kasama mo?"

"Boyfriend ko po." As expected, kaya tuloy tuloy si Jongin, dadakdakan lang siya ng kapatid.

"Sa lahat ba naman Jongin, siya pa?"

"Siya mahal ko Ate." Hard headed si hae Jung. Sobra. Laitera pa.

"My god Jongin! Tanggap ko kayo noon kasi nag best buds lang kayo ngayon, boyfriend mo na? Mas better si Chae soo for you not him!!" After his sister said that, napayuko si Kyungsoo.

Napakasakit, mas better raw ang ex.

"Ate."

"Bakit? You know from the start i never liked him." Nagtatago lang si Kyung sa likod ng jowa. Nakakatakot yung ate ni Kai. Sobra.

"And you also know the pain Chaesoo caused me, the pain i've been when i lost Kyungsoo." Kinakalabit na ni Kyung si Kai na aalis na siya Kasi away pamilya ito and, ayaw na niya makarinig ng iba pang masasakit ng salita. He's too sensitive for that.

"Kai, kinakalabit ka na niya. Alis na?"

"Sige Ate, aalis na ako. Aalis na talaga ako." He took kyung's hand at umakyat sa kwarto niya to get his things. Batas si Kai.

"Huyy Kai! Wag mo nga gawin yan para saakin. Paano ka?"

"Ako pa? Doon na lang ako sayo."

"Kai...."

"Isang whine pa hahalikan kita."

Sarap pakinggan pero wala sa mood makipaghalikan si Kyungsoo ngayon. Nakakstress ngayong araw.

Kinabukasan, nagising ang sleepibg beauty na kyungsoo dahil sa alarm ng jowa niya sa kabilang kwarto.

Basta pag si Kai kasama, maaga dapat magising? Ganun ba yon?

"Kyungsoo bangon na."

Puta.

"Ang aga pa Kai!!"

"Hindi na maaga ng 5:30"

"9am First class ko!!"

Kakaawaan na sana ni Kai pero di raw pwede. Punctual dapat lalo na mabagal kumilos si Kyung. Hindi naman sobrang bagal, medyo mabagal lang.

"Aish!!!" Wala na rin nagawa si Kyung, Bwi-bwisitin at bbwisitin lang rin naman siya ng Jowa niya pag di gumising.

"Aga aga pa!! Kahit manok di pa gising!." Tapos biglang may nagtiktilaok na Manok, Manok ng Kapit bahay.

Pahiya si Boss Kyungsoo.

"Mukha ka naman manok kaya dapat maaga magising." Malapit na sumabog si Kyungsoo sa inis dahil tangina ng jowa niya nambwbwisit kaaga aga. Napasin ni Kai na nabwbwisit na jowa niya. Ang cute naman kasi. Parang, mas masarap bwisitin pa.

Soft Kai is activated kaya pinaulanan niya ng halik sa mukha.

Nambwi-bwisit/nagpapakasweet

"KIM JONG IN!!!"

"HAHAHA joke lang. Maligo ka na kasi may pupuntahan tayo."

"Ano saan? Sa Sementeryo?"

"Hindi?"

"Saan?!"

"Sa Banyo." Amputa.

"Wag mo akong kakausapin letche ka." Satisfied na si Kai. Nabwisit na umaga ni Kyungsoo, nag ppout na siya.

Mukhang mahabang suyuan ito ha. Mas gusto ata ni kyungsoo ang walang kasama sa bahay maliban kay Blue Bird Tweety, atlest yun tahimik.

He thought.

"Kyungsoooo." Nagsisimula na ang suyuan na hindi natin alam kung kailan ang katapusan.

Tandaan ang Golden rule, wag marupok, nakakamatay yun.

"Tigilan mo ako."

"Wag kang umarteng nireregla ka." Putangina.

RIP, hinagis ni Kyungsoo yung dala niyang libro sa mukha ni Kai. Grabe ang brutal pag di marupok.

But may kamndag si Kai para palambutin ang nagmamatigas na Kyungsoo.

"Aray yung mukha ko..."

Tumigil yung paglalakad ni Kyungsoo dahil doon.

Nagging brutal ata masyado.

"Kai sorryyy." Ang bilis parang si Flash, nasa harap na niya si Kai at chinecheck kung okay lang ba siya.

"San masakit?"

"Dito." Then turo sa lips.

Amputa chansing.

"Ulol?"

"Hehehe." Wala na marupok na ulit si Kyungsoo kaya bumigay siya. Hindi niya thing ang PDA so hindi niya hinalikan si Jongin.

Ano ka Chixx?

Bati lang sila.

"Kyung.."

"Po?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Kaaga aga ang lalandi." Isang Kyuhyun ang sumulpot sa likod nila Nasa bus na kasi sila papunta doon sa school nila, hindi rin naman nila napansin si Kyuhyun kung naandiyan lang siya sa tabi tabi.

"Hays hindi niyo ako napansin?"

"Oo hindi ka naman malaput saamin."

"Nag Tiger Sugar kasi ako." Pinakita niya yung Tiger sugar niya Tapos ininom.

At the same time, nangtatakam rin kasi alam niya na paborito nung dalawa yung tiger Sugar.

"Epal ka." Nag evil smile si Kyungsoo kasi naasar niya ng maayos si Kai. Minsan lang di pumalag yan. Naandiyan kasi jowa. Nakakasatisfy asarin si kai.

After ilang Years, naka rating na sila ng school and as usual, diretyo silang tatlo sa canteen kasi naandoon nakatambay yung tropa nila.

At Himala, Si Minseok lang naandoon.

"Uy Kyu at Kai. Punta kayo Gym, pinapatawag lahat ng Officers." Luh? Anong nangyayari.

Nag comply naman agad yung dalawa at dali daling nagpunta ng Gym, like di bagay kay Kai, Wing com tapos late hnGg.

Sakto pagpasok nila ng Gym, naka hanay na silang lahat pati yung flight Staff. At swerte sila dahil wala pa si SD.

Kai tried to ask kung anong meron bat pina form Sila kakasimula pa lang ng arae, no one knows pero si Krystal may Kutob. Tatanggalin na si Jennie.

Pero who knows?

Dumating na si SD after nilang minutes, lahat silang lahat sumaludo. Sunod na sumaludo si SD then sabay nilang lahat binaba after ibaba ni Sd yung kamay niya.

"Naandito tayo lahat para sa isang magandang announcement, pero bago yoon..." Nakakakaba. Lahat ng officers kinakabahan.

"Armory Officer."

"Sir."

"Tanggal ka na." Hindi makapaniwala si Jennie sa naririnig, si Krystal nagcecelebrate na. May balak na for Later.

Umalis si Jennie sa pwesto niya at pumunta sa harap ni SD. "Sir, Permission to ask sir."

"Ask."

"Sir, Bakit sir?"

"You know the rules. Walang officer ang mananakit sa kapwa officers lalo na sa mga Trainees at nilabag mo yun. Five officers requested na tanggalin ka na." And Jennie knows kung sino yung "lima" siyempre titignan niya ang presidente, si Krystal Jung na nakangiti..

"Ikaw yun Noh!" Dinuro niya si Krystal habang palapit sakanya, sa 1st line lang siya kasi matangkad.

"Bakit? Angal ka? Sinabi ko naman kasi sayo wag mo ako susubukan."

Sa sobrang bwisit ni Jennie, sinabunutan niya si Krystal like crazy, but thank God naandiyan yung mga officers para pigilan. And knowing Krystal, Palaban siya.

"Ha! Sa tingin mo ba maibabalik ka as officer gamit buhok ko? Ulol mag dusa ka."

"OFFICERS!"

Sinigaw ni SD at mukha na siyang galit na galit. "Kim Jennie. Hindi ko inaasahan ganyan ang attitude mo. Tama na dapat kang tanggalin and I want you out, Now."

"Sir."

"Out." Wala na siyang nagawa, Lumabas na siya pero before that, tinapunan niya ng masamang tingin si Krystal,

Hindi pa siya tapos.

After na lumabas ni Jennie, nagsiayos na officers.

"As Promised, may Announcement ako and It's very important. Next week we will recruit new set of trainees para maging officers sa next year before mag start ang 1st Sem." Cocc? Oo ganun tawag sakanila.

"Since wing Com cant handle it, May Officer na pupunta dito to train them. Wing Commander rin siya. Bukas ang rregistration for 2nd year and bukas rin makikilala yung Wingcom. Sige na Dismiss."

"Sir Thank You sir." After ng form, parang bata si Stal na naglalakas na may apat na Body guards sa likod.

Ayos yan Boi.

Hindi pa naman oras ng klase nila, 9 pa sila Kyungsoo at 10 pa sila Kai. Tamang tama.

"GuYsss!!!" And there's Stal na super Hyper.

"Ano?"

"Kyung, ano masasabi mo na Tanggal na si Jennie bilang Officer?" Dalawa lang yan, konsensya o pagiging lit as fuck.

Kinakabahan sila kasi sila nagpatalsik kay Jennie knowing kyungsoo na napaka soft.

"Buti nga sakanya gaga siya. Kung officer lang ako tatangalin ko yun."

Nahampas ni Stal yung table sa Sobrang saya at yung apat na DAKS nag rerejoice, so bali wala ang kaba nila.

"Kami nagpatalsik don, ayos ba??" Jongdae asked.

"Ayos yan."

"Kaya manlilibre ako!!!" Stal shouted. Sobra ang tuwa nilang lahat coz sis! Sobrang rare manglibre ni Stal..

\---

"Gaga ka Ba't ka lumayas sainyo?" Tinanong ni Taemin si Kai habang umiinom. Yas alak iniinom.

After ng kalse, they decided na mag bar since libre naman ni Krystal and minsan lang naman magwalwal ih.

Umisang shot muna si Kai before answering his question.

"Eh kasi naman si Ate, ewan ko kung bakit ayaw na ayaw dito kay kyungsoo, cute cute naman niya tapos ang baby tap--"

"Isa pang nakakadiring salita ibabalibag kita."

"Luh nakakadiri ba yang cute eh pinagmamayabang mo nga na cu-"

"MINSEOK!" Huli pero di kulong.

Sobrang urat na urat si Kyungsoo, feeling niya pinagtutulungan siya ng mga yan kaya nag shot na lang siya, shot sa baso hindi sa shot glass.

"Hoy malasing ka!" Kyuhyun warned.

"Kaya ko."

"Sus mahina ka." Kai said, sa mayabang na tone.

"Ah hinahamon mo ako Kim Jong In?"

"Oh shit." Nagmura na lang si Jongdae. Wala kasing makakapigil sa dalawang yon. Parehas matugas ulo.

"Unang malasing manlilibre ng unli seafood." Xiu closed the deal.

Sino unang malalasing? Si Boss Kyungsoo o si Boss Jong In?

Abangan...

Sino ang nalasing?

Hulaan niyooooo. Charot eto na.

Buhat buhat ni Taemin at Kyuhyun yoong nalasing at dinala sa may waiting area para sa taxi.

"Hamon ka pa ha!" Stal said kasi nakasunod lang naman sila sa likod.

Sino nalasing?

Walang iba kung hindi si boss Kim Jongin.

"Akala ko si Kyungsoo unang malalasing, awit ang lakas mo bro!!" Tinarayan lang niya si Kyuhyun.

Actually malapit narin naman siya malasing kasi ang daming shots, naka limang bote sila.

Mas mataas lang ng konti tolerance ni Kyungsoo.

And Finally, nakatawag na sila ng Taxi at sinakay na doon ang lasing na lasing na si Kim Jongin.

"Ikaw na bahala diyan kyung. Ingat kayo!." Min said, nag wave back si Kyungsoo then umandar na yung Taxi

Naka higa si Kai sa balikan ni kyungsoo. Baby ang lagay niya, baby ni Kyung Not the first time na pagmasdan ng malaputan ang mukha ni Kai, nag kiss na nga sila pero, amaze na amaze parin siya sa mukha ng Jowa.

Parang siya na yung pinakaswerteng tao sa balat ng lupa dahil may Kim Jongin siya sa buhay.

Ang dating Best bud, na nagkahiwalay tapos jowa na.

And let our response be, SANA ALL.

Pero di natutuwa si Kyungsoo sa amoy ni Kai, puta amoy alak. Lakas maghamon siya naman ang bagsak.

Pati bulsa butas. Nag-aya ng pustahan si Gago eh. Pero still. Mahal na mahal niya mokong yan. Ayireee

Sana all mahal.

"Alam mo Kim Kai. Tangina mo talaga marupok ako."

Inamin na.

After ilang minutes, nakauwi na sila. As usual, sasalubong sakanila ni Blue bord tweety bird na wala paring jowa.

Sa liit ni Kyungsoo at sa laki naman ni Jong In, nahihiraoan siya ipasok sa bahay niya. Tangina mas malala buhatin ito kaysa sa mga binubuhat sa Military.

De charot.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay tweety bird. "Tulungan mo naman ako tweety?" He said. Ano ginawa ni tweety bird? Tinalikuran siya.

"Napaka maattitude na ibon kang hayop ka!." Ang weired, nagagalut siya sa ibon. Hayop na nga yung ibon teh. Buti na lang binubulsa niya lang susi niya sa bahay niya kaya ez to open. Slowly but surely niyang hinagis si Jongin sa kama niya, sa kama ni Jongin sa bahay nila.

Dalawa room ni Kyungsoo sa bahay kaya sAfEeEE.

Naka uniform pa si Kai and sist, mainit yoon.

Pinagiisipan pa ni Kyung kung papalitan niya ng damit or papabayaan niya.

The marupok self or the hArDd self?

"Mainit yan." Si Marupok self ang nanalo.

Makalat talaga kwarto ni Kai, di oa ayos yung mga damit niya sa Maleta niya kaya kinuha na lang niya yung Checkered na pajama set. Taena bless his soul. Kinakabahan si Kyung.

Naaalala niya di oa niya nakikita kawatan ni Kai after ilang years. Eto na.

"Gaga ka kyungsoo." Minumura na kang sarili niya. Bahala na Gods sakanya. Bless him deities.

Isang hingang malalim bago niya speed tangalin yung Polo niya at yung tshirt sa loob and there, dinner is served.

Charot.

Di na niya pinagmasdan ng bongga, isususot na nita daoat yung top pero agik sist.

Biglang gumalaw si Kai at paranh Flash rin, nasa ibabaw na siya ni Kyung. Shit shit shit.

Marupok ka ba Kyung? Pinagpapawisan siya. Nakakakaba. Eto na ba?

Hindi gaga.

Tinulak niya agad si Kai kaya bumagsak sa kama.

"Gago ka kahit lasing ka napaka chansing mo."

\---

RisE aNd sHinEeEeEEE mga pok pok. Himala maaga gumising si Kyungsoo kasi mas madalas si Kai ang umeeoal sa magandang tulog niya sa umaga.

Walang pasok, at first time may kasama siya sa bahay pag weekends kasi madalas, siya lang magisa.

Tapos ngayon, lasing pa si Kai.

Parusa o biyaya?

Both.

Sinilip niya si Jong in doon sa kwarto. Taenang bata, napakagulo talaga ng kwarto niya ultimo pagtulog napaka gulo.

Palibhasa spoil brat sa bahay. Kalalaking tao.

May naisip si Kyungsoo. BAHAHHAHAHAHAH.

"Hoy!!" Hinahampas ni Kyungsoo si Kai ng Unan, nasa gilid lang siya, nakakatakot sa ibabaw baka cHanSiNgAn.

"Kingima nito, Hoy bangon na!"

Pero di parin bumabangon. Sleeping beauty ka gHoRl? Marupok self activated.

Kaya umupo siya sa tabi niya para i-kiss. Dapat talaga speed lang yun, tatayo na dapat siya para hampasin ulit ng unan si Kai, pero hindi. Hindi na siya pinakawalan.

Amputa best Actor.

5 seconds lang naman yun, then pinakawalan na siya ni Kai after.

"Hinayupak ka."

"Hahahahaha! Goodmorming baby ko."

"WALA NANG GOOD SA MORNING KO." Bitchessa. Si Kai pinagtatawanan bebe. HAHAHA medyo asar amputa. Si asar at si Pikon. (chanbaek au ko ksskskks)

"Huy Kyungsoo! Hahaha sorry baby."

"Dont call me baby."

"I know im not the only one?"

Punyeta kumanta pa. "BAHALA KA!!" HAHAHQHAHAHAHAH

Ilang oras namg nanunuyo si Kai pero batong bato pa rin puso ni Kyungsoo. Sobra atang naasar.

"Kyung."

"Manahimik ka." Biglang nag ingay si Tweety bird sa labas.

"Sabi ni Tweety bird marupok ka." Amputa bastos. Pero di rin namna niya idedeny.

"Masama kayo ng Bird mo."

Teka parang mali...

"HAHAHAHA, magkasama naman talaga kami. Kahit mamatay ako kasama ko parin si Bird." Nakakainis. Ayaw na niya, suko na siya.

"Bahala ka."

"Uy Joke lang Kyung." Bigla niyang hinablot buong katawan ni kyungsoo then niyakap niya ng sobrang higpit.

"Bati na tayo Kyungg.."

"Sige, bati na tayo. Sa isang kondisyon."

"Maglinis ka."

"Kyung, di pa ako nakakapaglinis sa b-"

"Ngayon, mararanasan mo na."

"Kyung..." biglang niyang binigay yung dustpan at walis, pati rin yung Mop.

"Linis time BABE." Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kwarto niya, sa kwarto na tinutulugan jiya kanila Kyungsoo...

Tangina ang kalat.

"Hindi na ako magkakalat." Sumusumpa na si Jongin kahit jindi siya sure kung kaya niya, sinulyapan niya si Kyungsoo sa living room na nanonood ng Pororo.

Tangina may tagalinis na siya. Di naman nakontra si Jongin, handa siya gawin lahat for Him.

Bless him, maglilinis na siya.

Si Kyungsoo naman na nanood ng pororo, medyo natutuwa siya sa bebe niya. Naglilinis na siya awww. Busy yung bebe niya, busy rin siya kakanood. Naririnig niya yung mga "yuck" ni Jongin. Halatang hindi sanay sa madumi at makalat.

Pero di naman marunong maglinis.

Sobrang naawa na siya, he was about to stand up para tulungan pero nag vibrate ang Phone niya.

Nag chat si Stal

And ang bungad sakanya ay Hindi maganda. He trust him pero pakiramdam niya, parang may mali.

Hindi niya rin alam. Nakipagchat na siya to confirm it at para rin matanong niya jowa niya later.

Tangina sino naman kaya yon.

**_CHAT_ **

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

;KYUNGSOO MAY NAALALA AKONG SASABIHIN SAYO

;Kahapon sabi ni SD may makakatrabaho si Kai na wing com

;Kaso babae

**sEOK MEH**

WEH

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

OO LEGIT. MAGINGAT KA KYUNGSOO. BAKURAN MO NA

**kYuNgSoO**

Legit?

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

;Oo gaga

; Di ba sinabi sayo ni Kai?

**kYuNgSoO**

Wala naman siyang sinasabi;

Lasing siya kagabi pero nung nagising, wala parin;

Tanong ko mamaya;

**sEOK MEH**

;BAKURAN MO NA GAGA

;Baka Jennie pt 2 yan

;Hays

**kRyStAl lAnDiI**

Bakuran mo rin sayo Gaga. Flight staff yung kasama nila

**sEOK MEH**

;OKAY NOTED

;BAT DI REN SINABI NI JD YON?

Pinabayaan na lang niya mag chat yung dalawa doon. Ngayon si Kai tatanungin niya. Medyo naiinis siya kasi nakalimutan niya sabihin yun?

Ang immature diba? Nakakakaba kasi and hindi maiwasan ni Kyung mag over think.

"Jongin."

"Boss."

"May ganap ba sa Officers?"

"Wala."

/wala/

Nagsinungaling pa amputa. Lagot ka Jongin.

"Ah. Okay." Wala pala ha.

Thing ni Kyungsoo magkulong sa kwarto pag badtrip siya and yaan ang gagawin niya ngayon.

Magkukulong siya. Walang kain kain. Magkukulong siya. Tapos na maglinis si Kai. Buong bahay na nilinis niya since hindi naman sobrang laki yung bahay niya.

Malapit na mag Lunch, hindi naman masyadong marunong magluto si Kai, kaya kinatok niya sa kwarto si Kyung, peo walang nasagot.

"Kyung, magluluto ka?" Walang sumasagot. Sinubukan niya buksan pero naka lock. Anong nangyayari?

"Kyung okay ka lang?" Wala parin sumagot.

"Kyungsoo, answer me naman."

Pero wala parin sumagot. Nakakakaba na. Okay naman sila ni Kyungsoo kanina ah? Tinotoyo ba 'toh?

May nag ring, akala niya phone niya, kyungsoo left s phone sa living room. It was Stal who's calling. Hindi niya sinagot para sa privacy pero yung mga message..

**[Ano nasabi na ba ni Kai?]**

Ayan ang message. Puzzled parin siya..

May di pa ba siya nasasabi kay kyung?

Malalim ang iniisip niya then nagmessage si Minseok.

**[Tangina mo Stal di naman kasama flight staff eh. Yung babaeng wingcom lang.]**

HOLY SHIT!

Gets na ni Kai. Tangina nagseselos baby niya, then dineny niya pa kanina.

Oh shit wrong move.

"Kyungsoo, bubuksan mo itong pinto o sisirain ko?" Ma pride si Kyungsoo pero mahal mahal niya pintuan ng bahay niya. Ayaw niya gumastos masakit.

No choice siya kundi buksan. Bumungad ka Kai ang isang Kyungsoo namamaga ang mata. Halatang umiyak.

Ang babaw ng iniyakan ni Kyungsoo. Parang hindi siya. Ma pride si Kyungsoo pero mahal mahal niya pintuan ng bahay niya. Ayaw niya gumastos masakit.

No choice siya kundi buksan. Bumungad ka Kai ang isang Kyungsoo namamaga ang mata. Halatang umiyak.

Ang babaw ng iniyakan ni Kyungsoo. Parang hindi siya.

"Kyungsoo..." hindi siya tumitingin sa mata ni Kai. Punyeta naiinis siya.

Malakas toyo niya ngayon.

"Kyung.." he cupped his cheeks para mapatingin yung Bebe niya sakanya. Pero malakas, hindi parin natingin.

"Kyungsoo sorry.." sincere. Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo yun. Pero hindi niya rin talaga alam yung dahilan, bat kailangan umiyak?

"Hindi ko naalala eh, nakalimutan ko sabihin sayo. I know na namisintepret mo sigurp pero promise, kahit sobrang sexy, ganda at sweet pa nun, ikaw parin ang baby ko, Zebianna."

"Kahit wala na sa piling mo?

"Oo at aaminin ko na namimiss kita." Tangina skustaclee. Bawal manloko ha. CHAROT.

After that short "kantahan" nagyakapan na ulit sila. Kyungsoo trust his man so much.

Para lang siyang nireregla o di kaya buntis na napaka emo niya.

"Ang nonsense ko umiyak Kai, Im sorry."

"Love, wala yun. Alam ko toyo mo okay?"

"Nangaasar ka?"

"I Love You Do Kyungsoo wag na galit."

Pasalamat marupok si Kyungsoo.

"Oo na." Bujigay na, pero iba parin ang tingin ni kai. Magic word raw.

"I love you too." Ayaann. After nilang magkabati, they spend the whole day na nagaasaran at nag mamahalan.

Buong maghapon silang nanonood nung movie ni SethDrea at KyCine sa iWant TV. Buong maghapon rin silang nagyayakapan at naglalampungan sa sala.

Sabay rin na kinikilig sa story.

Gabi na ngayon, Hindi pa sila tapos sa series kasi medyo mahaba haba pa yun. Hanggang ngayon ay magkayakap parin sila sa Living room, Katabi si Tweety bird na nakinood rin habang kumakain ng bIrD food. Alagang kyungsoo yon.

"Kai, Maiba nga ako."

"Ano yun?"

"Saan na ex mo?"

Awit usapan ex.

"Lumipat siya ng school after makipag break saakin noon. Nag Villamor Airbase ata siya. Basta ang alam ko, she left me to pursue her Dream, at ayun ang maging Comander at ma-maintain ang highrank niya. Hindi ko alam kung pangarap niya maging sundalo o magmataas. She said she wants to date someone the same level as Her Wing Com siya dati Documentary Officer lang ako Sobrang magkalayo kaya nakipagbreak siya saakin Lumipat siya kung saan may CAT sa college na ROTC pala ngayon doon Late lang naman nagkaron school natin na sakto 2nd year ako"

Every detail ng nangyari sakanya dati, tandang tanda pa niya. It was his first heart break. Masakit na masakit.

"And after she left me, i did everything para patunayan sakanya na kaya ko siya pantayan, eto, wing com na ako. Thanks sakanya, i knew my worth and i met you." Puta, madrama tayo dito bakit nagpapakilig?

"Kahit ayaw ng ate mo saakin? Kahit sobrang magkalayo tayo?"

"Paki ko sa ate ko? Kung magkalayo tayo edi hahabulin kita para magkalapit tayo, if you think Im to tall to reach kasi maliit ka sige, ako magaadjust for you kasi mahal kita."

Sasabog na ata yung puso ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig. As in SASABOG na talaga. Yung soft na yakap lang kanina ay humigpit.

Siniksik niya pagmumukha niya sa leeg ni Kai.

"I love you i love you i love you. Kim Jongin." Not so Him, too soft. Too soft for Jowa only.

\---

Monday na and as usual, back to normal na ang lahat kaso, Busy ang Flight staffs. Nag reregister na kasi for the next batch of officers para sa next year's Officers. And ROTC na tawag hindi na CAT since pinatupad na sa batas yun.

Last batch sila na tatawagin 'CAT Officers'

Nasa GYM ang buong Flight staff, naka pila lahat ng 2nd year students kasi di pa pwede mag sign up.

"S1, ano balita?" S1, Si Jongdae.

"So, there are 41 officers kung isasama pa natin si Armory Officer. 45 ang slots for COs, and pag may mga natanggal, mag oopen tayo ng slots." Explain ni JD kay Kai. Nag thumbs up na si Corpse Deputy kaya nagopen na sila para sa mga mag si-sign up.

For no reason, palingat lingat si Taemin and napansin ni Kai yun.

"Hoy, problema ng Leeg mo?"

"Curious ako, akala ko ngayon natin makikilala yung wingcom na incharge Sa COs since magiging busy tayo na itraim batch natin for the upcoming CAT graduation?" Oo nga pala. Pero wala naman siyang paki doon. Magttrabaho lang sila for the school.

"Baka sa form? Oo sa Form yun, isasama na natin ang CO's this Thursday."

After ng paguusap nila na yan, hindi na nila ulit napagusapan yung tungkol doon at nagfocus na sila sa mga new Trainees.

While Busy ang High rank Officers. Sila Stal ay nakatambay lang sa field pinapanood mag training yung soccer team, walang Jowa kaya mag b-boy hunt.

Charot lang. Ayaw nila masyado sa crowded kaya nagpapahangin sila sa field.

"Daming Boys pero mas hot si Jongdae. Nakakakaba lang baka chansingan ng mga hinayupak na yon si Jd ko." Napafacepalm na lang yung dalawa. Palaban si stal, paranoid si Minseok.

"As if naman papalandi yun si Jongdae? mas loyal pa yun sa pusa mo Minseok. Baka sabihin mo pussy mo kundi papasipa kita sakanila." As exoected of Krystal. Napaka staright Forward.

Nanotice nila na Nakatulala si Kyungsoo.

"Layo ng tingin mo ha? What's in your mind?" Nag pout si kyungsoo. Aww anyari kay dodong.

"Kasii, curious ako doon sa babaenh wing com. I dont know pero kinakabahan ako."

"Gaga ka Kyung. Wag mo isipun yun. Ikaw ang jowa kaya ikaw lang noh. Paki niya sa babaeng yon." Pero its not enough para matahimik kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo. Kinakabahan parin siya, sana mag Form na.

Masabunutan na ang daoat masabunutan. 2 days pa. Kaya naman maghintay.

Medyo lang.

Balik tayo sa Gym.

Nag gather na lahat ng nakalusot na 45 trainees. Ngayon lahat sila nakaupo and magsasalita na si wing com.

Di niya alam, nakalusot yung tatlo, si stal minseok at kyung sa Gym. Officer CARD ang ginamit nila.

"You chose your path kaya pananagutan niyo dapat." Jongin started. Which is naninibago si Kyung. Hindi nya narinig si Jongin ganyan sa stern at kaseryoso.

Kahit naman nagcocomand si Jongin, soft parin boses niya. Leri ngayon, iba.

"We are all here to discuss important things. Una, great us officers. Failure to greet means demerits. Hindi pa naman required ngayon, It'll start after this Thursday because we understand na hindi pa kayo familiar sa Officers. Second no grade above 3.9 pag tumaas pa diyan, tanggal ka na." Hindi makapaniwala si Kyung sa mga naririnig niya.

Kahit kaibigan niya si stal, di niya Alam na kailangan hindi tatatas sa 3.9 ang grade. Kaya aral na aral pala dati.

"Third, treat everyone with respect. No offenses, no suspension. Failure to comply will be dismissed. All of you must call us Sir or ma'am." Napaka strict. Di sanay si soo.

Ginagago niya jowa niya eh

"And about dating... you can date naman, just inform us about it para madali itakas kay SD. Understood?"

In chorus, "Sir Yes Sir."

"Dismiss."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung matatawa ba siya o ano. After kasi madismiss ng CO's, bigla siyang tumatawa. Weirdo ka gHOrl.

Pero kahit weird, mahal na mahal parin yan.

Wala talaga silang balak magpakita, pero mabilis mata ni corpse deputy.

"Hoy, mga jowa niyo oh." Tumingin rin si Kyuhyun, kaso naiyak siya.

Di pala siya crush ng crush niya, kaya wala siyang jowa.

Gulat naman si Kai kasi naadoon sila. Alam niya kasi bawal pumasok ang Di officer. Bobo rin pala siya sabi niya sa sarili niya kasi Officer nga pala si Krystal.

After nilang lahat magayos, dumirrtyo na sila kung nasaan yung mga jowa nila *exp Kyu*

"Hanggang saan napanood nyo?" Tanong agad ni Kai sakanilang tatlo. "Simula't sapul." Krystal said, then bigla nang naglumpasay si Kai tinatakpan yung Mukha.

"NAKAKAHIYAAA!!" Ngayon gets na nila kaya Nagsuhalakhalakan ang Lahat.

Tangina ang Kyut.

"Di bagay sayo seryoso sis, mukha kang serial killer! Hahaha" Ang nahihiya na Kim Jongin kanina biglang tunayo para lang basagin Ulo ni Taemin. Amputa Pikon.

"Kay Kyung lang ako seryoso." Bumanat amputa.

"Tangina ako na single. Kakain na lang ako bahala kayo." Bitter na bitter na si Kyuhyun halatang halata, may Jowa na kasi si Heechul.

CHAROOOOTTTT!!

Find Your Partner sila. Leader si Kyu kasi wala ngang Jowa. Nasa hulihan sila Kai ay Kyung. Hindi nagsasalita si Ate mo gurl Kyungsoo kasi kinikilig parin.

Kai trued everything para magsakita si Kyung. Pero wala. Tahimik

"Ano Kyung cold treatment?" Pero Kyungsoo was just smilling. "Tinotoyo ka ba?" Wala paring sagot.

Ayaw mo sa santo dasalan ha.

Kai Checked kung may mga taong nakapaligid then bigla niyang, ninakawan ng halik si Kyungsoo sa Lips.

"KIM JONGIN!." Napatakip ng tenga don si Kai teh, mas malakas pa sa sigaw Yon ni Jongdae. Matinis pa boses.

"Hoy nagwewelga ka ba?" Minseok asked him pero consistent yung pagtingin niya ng masama kay Jongin at tawa pa siya ng tawa. Putangina talaga.

"Alam mo Kai. Bwisit ka ayoko sayo bahala ka." Tinoyo. Ayan lagot ka.

Suyuan nanaman!

"Kyungsoooo." Uwian na, suyuan parin ang nangyayari. Malapit na malapit na silang maiirita. Napaka hard naman kasi ni Kyungsoo. Halatang nireregla.

Charot di pala nireregla si Kyungsoo.

"Ayan, uwi na kami. Ingat kayo Goodluck Kai!" Kyuhyun said at hinatak na silang lahat palayo Pabayaan raw silang dalawa magsuyuan. Hanggang kailan kaya tatagal ang pride ni Kyungsoo?

"Kyung sorry na wag na tampo, bili tayo siomai." Naenlight ang mood ni Kyung doon. walang tatalo sa siomai rice.

"Kakain tayo?"

"Oo, isasawsaw ko sayo yung siomai oara maubos na toyo mo."

Mali. Maling mali. "PUTANGINA MO!!" Pinagtawanan pa niya jowa niya. Tangina kailan kaya sila magkakabati nito?

"Joke lang, kakain tayo siomai rice. Bilhan pa kita tiger sugar."

Dapat talaga magwawalk out at iiwan na niya si kai magisa

Kaso may magic word

Bili kita Tiger Sugar

In a split second, nakanguti na si Kyungsoo papunta sa Jowa, inintertwined nila fingers nila.

"I love you Kai, let's go!"

Amputa marupok for Tiger Sugar ONLY.

Sice may karupukan na naganap. After nila bumili ng mga dapat bilhin, tumambay nanaman sila sa Sea side para maabutan yung sunset.

Seatinh with your love while the sun goes down..

Perfect date. sana all.

"Kyung, Mind telling me bat tinoyo ka?" Kai Asked.

"Baka di mo ma gets."

"Edi iintindihin ko para sayo."

"Kai kasi, walang kwenta..."

"No. May Value yan, ganito kasi Kyungsoo, hindi lang ako basta boyfriend na pogi? I can be your una, Bestfriend, karamay, kakulitan, asaran, pwede na rin mundo mo. Kaya sige na ano na?" Hindi niya alam kung kikiligin Ba siya o ma t-touch sa mga sinabi niya? Drama tayo ngayon eh, bat bumabanat?

"Kai.."

"I love you, your flaws, kahit magulam pa ako araw araw ng siomai maubos lang toyo mo." Amputa. Yung totoo?

"Kai naman eh..."

"Oo na sige na. Bakit nga?"

"Kasi diba, sabi mo may babaeng Wing com na dadating kasama yung flight staff niya oara i-train yung COs since hindi niyo kakayanin? Nagoover think lang ako like paano pag sobrang perfect niya, mas better saakin tapos mas gusto siya ng ate mo for you? O di kaya naman Her simple flaws can make you fall for her? Hindi tulad ko na pinalihi sa datu puti na halos araw araw may Toyo?" Natawa si Kai. Ang cute kasi.

"Nakakatawa? Seryoso ako."

"Kyung, lika dito, hug me." Hindi nag comply.

"I command you Cadet Do." Ah, gamitan ng pOwErR. Okay lang, napasunod naman niya si Kyungsoo. ngayon, nakayakap na siya ng mahigpit sa Wing com na baby niya.

"Mas nakakainlove kaya pagtinotoyo. Love, being in a relationship doesnt mean lovey dovey, perfect kayo sa isa't isa. Or even kahit gusto kayo ng relatives mo. Pag tinamaan ka, tatamaan ka. Kung mahal mo talaga, kahit sobrang daming babae lalaki bakla o kahit sino pang nakahubad sa harap ko na nagooffer ng putukan, hindi ako bibigay, bakit? Kasi mahal na mahal kita at hindi ako maghahanap ng butas para iwan ka kasi kuntento na ako sayo."

Bumagsak na yung araw, same as Kyungsoo's tears. Sobrang swerte niya talaga kay Kai. No, Kay Jongin pala. Kahit gaano kaasar itong jowa niya, he knows how to be a good lover for him.

His words can make him soft.

"I'm sorry." Yan lang ang kayang sabihin ni Kyungsoo. No words can describe how thankful he is for having Kim Jongin in his life.

He wipped his Boyfriend's tears using his thumb before giving him a sweet peck on his boyfriend.

"No need to be sorry, Love. Naiintindihan kita. Mahal na mahal kita."

"I love you too Jongin, so much."

\--

Mabilis talaga ang panahon kaya Thursday na. After ng madugong midterm, eto na sila, practice para sa graduation ng CAT and also,

Dadating na rin yung babaeng wing com ng mga chicc boy na officers. Pati si Kyuhyun.

Susubukan lang naman kasi.

Nauna ng umalis si Kai papuntang school since kailangan niya itrain yung mga COs. starting Today, sila na ang Duty, hindi na sila which is great.

It's 8am, dapat tulog pa talaga si Kyung pero wala siyang takas kay Kai, nakaalam lahat ng bagay sa bahay para magising siya.

He was walking down the road ng sabog at inaantok. Punyeta kasi si Kai.

He was in the middle of his thoughts while crossing. Hindi niya napansin, may paparating na puting Van.

Napansin rin siya na mamamatay na siya kaya pumikit siya.

Puta wrong move yon bOi.

Buong akala niya makikidnap siya pero ang totoo, malapit na siyang mabangga. Pero he's lucky na napag preno agad yung driver.

"Patay na ba ako?" kyung asked himself.

"Uy, Sorry! Are you okay?" Tumingala siya. Ang ganda ni Ghorl sheytT!

Tinulungan ni Ate ghurl makatayo At pag pagpag rin, tangina Bawal madumihan ang Uniform niya eh! Joke, white shirt lang naman yon. Hindi actual na uniform for cAT.

"Oh my god, im sorry. My driver is new to this place that's why. are you hurt?" Tangina englishera. Medyo nakakadugo ng ilong.

"Ah, okay lang ako, salamat!"

"Are you going to school? Where do you study? We can drop you off as a compensation for what we've did." Straight fluent english si ate ghorl.

Sana all.

Maganda, englishera, mabait. VERY RARE.

"Ah, sa SAU ako nagaaral."

"SAU? You mean sabay ka na." Ampochi, pinahirapan pa sarili marunong naman pala magtrabaho.

"Omg, you are so cute! If I were a boy, I'll believe you are a girl! Mas maganda ka pa ata saakin eh!" Hindi alam ni Kyung kung Nambobola ba 'toh o pinapagaan lang loob niya?

"Uy Hindi! Hahaha. Mas maganda ka kaya."

"I know." Agree naman siay, hindi kokontra. Maganda naman kasi talaga.

Sana all maganda.

"Ano nga pala gagawin mo sa school? Mageenrol ka ba?"

"No! I have an apointment with someone there since my Dad said something which is confidential im sorry. and also, may babalikan ako. I regret leaving him. I realize that I love him so much, i cant live without him." Awit ghorl nangiwan pala si ate ghorl. Ano kaya reason?

Well, wala na dapat siyang paki doon. Buhay niya yon aba.

"Ay ang sad naman. Go lang Ghorl! Sana mahal ka pa niya ano?"

"Yes! I wish. When I saw him, the first thing i'll do is to kiss him! Ugh i miss him so much." Pero sa roroo lang, pinagdadasal ni kyungsoo na sana di Marupok yung lalaking babalikan niya. Magdusa siya, iniwan niya eh.

After ilang kilometers, nakarating narin sila sa SAU.

"Uy, Thank you sa paghatid ah!"

"No problem! Oo nga pala, can I have your Name?"

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo."

"Cute Name! I'm Lee c-"

"Ms. Lee." May tumawag sakanya, and si yung Principal ng school nila. Mukhang importante ang pinunta ni Lee dito ah?

"I'll inyroduce myself later na lang Kyungsoo, See you!!." Its her last words bago umalis.

Wow Lee. Sino naman kayang Lee yan? Pwede niya maging bestie, maingay e.

As soon as Kyung entered the Main entrance talaga kung saan sila nag du-duty dati, puno na ngayon ng COs at ayun,

Parang Kdrama, nasa dulo ng entrance si Kai. And pagpasok ni Kyung, naka ngiti. Ampochi Good Morning.

Ayun, naglakad na siya and hindi niya ineexpect yung Bati sakanya ng mga CO's

"Good Morning Wing Com." Amputa ginawang siyang Officer. Sino lang ba ang ang maguutos? Edi ang WING COM.

Dinalian niya makarating sa dulo ng entrance para mahampas si Kai.

"Tangina mo ano nanaman mga inuutos mo? Bat wing com?"

"Kasi mahal na mahal kita." PUTA

"AYAN UMAGANG KAY LANDI!!." Pumasok na si Si Stal, ginreet siya ng COs since isa yon sa mga rules.

"Tara na Kyung. Ikaw Jongin mamaya ka na." Hinahatak na ni Stal si Kyung. Late na sila sa klase nila.

Pero di makakalusot. "Bye Kai, Labyu." Napaface palm si Stal internally. "Ikaw stal may Jowa ka naman baket naiistress ka ha?"

"Late kasi papasok si Taemin, kaya bitter ako. Ayos na?" Amputa. Minsan ang sarap itakwil si stal Bilang Kaibigan eh.

Late pumasok yung prof nila jaya bad trio na badtrip si Kyung. Sana namab nakasama pa niya ng konti si Kai diba?

Ngayon, kakalabas lang ng prof nila and they are waiting for their next teacher. Bad trip nga si Kyung kaya wala siya sa mood kausapin si Stal.

"Kyung naman..."

"Bahala ka diyan ina mo."

"Eh kasi naman! Sorry na Haahaha! Libre kita Tiger sugar." Ano nga sabi ko kahapon?

Sa Tiger Sugar lang bibigay.

"Geh bati na tayo." Tawang tawa si Minseok sa likod nila. And Finally may ik-kwento kasi si Minseok.

"Uy alam niyo ba kanina, papasok ako, nakita ko si SD may kausap na isang grupo ng students, naandito na nga ata yung flight staff galing sa ibang school!!" Ang weired ng tingin nila stal at Kyung.

"Oy Hindi! Tangina niyo, kahit pogi yunh isa doon, mas pogi si Jongdae! Tsaka Ang sinasabi ko kasi, wala naman maganda sa mga kausap ni SD, may dalawang babae pero hindi maganda."

"Oo nga, mas maganda nakilala ko." Ngayon, si stal naman at si Minseok nanlaki ang mata.

Bat kaya ang daming nakilalang mga tao ngayong araw?

"Oo, ganito kasi yon. Kanina Sobrang Lutang ko at inaantok ako, muntik na ako mabangga pero hindi naman, see? Safe na safe ako. Akala ko nga ki-kidnapin ako kasi puting van. Tapos, bumaba yung sakaya, she asked me kung okay ba ako and stuff. Ang bait niya tapos ang ganda ganda pa. Ang daldal nga e, parang Si Minseok. Ayun, nag offer siya na ihatid ako dito since may pupuntahan pala siya dito. Naisip ko nga baka siya yung wing com pero hindi, Si Ms.Espiritu yung pinunta niya hindi si SD. Kaya safe na ngayon si Kai. Hindi ko nga nakuha name eh, Lee lang alam ko."

Out of No where nag titili si Krystal. May sira na ba ulo nito? "Lee what?"

"Lee tapos may C ata? Kasi naman bigla siyang tinawag si Espiritu, nakakabadtrip."

"OMG KYUNGSOO BAKA SI LEE CHO HEE YAN!! OMG IDOL NA IDOL KO YUN ALAM MO BA? HSJZJSKAIS OMG!!!" Non stop ang Pagfafangirl ni Stal, they cant relate, hindi nila kilala yung sinasabi ni Stal pero at the same time naf-flatter siya like

Sist! Nakakilala ka ng artista ng di mo nalalaman.

"You are so lucky kyungsoo!!"

"Miss Jung." Ayaan huli. Nasita siya kasi dumating na prof nila. Biglang dumating yung prof nila ng walang pasabi. Napa pout na lang siya.

Bawal na ba mag fangirl?

Simasamaan niya oa ng tingin yung dalawa dahil linagtatawanan siya. Edi wow.

\---

Lunch Break na, naunang lumabas yung Med sa kadahilanang tinatamad na magturo yung prof.

Hinihintay ni Taemin at Jongdae sila Kyu at Kai sa labas dahil kinakausap sila ni prof

May ginawa nanaman kasing kalokohan.

Charot lang

Napalingon si Jd sa likod, sa may stairs. At may nakita siyang taong di dapat makita. "Huy Taemin, nakikita mo ba nakikita mo?"

"Ano Chixx?" Taemin asked and looked at the same direction kung saan nakatingin si Taemin.

"Ikaw isususmbong kita kay Minseok nagawa mo pang maghanap— Oh shit ba't naandito yan?" At may nakita siyang taong di dapat makita. "Huy Taemin, nakikita mo ba nakikita mo?"

"Ano Chixx?" Taemin asked and looked at the same direction kung saan nakatingin si Taemin.

"Ikaw isususmbong kita kay Minseok nagawa mo pang maghanap— Oh shit ba't naandito yan?" Nagulat sila Taemin sa nakikita nila. Tangina bakit naandito yan?

"Sino naandito?" Sabay silang dalawa tinakpan mata ni Kai at Inalis doon. Sinenyasan ni Kyu yung dalawa bat ang weird nila, tinuro naman ni JD using his lips.

At nakita na ni Kyuhyun nakita nila.

"Kai jusko! Sino yun? Naglalalaplapan, baby ka pa wag mo tignan!!" Buti na lang they have Kyuhyun para sa mga palusot.

"Tangina niyo nanood nga tayo fifty shades tapos itatago niyo ako sa laplapan mga hayop kayo." Hindi na nila sinagot. Mas maganda kasi di nila makita. Di na dapat yun makita.

Masaya na sila eh, masaya na siya.

"Mabuti nang sigurado kaya tara na."

SA WAKAS!! After ilang hours, heto na silang lahat. Lahat ng seniors ay nakapila na at ready na pumunta sa GYM.

Flight Leaders ang nagaasikaso sa mga Batchmates nila while and flight staffs naman ang nagaasikaso sa COs.

After nila mag check ng attendamce bawat department Pinahanay na ng flight leaders ang mga squad nila. From Alpha 1st to Eco 2nd.

Naayos na rin nila wing com ang COs at ang formation ng students.

Pumasok na si SD kaya nagsiayos na rin yung mga officers.

"As I've said. Mayroon mga flight staff galing sa ibang school Na magi-istay for the meantime habang di pa kayo nakakagraduate at habang nag t-training kayo. Everyday ang traning ng COCC natin for the next batch which is ROTC na ang tawag natin. I want you all, Trainees, Officers and COs to give respect sa mga ipapakilala ko."

Curious ang lahat kung sino, lalo na yung mga lalaking kating kati magkajowa kasi sabi nga "maganda" raw yung WingCom na babae na dadating

Pero di naman nagagandahan si Minseok.

Gay standars matters here.

"First, let's meet Corps S4, Ms. Zhao Jinmai." Pumasok agad siya Pagkaintroduce ni SD, dahil nga seryosong activity ito, sumaludo muna siya sa harap ni Sd, Kay wing com na sumaludo rin pabalik, sumaludo rin siya sa Trainees pero hindi na sila required sumaludo pabalik.

"Next, S2 Intelligence Officer, Sir Kwon Jinyoung." Usual na routine. Saludo saludo ganyan, may twist sakanya ng inti, nag bow kasi siya. Maraming girls at gays na medyo kinilig, ang pogi nga naman kasi niya.

Kyungsoo looked at Minseok kasi isa siya sa mga mahaharot na kakilala niya, nakapoker face.

Naks kay Jongdae nga lang talaga kakalampag. "Next is S1 Ajudant and Admin, Sir Chittaphon Leechaiyanpornkul." Pumasok na rin siya, the usual, saludo at- iba ang titig niya kay Wing Com, iba ang titig kay Jongin.

Sa pagsaludo kasi halatang Beks.

"Minseok nakita mo ba yun?"

"Oo, nakakakaba baka anuhin bebe ko." Dalawa silang nakatingin ng masama doon kay S1. Puta wag bebe namin please!

"2nd to the highest Rank, magiging tropa ata ito ni Hyo, Deputy Corps Commander, Lai Guanlin."

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok, lahat nagsilaglagan ang panty, mapa bakla at babae, laglagpanty. Kahit si Kyungsoo na mangha sa kagwapuhan. Tinignan niya si Minseok, siya lang ata hindi naatract doon?

"Huy, pogi ba?" Kyung asked Minseok.

"Oo, kaso may Jowa?"

"Luh? Sino?"

"Yang S4 nila, Zhao Jinmai, huli kong nagyayakapan sa gilid ng Cr. Kala mo naman."Awit may Jowa. Sa di inaasahang pagkakataon, naghuli ni Kyung nakatingin sakanya si Kai.

Threatened rin ata sa Deputy. Para sa assurance ng jowa, nagbigay mg flying kiss si Kyung kay Kai.

WHICH IS VERY RARE.

"Ngayon, ang makakatrabago naman ng wing com natin." Puta ayan na. 

Panatag loob ni Kyungsoo kasi sabi ni Minseok hindi naman maganda.

"Ladies and gentle men, please welcome, Lee Chae Soo." Yung pnagalan, nag eecho sa tenga ni Kai at sa mga nakakakilala sakanya. Si Kyungsoo rin nanlaki ang mata.

Bumalik ba si Ex?

Pero hindi nila alam kung si Chaesoo ba talaga yun. Not until she entered the Gym.

Chaesoo.

"Siya yung babaeng tumulong saakin, Minseok." Minseok knew Chaesoo at hindi niya ineexpect na sinabihan niyang pangit ito at sinabihan ito ni Kyungsoo ng maganda.

Freshpa sa utak ni Kyung mga sinabi niya kanina.

Babalikan niya yung iniwan niya

Hahalikan niya siya

Aangkinin niya siya.

Chaesoo.

Anh babaeng nakita nila Jongdae, Taemin at Kyuhyun. Ang babaeng kinaiinisan ni Krystal.

Ang babaeng nangiwan kay Kai.

Ngayon bumabalik na.

Kahit yung Deputy corps na si Hyo ayaw kay Chaesoo. Alam niya nangyari sakanila ni Kai.

Sumasaludo diba? Eto na yung Oras na sasaludo siya kay Kai. Sumaludo, na may matamis na ngiti.

"I'm back, babe." Chaesoo said, mahina kang ang pakakasabi niya pero naiinis si Kai.

Pero para sa etiquette, sumaludo siya without looking at her and smilling at her. After ng routine, tumabi na siya kay Kai, nasa likod mga flight staff nila.

Maraming naririnig si Kyungsoo sa paligid niya.

Mas bagay raw silang dalawa kaysa sakanila. Aware si Minseok doon Sa mga naririnig ni Kyungsoo.

"Wag mo sila pansinin, kyung. Hindi nila matuturuan ang pusong nagaalab para sayo." Minseol said pero nasasaktan talaga si Kyungsoo.

He even praised her as a perfect girl who has everything. And yes she really has everything. Yung nagpasabog ng swerte si Lord, nasa rooftop siya sinasalo niya lahat.

"Kim Jongin, Lee Chaesoo, i hope magkasundo kayo okay? You can start training them" SD commanded. Chaesoo was about to hold Jongin's shoulder pero reflex, nakaiwas siya agad.

Hindi ka ang jowa, ex ka lang

"Jongin.."

"Wag mo ako hahawakan. Be profesional." A rare cold tone off Jongin, mamimilit pa sana si Chae pero Hyoyeon is there to save.

"Ms Lee. Naghihintay ang Flight staff mo for instructions, mind to be profesional enough?" Nabiwisit si Chae kay Hyo. Since then sila na ang magkaaway, wing Com Chaesoo, S1 hyo.

"Thank you Hyo."

"I got your back Kai, ako bahala sayo at kay Kyungsoo."

Kinakabahan si Kai. He knows Chaesoo and what she can do.

This is the start of another hindrance for them.

Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng practice. Minomonitor ni Kai lahat ng Flights and siyempre doon sa favorite flight niya. Bravo 2nd.

Stal saw Kai na papalapit sa flight niya kaya nag command siya to fix themselves at doon na umeksena si Kai.

Palihim siyang nagabot ngPanyo kay Kyungsoo. Alam naman niya kasi na hindi nagpapanyo si Kyungsoo pero lumalangoy na sa pawis.

"Sana all." Natawa silang dalawa. May jowa naman si Gaga.

"S1!" Tinawag ni Kai yung busing-busy na si Jongdae sa paglista ng Demerits at merits. Pero tumingin naman siya. Tinuro ni Kai using his Lips si Minseok, na gets niya agad. Jowa niya yon alangan.

Mas matapang si Jongdae kasi siya mismo nagpunas ng pawis ni Minseok, di naman kaso nakatingin si SD.

"Bravo Tune." Nag command si Stal bigla. Tinignan ng dalawa si Ate ghorl at Tinaasan nilang dalawa ng Kilay. Still, wala parin tatalo kay Stal sa pagtaas ng kilay. She also mouthed na "mamaya na ako maglandian."

Nag command si Stal na humarap na sila sakanya pero may narinig siyang kinainis niya,

At nasaktan don si Kyungsoo, nainis rin si Minseok. WAG SI KYUNGSOO. "Ano sinabi mo Cadet Shin?" Stal asked at pinipigilan niya ilabas ang bitch side niya.

"Diba sabi ko simula pa lang na walang magsasalita pag nagcommand na ako?"

"Unfair mo naman, nasalita kanina sila Kyungsoo eh ba't ako lang?" Aba puta sumagot.

"But they never spoke after i said tuned. WING COM!!" Sobrang bwisit si Krystal. Kalalaking tao napaka maatittude.

Lumapit Kai and bumulong siya.

"Wag mo babagugun facial expression mo ah? Pero yung letcheng Shin Jisung pinagsalitaan ng masama si kyung like he said Hindi kayo bagay ni Kyung at mas bagay raw kayo ni Chaesoo na hayop na yon. Ano ikaw bahala mag parusa diyang sa gagang yan." Stal Said. Hindi nagiba facial expression ni Kai.

Mukha nga siyang kalmado eh.

"Cadet Shin. You know the rules right?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Run 10 Laps, buong gym. Go!" Sinunod naman nung Shin kaya maayos na ang lahat.

Sinenyasan ni Kyung si Kai na its too harsh, dumaan si Kai sa Likod niya at binulong sa jowa na "No one dares to speak shit about the man I love."

Puta nakakakilig naman 'toh! Nag f-form eh!

Tapos na sila mag form, nag command na si SD na Tapos na at uwian na, speed lang ang pagpunta ni Kai kay Kyungsoo na hintayin siya at tumakbo na sila ng tropa niya.

They all know Chaesoo Kaya dali dali silang nagpapalit ng uniform Dapat talaga si Kai lang e kaso bat kasama tropa "Teka diba ako ang ayaw makita si Chaesoo, bat kasama kayo?"

"Pre, kukulitin lang kami non tapos kung ano ano, ayoko nga no!" Kyuhyun said at nagmamadali talaga sila.

"Hoy bilisan niyo na dismiss na COs. Lapag niyo na lang polo niyo, ako na mag ha-hang." Deputy Corps said. Willing na willing siya tumulong sakanila. "Salamat Hyo ah."

"Okay lang! Bilis." Nagtatanggal na sila ng pins at ng polo, inaayos na nila nga gamit nila saktong dumating si Stal sa locker room.

"Tara na!" Stal grab Their bags at nagtatatakbo na. Pero too late. Huli na sila ni Chaesoo. "Kai!" Lahat sila tumingin sa likod.

They all knew kung anong mangyayari sunod. She was about to kiss Kai pero mas mabilis kamay nilang apat kaya instead na lips, kamay ang nahalikan niya.

"Kai Let's talk please?" Nagmakaawa si Chaesoo. Tinaasan niya ng kila mga kama ni Kai, knowing Stal, tinaasan niya rin ng Kilay pabalik.

Humarap si Kai sakanila. "Sige iwan niyo kami, Stal. Papuntahin niyo si Kyung dito, sumama ka at si Minseok. You know Chae."

They all nodded and left. And there he Faced his ex. "Kai!" Akala niya kiss nanaman kaya he raised both of his hands na parang kriminal pero hug lang pala.

Safe pero hindi niya hina-hugback. Kyungsoo ka ba?

"Kai I missed you so much!" Hindi umiimik si Kai Pinapabayaan niya lang Sakto naman dumatinh sila Kyung. Nakita niya na nakayakap si Chae sa JOWA NIYA. Oo caps para dama.

Wala nang balak tumuloy si Kyung pero pinigilan siya ni Minseok at Stal.

"Papayag ka ba diyan? Angkinin mo yung sayo sist!" Stal said Bahala na si batman. Malaki ang tiwala niya kay Jongin, pero wala siyang tiwala kay Chaesoo.

Pumunta silang tatlo kung nasaan yung dalawa and buti naman napansin sila ni Chaesoo.

"Kyungsoo hello! Come here. He's the on i am telling you a while ago! The man i love, Jongin!" Hindi makaimik si Kyung, pinagtatawana siya nila Minseok. "Ay buti magkakilala kayo, Chae."

"Yes! You know him too?"

"Oo naman. Si Kyungsoo?" Nag smirk si Kai, ang hot ng smirk.

Kinuha niya yung Kamay ni Kyung at pinag intertwined yung fingers nila. "He's my boyfriend."

Hindi makapaniwala si Chaesoo sa narinig niya. Ang gaan ng loob niya kay Kyung Sobra. Pero by looking at how Kai hold his hand. Sila nga. Pero kailangan niya marinig sa mismong bibig ni Kyungsoo.

"Is that true, Kyung?" She asked. Ineexpect niya is iiling siya but no. Tumango sya Reflex ata, pero her hand, parang biglang sumapal kay Kyungsoo. At dahil nga sinampal niya si Kyung, Stal also slapped her.

"Letche kang babae ka, lakas ng putok mo sampalin si Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo, ibalik mo saakin si Kai." Parang commander si Chae ng sinabi niya kay Kyung yan

It's time, oras na para lumaban si Kyung.

"Wala akong ninakaw sayo." She was about to slap him pero humarang si Kai at tinulak siya ni Stal at Minseok palayo.

"Kai! Nauna ako sa buhay mo!"

"Hoy gaga ka! Illusyonada ka rin ng slight? Bago ka pa dumating sa buhay niya May Kyungsoo na. Wala ka pa sa school na 'toh noon, may Kyungsoo na. Highschool palang si Kai, May Kyungsoo na. Ikaw nga dapat ang magbalik kay Kai sakanya kasi hiniram mo lang siya. Ano Chaesoo?" Inis na inis si Chae. Gusto niyang sumabog, legit na sabog.

"I cant believe this? Kai you begged me to stay!."

"Did you stay? Hindi diba? Please Chaesoo, stop this!"

"No! I wont! Kilala niyo ako, Stal at Kai. What i want is what I get." Naguusok mata ni Chae, pero hindi natatakot sila Stal. Kyungsoo was. Pero this time, He'll try.

"No Chae. Hindi lahat ng gusto mo, makukuha mo. There are things that you want but it's not meany to be yours" Kyung was brave enough para nag step forward at saguti si Chae.

Kaya naman mas lalong nainis si Chae

"If i knew na ikaw ang aagaw kay Kai edi sana pinabangga na kita!"

Stal was about to slap her again, pero may nauna na. It's Kai. Dinuro niya pa.

"DONT EVER TRY IT CHAESOO! Kilala ka namin, pwes kilala mo ako Magalit. Lay a hand on my world and i swear, baka hindi kita makita bilang babae Chae. Mark my Words."

After ng incident kanina. Parang baby pero baby naman talaga ni Kai. Hinehele niya ngayon si Kyungsoo para makatulog. Not exactly na "hele" talaga parang,

Cuddle to sleep ganon. Basta hinehele na lang.

Natatakot si Kyungsoo bukas, lalo na Chae will be staying sa school ngayon. There are many reasons and ways para magkasalubong sila. Mas malala pala 'toh kay Jennie.

"Tulog ka na Kyung?"

"Di pa po." Parehas silang nasa kwarto ni Jongin sa bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Sa totoo lang ayaw na niya umalis sa piling ni Kai. Nakakatakot kasi paligid ghorl.

"Dito na lang ako tulog Kai." Simple, pero nakakakilig.

"Nagpaalam ka pa, alam mo naman na bahay mo 'toh tsaka, welcome ka lagi lalo na sa yakap ko." Mas lalong niyang hinigpitan yung yakap niya kay Kyung. Squishy talaga bebe niya.

"Siksik ka lang diyan. I wont leave you."

\---

RISE AND SHINEEE.

Char. Papasok na silang dalawa. Actually nasa school na sila. Duty yung COs ngayon. Tapos may nakita sila sa dulo ng entrance.

Si Chaesoo.

Natatakot si Kyung pumasok, but sist kasama niya si Kai.

Pumasok silang dalawang magkahawak ang kamay. Chae saw that. But she'll try.

"Hi Jongin!" She said ng nakarating silang dalawa sa dulo. Napansin niya, pero dinedma niya si Chae.

Kaya mas lalong nainis si Chae.

Kung di niya madaan sa sarili niya. Edi sa iba. Sa ate ni Jongin. Lakas siya don.

Sa classroom ni Kyungsoo. Lahat ng tropa niya on guard sakanya. Engineering and department ni Chae so di malabo na pumasok siya sa klase nila.

"Subukan ka lang niya galawin Kyungsoo, Ihuhulog ko yun sa septic tank." Di sila Close ni Minseok pero palaban si Bakla. And speaking of, pumasok yung Adviser nila, of course with Chae pero may kasama naman.

Si Poging Deputy.

"Oh my God bat kasama si Poging may jowa."

"Alangan! Gaga." Iba yung tingin ni Chae. Nakakamatay. Feeling may gagawin pero handa naman silanh tatlo. DONT YOU DARE.

Discussion ang nangyayari. Nananahimik si Kyungsoo habang nasusulat. And his existence? Naiirita si Chae.

So she want him out. Isususpend niya.

Lumakad siya sa likod ni kyungsoo carrying her lipstick.

Isa lang naman gagawin niya, babatuhin yung teacher.No one nonticed since busy sila and Chae? Baesic lang sakanya. Halos nasa likod lang siya ni Kyung.

In three.

1

2

3

She was about to throw it but mas speed si Minseok. Dapat dapata madalas nanalamin para makita ang mga panira sa buhay

"Ma'am si Chae look!"

Huli ka.

"Ms. Lee, is that your seat? And why are you standing in the middle of my lecture? It's a sign of disrespect for me."

"Ma'am, I--"

"Detention. Now."

Wala na siyang nagawa. Isang masamang tingin ang hinagis niya kay Minseok pero dinilaan lang siya.

Ayan bobo ka.

"Gago 'tong si Minseok bat mo dinalang detention?"

"Eh bobo siya eh, kung di lang ako maarte at di nagsasalamin minuminuto edi ikaw naandoon. Sinong magulang naman papapuntahin mo?" Mabilis ang panahon kaya Lunch break na nila. Papunta sila sa Field para doon mag lunch kasi Baka napagtanong tanong na rin ni Chae kung saan sila tumatambay at baka magkagulo lang.

They have Minseok and Stal sist. Mga pasmado bunganga nila.

Nakarating na sila na sinabing pwesto. Maganda kaso sa lapag kalang uupo.

Pero maganda talaga. Boys nagset up eh.

"Hi mga prinsesa. Upo na kayo!" Aya sakanila ni Kyuhyun since siya lang naman walang jowa sakanila kasi nga "torpe"

"Badtrip mukha ni Minseok ah? Anyari?" Kai Noticed. Pipigilan dapat ni Kyung bunganga ni Minseok pero sabi ko nga, Pasmado bunganga niya.

"Kyungsoo kasi. galit pa saakin kasi nilagay ko taw sa detention si Chae. Hello? Kung di ko napansin yon edi sana si Kyung naandoon. Batuhin ba naman ng lipstick si Ms. Maloles eh mas nakakatakot pa kay Valak yon." Sinuportahan ni Stal yung sinabi ni Minseok kaya wala na siyang Nagawa. "Minseok..."

"Aba kyungsoo di mo ako madadaan sa pag pout mo." Hindi na lang umimik si Kyungsoo kaya sumiksik siya sa jowa niya.

He felt about it.

Minseok has a point talaga pero, deep in side. Nako-konsensya siya.

Di rin niya kaya irisk ang reputation niya as Kyungsoo at as jowa ni wing com. Ewan, magulo isip ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Napakagulo.

"Kai..."

"Yes babe? Do you need anything?"

"Hug po.." clingy Kyungsoo, activated.

Nag comply agad si Kai kaya magkayakap sila ni Kyung.

"Aba aba tumatapang kayo ha? Sana all."

"Taga sana all ang torpe." As usual. Si Jongdae ang nangaasar kaya may mini feud sila doon. They're so happy talaga. Sana all.

Charot

Napapakalma si Kyungsoo if masaya yung friends niya. Happy pill niya maliban kay Kai. "So speaking of pupunta pala parents, edi pupunta yung parents ni Chaesoo?" Taemin asked them since curious siya. Wala naman kasing alam yon sa offense and stuffs

Good boy eh.

"As far as im concern. Yung mama ni Chae is a journalist, nung kami pa, she was travelling around The world and every two weeks before month ends lang siya nandito excluding chirstmas and new year. So most probably tatay niya pupunta siguro."

"Oh! Yung Commander dati bago si SD?"

"Oo Tae." Kinabahan ng konti si Kyung. Nakakakaba naman talaga knowing that Yung commander dati sa school is tatay ng kaagaw niya kay Jongin. Amputa.

"Hoy Kyungsoo wag ka kabahan diyan, akala mo makakatakas eyes mo saakin?" Pakyu ka Krystal. Sobra.

Kai looked at his eyes and yes. A hint of nervousness.

"Ako bahala sayo." Then he gave him a kiss sa noo Si Kyuhyun lang nag react in a bitter way. Siya lang wakang jowa obviously.

They spent their lunch break ng nagtatawanan.

And super safe sila kasi Walang Chaesoo na mangungulit ay di kakabahan baka kung anong gawin. Sa sobrang bilis ng panahon, uwian nanaman and as usual. Sabay sila Kyung at Kai umuuwi. Magkaholding hands pa nga silang lalabas ng campus nila.

Tapos ayun rin naandoon si Chaesoo sa nakatambay sa gate na parang may inaabangan sa Kanto.

Of course kasabay nila si Stal Palabas. Lagi naman sabay silang lahat lumalabas e.

"Oh, Body guard ka na? Wawa naman 'toh." Palag ni Stal kaso wala muna siyang pake sakanya. Si Kyungsoo ang pakay niya.

"Sweet niyo naman nilalalngam ako."

"Kadiri naman 'toh dadapuan na nga lang ng insekto ibbroadcast pa." Kahit kailan naman talaga, pasmado ba bibig ni Krystal.

"Manahimik ka diyan!"

"Pake ko sayo."

"As I was saying. Lasapin mo na si Kai, di kayo magtatagal. Ang akin akin." Harao harapan niyang inaankin si Kai like teh nakakatawa yon kaya tawa sila ng tawa, pati si kyung natatawa

"Yan lang ba sasabihin mo Chae? Kasi nagmamadali kami ni Kai eh. Mamgmomomol kami." NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE expected that.

Lahat sila gulat sa sinabi ni Kyung. Hindi talaga siya ganyan, ganyan ka wild at palaban.

"Wala na ano? Wag ka magalala isesend ko video ng momol namin sayo." After he said that umalis na silang dalawa. Siyemore bitchessa si Min at Stal pinictyran pa yung annoyed face ni Chaesoo.

"Ay wawa walang kamomol." Insar na rin nila and then left.

Since iba yung direction ng uwi nila, nagkahiwalay na sila. Exp for Kai and Soo ano.

"Totoo ba Kyung? Momol?"

"Ano ka sineswerte? Palusot lang yon tsaka pambara sakanya ano ka diyan." Nagsimula ng ma-attitude kaya hanggang ngayon maattitude na.

"Ang daya naman! Umasa ako don."

"Ba't ka kasi umaasa sa mga ganon? Aba pag inaya ka pala nun mag momol bibigay ka?"

"Hindi. Kay Kyungsoo nga lang ako babayo diba sabi ko?" Amputa isa rin ito pasmado bibig.

"OH MY gOD KAI I HATE YOU." He covered both of his ears at nagtatatakbo. Ayun naman si Kai tawa ng tawa habang hinahabol jowa niya.

Puta medyo gamol

Pero hindi mahaba ang suyuan ang magaganao sakanila. Matindi ang Karupukan level ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Emo hours niya kasi.

Charot spoiler...

Nung nakarating na sila sa bahay ni Kyung, bagsak agad sila sa sofa.

Wala lang tinatamad lang silang gumalaw.

"Paano tayo kakain aba, Kai?"

"Aba, paano rin tayo makakakain e di naman ako marunong magluto?"

"Nye nye nye." Kahitvtinatamad si Kyungsoo, tumayo parin siya.

Practice kung paano maging mabuting asawa. Char not char.

Habang nagluluto doon si Kyungsoo, Nag house tour Magisa si Jongin sa bahay ni Kyungsoo. Ilang weeks na rin siyang nakatira sakanila pero di oa niya talaga "nalilibot" Yung maliit na bahay ng jowa niya.

Puro picture niya nung bata siya, grad pics at mga pics kasama ang Mama niya. Then nacurious siya. Nasaan papa niya? All he knows is OFW mama niya and his Papa, Hindi niya alam. He noticed a note doon sa isang picture niya with his Mom.

2005.11.11

Lazada sale ba?

Joke.

Its today's date. 11.11 ngayon araw. Pinagmasdan niya yung picture na iyon and he also noticed, may kamay na Nakahawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo doon sa picture.

Ginupit ba ito? Ewan, walang nakakaalam.

"Kai.." kyung called him, medyo down na yung mukha niya. Na offend ba niya?

"Kyung, I'm sorry."

"Hindi! May ano lang, may naalala lang ako... bihis ka na."

May problema si Kyung.

Buong dinner wala halos kibo si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya ganyan talaga. Wala sa bikabularyo niya ang manahimik ng isang minuto.

Iba ang kyungsoo dito.

Naninibago doon si Kai. Alam niya na may problema ang kasintahan, di lang sinasabi sakanya. Subukan kaya tanungin? Subukan lang naman eh..

"Kyung, may problema ka ba?" One simple question pero di madali kay Kyung.

Niligpit niya yung pagkain niya tapos pumasok sa kwarto niya.

Malala ata ang problema niya. Pero di susuko si Kai. He'll do everything para mabawasan yung Bigat na nararamdaman ni Kyung. Mahal niya, bawal yon masaktan.

Wala ng katok katok. Pumasok na siya sa kwarto nu Kyungsoo and nakita niya jowa niya yakap ang kanyang mga tuhod.

Dahan dahan siyang umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ang jowa. Atleast his hugs can lift it.

hugs are another form of sincerity fo Kyung. Hugging him can make him feel better, lalo yakap ng mahal niya.

Niyakap niya pabakik si Kai at nilabas na yung mga luha niya, di bali na mabasa sando niya, basta okay ang mahal.

"Let it all out, Love." Ilang minutes rin tahimik yung buong kwarto at tanging mga hikbi lang ni Kyungsoo ang naririnig.

"Kai, di mo ako iiwan diba?"

"Kahit may rason para iwan ka, di parin kita iiwan. I wont and i cant." Isang halik sa noo ang natanggap ni Kyung form Kai. Nakakagaan ng loob legit. Forehead kisses are still the best.

"11.11, masaya sila kasi sale sa shoppee at Lazada, Pero saakin hindi. Ayan yung date kung saan gumuho ang mundo ko na inaakala kong masaya ngunit hindi pala." He confessed. Di pa gets ni Kai. He continued pa..

"You know my mom is an OFW right? Nagsimula siya magtrabaho sa ibang bansa pagtapak ko ng Highschool. She worked hard for me. She acted strong but I'm hearing her cry every night. 11.11, the day and month when father left us. That explains yung picture na nakita mo with a note. Yoon yung Last Family picture namin but my dad tear the picture, sakto siya pa nawala doon. He left us for another woman na naanakan niya. Pinabayaan niya kami. I hate being left alone." Malinaw na lahat kay Kai.

Kaya medyo sensitive siya pag usapang family..

"Kyung, I don't know.."

"It's okay lang."

"I can promise you one thing, Do Kyungsoo. After Kai said that, tinitignan niya sa mata si kyung kahit pula.

"I wont leave you, I wont cheat and I wont hurt you. You are alone, naandito sila, ako."

"I love you, Kai. Mahal na mahal."

Rise and Shine. Umaga na Ulit. Walang katapusan na umaga.

Usap usapan sa buong campus ang pagdating ng tatay ni Chae sa school dahil nadentention siya. Intriga ren dahil commander raw siya dati ng CAT sa school and high rank official siya sa airforce.

Pero yung Grupo nila Kyung, walang paki. Paki nila don. And also, Stal and Min didn't expect na maayos ang Mood ni Kyungsoo. Usually, pag week ng 11.11 ay badtrip siya palagi. Pero iba ngayon, nakakapanibago kasi.

"Ganda Mood mo Ghorl? Bumili ka ba sa Lazada?" Stal Asked him.

"Ayokong Gumastos. Wala akong pake sa sale sale na yan." Mataray, pruweba na nasa mood makipag bwisitan.

"Ay, ano nagmomol ba talaga kayo ni Jongin?" Naki intriga na rin si Minseok

"Oo. Pag sinabi ko, sinabi ko." Nagsitilian yung dalawang yun kaya no choice, binatukan niya.

"Sakit niyo sa tenga punyeta kayo."

"Binata ka na kyungsoo!!"

"11 years old pa lang tuli na ako kaya matagal na akong binata mga echos."

"Binatang dalaga ka gaga." Tuloy tuloy lang ang usapan nila sa loob ng classroom bago pumasok ang kontrabida. Mukha niya, wala sa mood. Gusto bwisitin nila Stal pero ayaw ni kyung. next time naman. Mga twice a week. Char not char.

"Chae! Saya ba sa detention? Musta paglilinis ng cr gurl?" Pero di talaga sila sumusunod kay kyungsoo.

"Try mo para maranasan mo?"

"Sorry Gurl, Naglilinis ako ng cr na naka Balenciaga na T-shirt. May class ako gurl, walang offence hihihi. Goodluck Wing com." Si Stal lang naman nakikipag asaran sakanya, kilala na niya.

And success ang pamb-bwisit, nabwisit talaga si Chaesoo. For the first time in forever, smooth and takbo ng klase pero that doesnt mean less kontrabida na si Chaesoo.

Ihing ihi na si Kyungsoo kaya after matapos yung Calculus, lumabas agad siya oara umihi. Boys cr siyempre.

After niya umihi, sakyo paglabas niya sa cubicle, naandoon Si Chaesoo, nakapamewang.

"Luh? May tite ka? Ba't ka naandito?" Since wala naman kibo si Chae at nakatitig lang siya, hindi na niya papansinin at lalabas sana.

Pero bitch no.

Hinatak niya yung Buhok niya and pinasok isa sa mga cubicle doon sa cr.

Isa reng malakas na babae.

"I just want to show you yoong nilinis ko. Malinis ba? Pa test naman."

"Ano naman gagawin mo?"

"Simple lang naman." Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo pero bigla atang sumanib lahat ng lakas kay Chaesoo at nangudngid siya sa inidoro.

Brutal.

Ilang seconds siyang nakalunod doon bago iangat ni Chaesoo. Dapat lumalalaban siya pero nawala lahat yun.

"Ayan, mukhang malinis na kaso nadumihan ng existence mo. Pakilinis ulit, thanks." She left without any word. Si Kyungsoo? Tulala. Feeling niya ang dumi dumi niya.

Lunch break nAnAmAn. Si Kyungsoo na lang yung hinihintay nilang tropa. They thought na tumae lang siya but.

Sist 30 Minutes na.

"Sure ka ba nag cr siya?" Kai asked.

"Oo! Ihing ihi na. Baka tumae lang jusko."

"Minseok, sinong tao ang tatae ng mahigit 30 Minutes?" Buti na lang Di pa sila nagsisimula kumain dahil usapang tae sila. Stal was quiet. She feels uneasy. Hindi niya rin alam.

"Kai, puntahan nga natin sa CR, Cr sa floor namin."

"Sasama ka?"

"Oo. Wala akong paki sa mga lalaking yun. Please." Seryoso ang mukha niya.

"Feeling ko may nangyari." Dali dali tumakbo yung dalawa papunta kung saan nag cr si Kyungsoo kanina.

Pagpasok nila, wala naman tao which is kind of, weired?

Akala ni Kai prank lang ng dalawa yun para magalala si Kai.

"Stal naman eh."

"Seryoso ako! Madali ako makaramdam alam mo yan! Pag hindi natin Nahanap si Kyungsoo humanda ka sakin Jongin! Kaya Kyungsoo kung naandito kang gaga ka. Paramdam ka baka malunod ko sa inidoro jowa mo."

"Aba ang lakas mo?"

"Takot ako sayo?" Nagsasagutan lang silang dalawa na nalapit na nauwi sa sapakan.

Matalas pandinig ni Jongin. May naririnig siyang humihikbi. And he knows exactly who he is. Alam ng puso niya.

"Stal, si Kyung." Nabalot ng konting katahimikan yung cr.

At confirmed nga na kay Kyungsoo yun.

Knowing Kai na he'll do everything for Kyungsoo, inisa isa niya yung mga cubicle hanggang nahanap Niya si Kyung.

Nakita na niya, bansang basa. Maliban pa ito sa mga luhang tumutulo sa kanyang mga mata.

"Kyung.." hahawakan dapat siya nila Krystal pero umiwas siya.

"Wag niyo ako hahawakan, may germs ako." Kyungsoo said.

"Germs? Gaga ka ba?"

"Oo stal. Germs."

Hindi mapakali si Kai sa sinasabi ni Kyung. Ayaw niyang nagsasakita ng ganoon si Kyung.

"Anong Germs? Kahit nakakamatay ka pa okay lang i'd rather die with you." Aww sweet, sana all.

Joke.

Kai Keeps insisting na hawakan niya si Kyung para mapunasan while Krystal? Tinitignan niya ang paligid, tinignan niya yung bowl, may strands ng buhok ng babae.

Logic.

"Si Chaesoo ba Kyung?" Stal Suddenly asked him.

"Huh?"

"SI CHAESOO BA?" Galit si Stal. Hindi siya papayag na sasaktan ang mga taong mahal niya.

"Krystal bakit nasama siya?"

"Kai, dalawang tao lang ang mananakit ng ganito ka-brutal kay Kyung! Si Jennie at Chaesoo lang ang Choices. Si Jennie, matagal ng cancelledt yun kaya automatucalky si Chaesoo yun! Nilunod ba naman dito Jongin di ka mauurat? Di mo mahahalata nor mapapansin? Humanda saakin yun."

Ready to fight si Stal, siyempre. Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo.

"Stal, Officer ka."

"I dont give a damn Kyungsoo. Edi sabay kami matanggal sa pwesto. Tangina niya." Stal Took his Handki at binabad sa bowl sa kabilang cubicle. May Ihi.

Mas brutal ito pre. Wala ng maarte dito.

Wala nang pakielam si Stal sa Lahat. Bahala sila dadaragin niya si Chaesoo.

And thank God ayun lang siya nakikipagusap kay Jinmai.

Catapult in 3, 2 , 1.

Binato niya yung panyo niya na alam niyo na kung ano ang meron.

Ayun, sapul sa mukha.

"Omg is thie urine?" Halata pa lang sa amot, ihi nga jaya nagtitili si Chaesoo.

Ayan na. Fight of the century.

"Krystal! How dare you! It's so ew!!"

"Wow, sist ano mas kadiri? Ayan o ang ilunod si Kyungsoo sa bowl?" Sasagutin ni Chaesoo ng pabalang sana si Stal, but she noticed na Kai was there.

Banal tayo, naandiyan si crush.

"What are you saying? Hindi ako pumapasok sa mens."

"So dumb of you, Chae. Alam mo ba may access kaming Officers sa cctv ng school? And doon sa cr may camera. Pustahan na lang. Pag nakita ko panget mong figure doon, lumayas ka sa School namin? Pag wala bibitaw ako sa pagiging officer. Deal?"

"Stal!!" Nag w-whine si kyung At the same time pinipigilan si Krystal makipagaway. Hindi kakayanin ng konsensya niya if nawala si Stal bilang officer.

"Kai, Ireview mo." Bumaliktad ata ng Mundo kasi si Stal ang nacocommand. But in Kai's point of view. Alam niya na yung ex niya ang gumago sa jowa niya Paani niya nalaman? Eyes can speak for yourself. Halata sa mata ni Chae na kinakabahan siya after Krystal said na may access school officers sa cctv Camera.

Hinihintay niya lang si Chaesoo magsabi at may evidence. Atleast he's safe.

"Sige." Kai said, aalis na dapat siya but Chaesoo stoped him.

"Kai don't trust Krystal!" Chae Said. Nag smirk si Kai. Yung smirk na nakakapatay hindi yung nakakapatay sa kagwapuhan. Magkaiba yun.

"So sino pagkakatiwalaan ko, Ikaw? In your dreams. Mas may tiwala ako sa kaibigan ng mahal ko kaysa sayo." BARS BITCH.

Yun lang ang sinabi ni Kai bago tumalikod para pumunta doon sa cctv room.

"Oo na! I did it! Are you Happy Krystal? I did it because I came back for you then malalaman ko inagaw ka na ni Kyung from me? No!" Sasagot si Stal in behalf of Kai and Kyung pero napatahimik siya when Chaesoo pushed her through her mouth at sinampal si Kyungsoo.

Dahil nga sa kagaguhan niya. He slapped her back. Pero di si Kyung ang sumampal. Si Kai.

Galit na galit na si Kai. SOBRA. Sobra sobra na yung nararanasan ni Kyung. Nakakagalit at nakakapanggigil na. Yung pagsampal niya kay Chae soo at kinagulat ng Lahat. And it's a rare Kai. Never nilang nakikita si Kai na galit na galit.

"I told you once na dont lay a fucking soul on my Man? Diba? How dare you Lee Chaesoo. Walang maagaw kung walang pinapabayaan. You chose to leave when i want you to stay. If I saw your true color back then? Damn! I regret Falling for someone pathetic as you. Lee chaesoo." Masakit. Masakit kay Chaeoo marinig yan sa taong mahal na mahal niya.

Since nakakaagaw na sila ng atensyon sa lahat, there is someone Na paparating. Some of them knew that man. Nagbubulungan na nga sila kung sino siya.

Curious si Krystal sa itsura ng taong iyon kaya lumingon siya and, hindi niya ineexpect ang nakikita niya.

Kyung Noticed Stal Kaya siya rin lumingon. He didn't expect this guy to come. Speechless si Kyungsoo. After ilang years, nakita na niya yung unang lalaking magpaiyak sakanya.

Yoong unang lalaking nanakit sa puso niya.

"Anong nangyayari? Chaesoo?" The Man asked. Si Krystal nakatulala.

So siya pala, yung dating commander ng school nila. Siya pala yung Tatay ni Chaesoo. "Sir..." Jongin greeted him. Alam niya it's his fault na sampalin si Chae. But it's also hers.

"Dad! You are here na. This is nothing. That Guy is just, Crazy.." she pointed at Kyungsoo kaya tumingin rin siya

Nagtama yung mga paningin nila Walang pasabi, nagwalk out si Kyungsoo. Susundan sana ni Kai pero stal stopped him.

"Bakit?"

"Basta."

"Dad. Let's go to the Deans office na!" Hinahatak na ni Chaesoo tatay niya kaya humayo na sila.

Natigil na rin yung gulo na nangyayari.

Palaisipan parin kay Kai. Bakit ganun Ang naging reaction ni Kyungsoo doon?

"Stal, Bakit nga?"

"Di ko sasabihin. Ayusan mo si Kyungsoo. Nasa Field lang yun nakatulala. Bilis!" Iba na talaga ihip ng hangin ngayon.

Si Kai na ang inuutusan ngayon.

He's willing naman for his man.

Ilang minuto na ang nakakalipas, nasa field parin si Kyungsoo. Malalim ang iniisip. Hindi niya alam gagawin siya. Gusto na lang niya maging hatdog.

Char.

Nalulungkot lang siya.

"Hoy." Akala niya kung sino lang. Peri Jowa niya pala may dalang...

Make up kit?

"Babae ka na?"

"Tanga. Halika dito tatangalan kita ng Germs para payagan mo na ako hawak hawakan ka." Walang wala sa Mood makipagtalo si Kyung. Pinabayaan niya yung Jowa niya na punasan yung mukha niya ng wet tissue.

Inubos ni Kai yung isang pack ng 10 tissued ng sanicare

At may kasama pang wet clean bimpo na pinunans sa buong katawan ni Kyungsoo, pati sa buhok .

Ang dami pang nilagay ni Kai sa mukha ng jowa niya. Oo may Facial wash at Absolute pa yung gamit na tubig pang rinse.

"Ayan, tapos na. Wala ng germs. Yakap ka na saakin." Kilalang kilala siya ng Jowa niya. Alam niya na yakap lang niya nakakapagpagaan ng loob niya.

"Bad trip ka diba? Bakit? ikwento mo naman." Hindi na naghesitate si Kyungsoo kaya kinwento na niya agad.

"Alam mo ba pangalan ng tatay ko?"

"Ano?"

"Do Ming Su."

"Ah Do Ming su." Ah pangalan nung sa meteor Garden. It took a few minutes bago mag sink sa Utak ni Kai yung panagalan.

Char lang kilala ni Kai.

"DO MING SU YUNG..."

"Yung tatay ni Chaesoo, at yung dati niyong commander." Hindi alam ni Kai kung nasa drama ba siya o Nasa isang istorya. Karaniwang sa mga ganito is nasa TV or novels pero sHyRt. Nangyayari pala.

"Kilala ka niya?"

"Oo. Sakanya ko namana halos lahat ng nasa mukha ko maliban sa mata." Speechless si Kai. Di niya alam sasabihin niya.

Wait, may kinalaman ba yung "soo" nila Chae?

"Ah kaya pala Chaesoo, Kyungsoo tapos Do Ming Soo. Gets ko na..." nandiri si Kyungsoo ng slight.

SIST BAKET SI CHAESOO.

"Ay sorry. Wag ka magalala. Ikaw lang Soo ng buhay ko yiee." Tinotoyo si Kyungsoo. Badtrip na siya.

"Bahala ka diyan."

Another saga of KaiSoo Suyuan.

Katulad nga ng sabi ko, malalang suyuan ng magaganap. Uwian nanaman at heto parin yung dalawa, Kai na nanunuyo, Kyungsoo na pakipot pero marupok.

Bless you all.

"Kyungsoo naman.."

"Tinotoyo ako bahala ka diyan." Kung ano ano ng mga panunuyo effect niya pero di marupok si kyung Sa mga oras na ito. Tinoyo ng malala.

"Kyungsoo." Tumigil yung dalawa sa paglalakad when someone called kYungsoo.

Shit.

"Pa..." reunion ng Magama. Plano ni Kai to give them privacy kaso Kyung stopped him from leaving

Kailangan niya ng lakas if ever man.

"Kamusta ka?" His Father asked him.

"Okay lang po haha."

"Kasama mo si Jongin?"

"Opo, kasintahan ko po." Speechless tatay ni Kyung. Di niya aakalain na yung ex ng anak niya is Jowa na ngayon ng isa pa niyang anak.

Matinik ang bloodline nila.

"Dad!" Umeksena na yung hayop na Chaesoo And pagkakita niya kay Kyung na kausap "daddy" niya. Nabwisit siya. Nakakadiri raw.

"And You, Why are you talking to my dad? Ano susuhulan mo?"

"Chaesoo, stop."

"No dad! You don't know him!" Natawa si Kai sa inaasta ni Chaesoo. Parang batang ulol. Nakakatawa kasi Akala niya talaga hindi kilala ng tatay niya si Kyungsoo.

"Don't be too hard on your Brother, Chae."

"What? Brother?" Hindi makapaniwala si Chae sa mga nalalaman niya. Hinead to toe look pa niya si Kyungsoo like a weired bitch. Nandidiri talaga siya.

"Impossible dad!"

"Kung ayaw mo maniwla edi wag. Paki ko sayo." Mataray na kyungsoo. Natawa si Ming Su. mana sa nanay niya.

"Dad! Look at his attitude! Tsaka, evern if he's really my brother, I womt Accept him! Inagaw niya saakin si Kai dad! You know how much I love him." Ayan nanaman tayo sa topic na "inagaw ni Kai." Nakakasawa na.

"Chaesoo stop being rude."

"No dad! Hindi ko siya matatanggap bilang kapatid unless mabalik saakin si Kai." Nag walk out si Chae sa sobrang inis niya. Si Kyungsoo nagpipigil ng Luha.

Bawal umiyak.

Si Mingsu ay torn sa dalawa. Parehas niya anak. Parehas niynag mahal.

"Anak. Kita tayo bukss ah?" Mingsu said then he left.

Iwan na parang di sila magama which made kyungsoo cry.

Ilang taon ka nawala tapos wala man lang yakap? Good thing Kai was there to hug him.

Hinangod hangod ni Kai yung likod ng kasintahan niya. Umiiyak ng malala si Kyungsoo. Ayaw ni Kai na ganoon. Ayaw niya ganyan kalala ang iyak ng baby niya.

"Kai ba't ganun?"

"Hindi ko alam Kyung. Iiyak mo yan then ihanda mo bukas sarili mo okay? Magkikita kayo bukas."

Kinabukasan. Buti at walang pasok para makapagpahinga naman yung mga braincells nila.

Kai decided na umuwi muna sakanila since wala si Kyunsoo at kikitain niya ang tatay niya.

Pagpasok niya, yung ate niya at si Chaesoo ang bumungad.

"Jong in, naandito ka na pala."

"Ano ate? Sinusuhulan ka na niya?"

"Jong In. You don't have to be hard kay Chae soo! Nag explain na siya and she said, pinagsisisihan niya na yun. Break up with him at bumalik na sakanya." He looked at Chaesoo, nakangisi siya na parang demonyo.

Naiinis si Kai sa mukha niya.

"Ate naman. Hindi ko na nga gusto si Chaesoo!"

"Jongin!"

"Ano ate tatangalan mo ako ng pera, ng bahay at kung ano ano? Takot ako doon?" Hindi na nakapagsalita yoong Ate niya. Kasi ayan talaga ang gagawin niya but Kai got her mind.

Wala siyang takas.

"No! Bumalik ka lang kay Chaesoo Jongin! Mas bagay kayo."

"Hindi. Ate naman! Kapatid mo ako diba dapat ako kinakampihan mo? Bakit siya? Alam mo naman yung dahilan ng break up namin diba?"

"Of course! She has to leave you for her studies and babalikan ka niya." WHAT? Speechless si Kai. Ewan niya. Alam natin lahat na hindi "studies" ang dahilan. Gustong gusto sumabog ni Kai sa Inis.

How dare her.

"Alam mo ate. Ewan ko sayo. Bahal kayo." He left their house at sa labas naglabas ng sama ng loob.Nakakadisappoint lang na yung kapatid mo mismo hahadlang sa happiness mo.

Then natwist pa ni Chaesoo yung plot and used her victim card.

Bigla niyang naalala si Kyungsoo kaya nakakalma siya ng konti. Hr wished na sana maayos ang paguusap nipa ng tatay niya. Speaking of Kyungsoo and his Father, nagkita sila sa malapit na starbucks sa village nila.

It's been so long since nakasama niya yung tatay niya. He really missed him.

"Kyung, Kamusta pala buhay? Maayos ba?" His father asked him.

"Opo hahaha. Maayos naman ako nakapagaral, Maayos akong napalaki ni Mama kahit nasa ibang bansa siya."

"Sino kazama mo sa bahay?"

"Ako? Wala hahaha. Si Kai for the mean time kasi pinalayas siya sakanila."

"Bakit?"

"Kasi ako Boyfriend niya." Kyung is trying to be brave enough para kausapin tatay niya. Wala ng nagsasalita sakanilang dalawa. Awkward, sobra. Tamang inom lang yung dalawa sa kani-kanilang mga inumin.

"Nga pala anak. May hihilingin sana ako sayo."

Ayan, hiling. Nakakakaba, pero laban lang.

Nasa isip ni Kyungsoo is Hihiling siya na sana sa isang linggo, Mag bobond sila for a day, mag tatawanan, ipagsh-shopping kasi miss na miss niya talaga yung tatay niya.

Ang gusto lang naman niya is his father's love. Everyone needs that.

"Ano po yun pa?" Bakas sa mata niya ang Excitement.

"Kung Pwede sana anak..."

Ayan na, this is it."

"Hiwalayan mo si Jongin para kay Chaesoo."

Kyungsoo became speechless. Tangina pre. Umasa siya.

"Pa..."

"Mahal na mahal niya si Jongin, anak. Umiyak siya saakin kagabi. She's asking kung pwede ba raw na ibigay na lang Sakanya si Jongin. Anak, pagbigyan mo na si Chaesoo. Kapatid mo siya."

Puta ang sarap ata sumabog. Napupuno na si Kyung. Punong puno.

"Anak--"

"Stop Pa. Kung iiyak rin ba ako sa harap mo, papabayaan mo na ba kami ni Kai magmahalan pa?" May ang counter attack tatay niya pero hindi na niya pinatapos.

"Pa naman. Ilang years ka nawala tapos ito ang aabutan ko? Pa anak mo rin ako! If you value Chaesoo's happiness, bakit hindi rin yung akin? Tsaka anong tingin mo kay Kai, laruan? Ipapamigay pag inutusan? Hindi pa! Mahal na mahal ko siya at i wont trade him for anything. Hindi ako makapaniwala Pa. Kung makaasta ka akala mo ako anak mo sa labas." Pagkatapos niya sabihin yun nag walk out na siya.

Hindi na niya kaya. Tangina sobrang sakit. Tatay mo, tinatanggal kaligayahan mo.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan siya pupunta. Blanko utak niya pero tinignan niya yung Phone niya at may Message from his boyfriend.

Sa seaside raw.

Yes. He needs it.

They both need it.

After a few minutes, nasaksihan na ni Kyungsoo yung likod ng baby niya. aka upo at may hawak dalwang Tiger Sugar. Pampakalma tama. And it makes Kyungsoo super emotional.

He can't believe may Kim Jong In siya sa buhay niya.

Because of his feelings, tumakbo siya ange gave him a back hug na kinagulat ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..."

Nararamdaman ni Jongin puso niya. Kailanhan siya ng baby niya.

Humarap siya at bumaba sa kinauupuan para mayakap ng maayos ang kasinthan.

Parehas silang Badtrip.

"What Happened?"

"Sabi niya iwan raw kita for Chaesoo. Eh ayoko kasi mahal na mahal kita at di Kita kayang iwan."

"Jusko. Si Ate rin sabi yan. Hahaha. Lahat sila against saatin ano? Susuko ka na ba? aray!!" Sinuntok kasi ni kyung dib dib ni Kai dahil nangiinis.

"Susuko? Letche ka hindi. Mahal na mahal kita ano ba!" Ang cute pag watery eyes si Kyung.

Kai Gave him his Tiger sugar na may Kasamang halik sa Noo. "Lalaban tayo okay? I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too hehehe." Nag pout si Kyungsoo.

A rare moment na gusto ni Kyung ng kiss in public.

Sino ba naman si kai oara tanggihan ito?

And yah, they kissed under the sunset. SANA ALL.

Monday. The most hated day of all students. Tahimik naman ang flow ng klase. Tahimik si Chaesoo at walang binabalak.

Kaya kalmado at masyang nag l-luch yung tropa nila.

"Gaga talaga yang tatay mo. Kung alam lang talaga--"

"Krystal!!" Minseok scolded.

"Sorry na! Naiinis ako e." Malapit na mapatay ni Kyungsoo si Krystal. Kanina pa niya sinasabi yung mga bagay na di dapat sinasabi.

"Alam mo Kyungsoo. Wag mo na isipan na makipag kita ka sz tatay mo like gago ba siya? Hays." Si Minseok naman ang nagsalita. Wala mga Jowa nila. May extented class sila for Bio dahil malapit na end term exam ng Med.

So Basically silang tatlo lang yoong nasa canteen.

Sabi ko nga kanina. Kalmado ang paligid nila. Wala nang nangyaring kakila-kilabot. Kahit nakikita nila si Chaesoo, wapakels sila. Hindi naman siya Relevant sa buhay nila.

Nananatili ang Katahimikan hanggang last Subject. But that's what they Thought.

Lalabas si Kyungsoo kasama silA Krystal sa classrom then bigla silang sinalubong Raw eggs na binabato for Kyungsoo.

Sino may pakana? Si Chae malamang.

"Ayan nararapat sayo Kyungsoo! Guys! Imagine? Inagaw niya saakin si Kai diba? Parehas sila ng nanay niya. Mangaagaw." Nabwisit si Kyungsoo.

No one dares to talk shit about his mom.

"Manahimik ka Chaesoo."

"Why? Ayaw mo malaman nila na Like mother like son? Ayaw mo ba malaman na sampid ka sa pamilya namin?"

"Manahimik ka. Ayoko magsalita." Hindi lumalaban si Kyungsoo. Mas gusto na lang niya manatiling tahimik kaya naiinis si Krystal.

Chaesoo slapped him.

"Kabit!" And this time, puno na si Krystal. "Manahimik ka Chaesoo ikaw ang sampid sa pamilya nila!"

"Shut up stal! You dont know anything!!"

"Tanga I know everything. Kung di kaya sabihin ni Kyung, ako magsasabi." Pinipigilan siya ni kYung through his stares.

"Hindi Kyung. Ang bobo, dapat tinuturuan. Ikaw Lee chae. Di ka ba nagtataka kung bakit Lee surname mo at Hindi Do?" Stal asked.

Napaisip rin si Chaesoo.

"Oh diba napaisip ka rin? Diba You met Tito when you were 12 years old?" Chae nodded.

"Oh biggo! Twelve. Kyunhsoo was Twelve years old when tito left them for you! Oo naririnig mo? IKAW DAHILAN! Tito left his first Family para sayo kasi spoiled bitch ka. Hindi ba dapat ikaw naman ang nagpapaubaya kay Kyungsoo bilang kapatid niya since inagaw mo yung tatay niya? Sa laban na ito, Hindi si Kyungsoo ang mangaagaw kundi ikaw! Kaya hindi "do" Surname mo kasi kasal parin nanay at tatay ni Kyungsoo. So Basically ikaw ang Sampid at nanay mo ang kabit! Gets mo na? Aalis na kami." Stal ended its very well leaving Chaesoo in shock.

"Krystal bakit mo sinabi?!" Sinesermonan ni Kyungsoo si Krystal habang naglalakas sila pabas ng school nila.

Non stop ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo kaso hindi niya pinapansin yung kaibigan niya.

Tama naman kasi ginawa niya.

"Krystal!"

"Kyungsoo! Masyado kang mabait hoy!" Minseok Said. Nasa side siya ni stal ngayon.

"Minseok naman! Hindi alam ni Chaesoo na ganun ang nangyari. Baka sisihin niya sarili niya."

"So what Kyungsoo? Kapatid mo siya diba? Dapat niyang malaman yun. Kung hindi ka sana niya pinaginitan ng sobra edi sana hindi rin lalabas yung Mga bagay na di dapat ilabas! Pinagsalitaan ng masama si Tita tapos sinasabihan ka niyang sampid when in fact siya ang sumampid? You're too nice kyungsoo to the point na nakakainis kasi hindi ka masyadong lumalaban. And wag mo ngang problemahin si Chae! Siya na bahala Kung paniniwalaan niya or hindi ang mga sinabi ko. Kaya kyungsoo! Please isipin mo sarili mo for the nth time." Si Stal ngayon ang nanermon sakanya.

Speechless si Kyung. Totoo lahat ng mga sinabi ni Stal. Palaban pero mabait masyado.

"Stal! Uy anong nangyari kay Kyungsoo?" Paparating na yung buong tropa ni Kai.

Kai bilang jowa, tumakbo agad siya papalaput kay Kyungsoo na amoy hilaw na itlog.

"Dont tell me.."

"Oo si Chaesoo kaso tinusta ko kaya pabayaan mo siya." Stal Said. Inaya na ni Stal si Taemin umuwi dahil medyo badtrip siya kay Kyungsoo.

"Kai, ikaw bahal kay Kyung ah. Kyunh, dito lang ako." Minseok said bago magpahatak kay Jongdae na nagaalala rin. Si Kyuhyun na walanh jowa, pinat yung shouldrr ni Kai and mouthed goodluck.

\---

Nasa CAT room dalawa para ayusan si Kyungsoo, again. Katulad ng ginawa niya noon, isang Balot ng sanicare and pinamunas nita sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na may mga skin care and stuffs.

Nadagdag lang yung Basang bimpo na nasa buhok niya dahil nha doon sa itlog. Epal.

"Ano nanaman nangyari Kyung?"

"Sinugod lang naman niya ako ayun lang." Simple ang sagot diba? Hindi kakagat kay Kai yaanh sagot. Alam niya na mayroon mas malalim na dahilan kung bakit nagkaganito.

"Kyungsoo. Walang lihim diba? Laban natin parehas ito." Matalas yung Mga titig ni Kai sa mata ng jowa niya. Ginagamitan niya ng charms para magsslita.

"Oo na. Kanina kasi, sinabihan ako ni Chae na anak sa labas. Which is not true naman. Hindi ko na lang pinapatulad kasi ayoko malaman niya na siya ang dahilan kung bakit iniwan kami ni Papa." Hindi makapagsalita si Kai ay hindi niya rin gets. "Elaborate mo."

"Back then, narinig ko sila mama at pala na nagaaway. Ayaw ni Papa ng divorce kay Mama pero kailangan raw kasi siya ni Chae dahil ayaw niya na madepress siya. Sabi ni Papa mas kakayanin ko raw yung sakit Kaysa sakanya kaya he left us. Matagal nang kabit ni Papa yung nanay ni Chaesoo. Pero sabi ninpapa tinigilan na niya and hindi niya ineexoect na may anak. In short. Mas pinipili ni Papa sila Chaesoo kayss saamin. At, hindi pa divorce si Mama at Papa at hindi rin pwede magging Surname ni Chae surname namin dahil mahal magpaiba ng name."

Yung kwento niya about kung gaano kagulo pamilya niya is nakakaiyak. Hindi mo ineexpect na may nangyayari talagang ganun sa isang tao.

Everyone has its own secret. Naawa si Kai ngayon. Hindi kay Kyung, kundi kay Chaesoo.

"Kyung, alam mo ba?"

"Ano?"

"Chaesoo's Advocacy is to make a broken Family together again."

"Ha?"

"Noong kami pa. She was always saying na, ayaw niyang may nasisirang pamilya at sirang pamilya. She has a soft spot for it..." hindi makapaniwala si Kyung doon sa sinabi ni Kai.

Yung gagang yun may soft spot?

"Legit? Di scam?"

"Jusko Kyungsoo, kailan ba ako nagsinungaling sayo?"

"Madaming besses gusto mo isa isahin ko? Noong n--" Bwisit. SOBRA.

Isa lang naman anh ginawa ni Kai.

Hinalikan siya para manahimik.

In short, nag momol sila sa CAT room.

\---

Nasa bahay na silang dalawa. Kumakain ng dinner sa sala habang nanonood ng Killer Bride unseen scenes sa iWant.

Isang pinggan na malaki ang gamit nila. Sinusubuan na lanh ni Kyung si Kai dahil..

Clingy Kyungsoo is active. Gusto niys kayakap niya lanh si Kai. Iba ang taste nila. Mas prefer nila Kumain kahit pinapanood ang mga saksakan sa TV.

Killer bride is one of a kind TV Drama ever existed.

Maayos naman silang Nanonood. But then, may kumatok ss Pintuan ng bahay nila. They Paused the video at pinagbuksan ang kumakatok. Tatay pala ni kyung.

"Anak, magandang gabi."

"Ano pa?" Ming Soo looked at Kai, yung tingin na gusto niya lunayo si Kai at iwan muna sila.

Kyung thought gagawin niya pero hindi, he took Kyung's hand and intertwimmed them

"Me and Kyungdoo are in one battle field, Sir. Kaht paalisin niyo po ako, hindi ako aalis." Si Kai nagsabi kay Ming Soo. Pinagpatuloy na lang niya ang mga sasabihin.

"Anak, pagisipan mo naman yoong mga sinabi ko kahapon." Ayan nanaman tayo sa ganyan. Ilang tao na ang nagsabi niyan. Di ba sila nagsasswa?

Bakit ba? Bakit ba napaka bitter ng ibang tao pag sumasaya ka? Bakit hindi sila marunong makuntento ay tanggapin ang mga bagay na nangyari na?

"Papa, hindi."

"Jong in.." dahil sa pagjindi ng anak niya, kay Jongin na siya nagtatanong

"Pagbigyan mo naman si Chaesoo, Jongin." Kai looked at him with disgust. Nakakadiri ang ugali. "Jongin, para--"

"Dad stop!" All of a sudden, biglanh may Chaesoo na sumulpit. Kabute ka ghorl?

"Dad. Is itrue that you Left Kyungsoo and his mother for me?" Straight forward masyado. Dapat ganyan.

"Chae.."

"Anwer me dad!"

"Oo, pero anak kasi--" walang balak mga tao patapusin si Mingsoo sa lahat ng sasabihin niya.

"Dad you know i hate seing broken families, then malalaman ko my own father left his first family for me? Dad why did you do that?" Chaesoo asked Her dad about it. Naluluha na siya ngayon and its the first time na nakita nilang luhaan with feelings si Chaesoo.

"You can be a father to me without leaving them Dad! Why? Because of me? Have you ever imagine that what if one day i will knwo the truth? Did you thinked about How will I feel? I'll be blamming my self because dad, one family lost their father because of me ugh I hate you dad!!" Hindi na kinaya ni Chae kaya nagwalk-out na.

Hindi ineexpect ni Kai na masasaksihan niya ang isang away pamilya. Sobrsng nakakatakot. Para siyang nasa drama.Gabi na rin kasi nagaalala si Kyungsoo kay Chaesoo Kapatid niya parin yun kahit papaano

Without any word, lumabas siya sa bahay nila para hanapin si Chaesoo at samahan kung gusto niya mag emote

Kahit naman demonyo yun hindi parin maalis sakanila ang pagmamahal bilang magkapatid Madali lang para kay Kyungsoo mahanap si Chaesoo. Ang ingay kasi humagulgol.

Tumigil yung pagtakbo ni Chaesoo doon sa park.

Yung park kung saan laging naglalaro si Soo at yung papa niya dati.

Memories bring back memories bring back you. Naadoon si Chaesoo sa swing nakaupo at ummiyak.

Tangina isang demonyong umiiyak.

Joke lang raw.

Tahimik na umupo rin si Kyungsoo sa katabing swing ni Chae. Taena ang pangit niya umiyak.

Joke lang ulit.

Pero kung tutuusin, feeling ni Kyungsoo ang soft ni chae ngayon. Like yung dating Chae na nakilala niya na bobong maldita ay nawawala ngayon.

"Huy ampangit mo wag ka umiyak. Ingay ingay mo pa nakakabulabog." Kyungsoo said pero nakatingin parin sa baba si chae.

Wow himala di pumalag.

"Kyungsoo, sorry."

"Sorry saan?"

"Sa lahat."

Ang weird talaga pero ang bait ni Chaesoo ngayon. Nakakapanibago.

"Alam mo. Hindi mo naman kasi dapat masyadong sisihin sarili mo like, oo You asked for a father pero it is his decision na iwan kami so kay dad ka magalit."

"Kyungsoo."

"Ano nanaman?"

"Sorry ah sa mga nagawa Ko sayo. I'm sorry talaga."

"Hoy okay lang yun. Tsaka tanga kapatid kita ano." Nagkatinginan silag dalawa at nagtawanan.

Wow bati na.

"Ang bait mo parin saakin despite ng mga nagawa ko sayo."

"Tanga kanina ko pa sinasabi na magkapatid tayo kaya ganyan tsaka, nagkakilala Naman tayo ng maayos at magkasundo. Lukso ng Dugo sist." Ang ganda ng pakiramdam ni Chaesoo ngayon. All this time hindi pala si Kyungsoo ang tinik sa dib dib niya.

Sarili niya. Yung sarili niya na kahit kailan hindi siya marunong tumanggap ng pagkatalo.

Si Kyungsoo ang nagturo Sakanya kung paano yoon. Magkapatid nga talaga. Walang iwanan skrt.

"Kuya"

"HOLY SHIT KUYA?"

"Sorry na. Kyung pala. Inagatan mo si Kai ah?"

"Iingatan talaga at ikaw, ingatan mo sarili mo. You deserve someone better okay?"

"Oo. Sabihin mo saakin kung sasaktan ka niyan ni Kai At dadaragin ko yung hayop na yun." Nagkangitian at nagtawanan sila. Tumayo si Chae para yakapin kapatid niya.

Ayan Legit. Wala ng away. Bati na magkapatid.

Nagkasundo rin yung dalawa na magagalit sila sa tatay nila.

We are one raw

\---

Kinabukasan. Maganda ang takbo ng panahon oara sa lahat. Pero di pa alam ng iba oati si Kai kung ano ang nagyari kay Kyung at Chae.

Surprise raw kasi friend.

Sabay pumasok si Kai ay Kyung. On duty ang mga CO's so binati silang dalawa. The ship of the century. Sabay silang papunta sa Building no Kyung, para ihatid ang Jowa siyempre.

Naandoon rin yunh mga tropa ni Kai na jowa tropa ni Kyungsoo plus Kyuhyun na third wheel.

"Ganda ng Mukha Kyung ah?" Asar ni Minseok.

Talagang maganda. Nag chi-chikahan silang lahat ng mga bagay bagay tapos biglang tumigil si Stal sa pagsasalita.

"May Demonyong paparating." Lahat sila lumingom kung saan nakalingon si Krystal.

Ayun naman pala. Si Chaesoo.

Nabwi-bwisit si Stal kasi nakangiti si Gaga tapos papalapit pa sakanila.

"Kyung!!" Tawag niya sa kapatid at lahat sila nagulat. Lalo na si Krystal.

"Kailan pa nagkasundo yan?" Krystal asked Kai. Pati si Kai wala rin alam sa nangyari.

"Aga mo naman?"

"Kakausapin ko kasi Jowa mo." Chae asked. Pero bitch nga mga kasama kaya nilalayo nila si Kai. "Ano aagawin mo?" Minseok said.

"Hindi! Kakausapin ko lang. Tsaka di ko na papatulan si Kai. Ang pangit niya pala." Speechless si Kai gurl. Sinabihan ka ba naman pangit ng ex mo.

"Joke. Sandali lang naman!" Pumayag si Kyungsoo pero yung tropa niya masama parin yunh tingin. Tinanguan ni Kyunsoo sila kaya sumama na si Kai kay Chae. After nila makaalis, lahat sila punalibot kay kyungsoo.

"Kailan pa kayo nagkasundo aba?" Taemin asked.

"Dahil sa Jowa mo. Sinabi ni stal ang mga sikretong dapat nakalihim."

"Really ako? Omg...."

\--

Nagpunta sa Field sila Chae at Kai at pinapanood yung mga freshmen sumayaw.

"I just wanna say lang naman na I'm letting you go kasi nga ampangit mo." Natutulala si Kai. Kaugali na niya si Kyungsoo.

"Luh?"

"Joke. Pero yah, i'm letting you go no na not just because I am Paying for what I've done. I am letting you go because i want myself to heal to be a better person like my brother. Kaya ikaw Kim Jongin. Subukan mo saktan yan kapatid ko dadaragin kita." Banta ni Chae sakanya.

Nakakatuwa dahil Nag mature si Chae. Halos nagiging Kyung na siya. The Kyungsoo na matalas magsalita pero alam kung ano ang tama sa mali.

"Ano nakain mo at bumait ka?"

"Kyung thought me how. I want to be like him, yung siya na kahit sobrang brutal ko, napatawad niya ako. I want to be like that talaga." Natutuwa si Kai. Yung away na nasaksihan niya kahapon is nagresult mg maganda para doon sa magkapatid.

"Farewell na Kai?"

"Oo. Salamat Chae." Nag hug sila pero friendly na lang yun.

"Tsaka nga pala. Makakauwi ka na sainyo kasi ako na titira kanila Kyung."

"Ha?"

"Bingi ka ba? Sabi ko Pwede ka nang umuwi sainyo kasi nakausap ko na si ate at ako titira kanila Kyung kasi ayoko kasama si Mom at Dad. Ayos na ba? Kaya Pack your things later!!."

Wow demanding.

Pero gagawin niya. Oras naman para si Chae at Kyung ang magbonding.

Soo siblings SKRTTT.

\---

"Wing Commander Kim Jongin from Medic Department Major in Bachelor of Arts and Neuroscience."

Today is the day that the lord had Made.

Char. Ngayon ay Graduation na nilang lahat. Graduation sa CAT. Nasa Airforce field sila at inaannounce yung mga officers at ipapasa na nila Yung Position nila sa mga COs. G-graduate na rin ang mga Airmen, sila Kyungsoo.

After a long term, eto na sila nagtatapos.

After ng graduation, nag group picture ang buong batch at every department may Picture rin.

Papatalo ba Tropa nila Kyungsoo? Sa ilang buwan na nakalipas. Maraming nangyari tulad ng pagkakasundo ni Minseok at Stal kay Chaesoo at ang pagkajaroon ng Jowa ni Kyuhyun.

Ngayon, Nasa School si Chae soo para masaksihan ang paggraduate ng kapatid.

Sa mundong ito. Silang dalawa ang guardian ng isa't isa. Guardian ni Chae si Kyung ay Guardian ni Kyung si Chae. At napalitan na rin ng Do yung surname ni Chaesoo. Tatay nila nagpabago pero galit parin sila sakanya.

I mean, di pa nila kaya patawarin.

"Chae sist!! Akala ko ba di kamakakarating? Scammer ka talaga." Stal said. "Ang tagal ng prof nakakainip mag hintay letche. Arat picture na ang bagal ni Kai!!"

"Sorry na aba?" After their short paguusap. Nag pucture na silang tropa.

Aww.

Hindi mawawala ang Picture together ni Kai at Kyung.

And couple goals ng School nila. Ang dahilan kung Bakit na lift ang dating ban between Officers and Trainees.

"Graduate na tayo Kai!!"

"I love you."

"I Love you too!!"

"Alam niyo, kung gusto niyo bigyan ng graduation gift isa't isa. Aalis muna ako sa bahay tapos pwrde naman--"

"Manahimik ka Chaesoo!"

And at Last, nagbigay ng final speech si Wing com bago idismiss ang buong batch nila. Matagal tagal, nauna talaga ang Picture picture bago ang Final ceremony.

Patapos na yung Speech ni Kai. Nakahanda na yung sword na hawak ng COs na lalakaran ni Kai after his speech.

At nakahanda na yung mga burret ng buong batch para ihagis after his speech.

**_"Thank you for trusting me in two years. This is Kim Jongin, your wing Commander is now Signing off."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Mraming salamat sa pagbabasa ng fic ko! Asahan niyo na hindi ito ang Huli kong Kaisoo fic kasi marami pa akong naiisip! HAHAHA.
> 
> Thank you talaga sa Pagbabasa lalo na sa comments huhu ang soft ng heart ko dahil dito!


End file.
